Bad Faith Island
by VG Jekyll
Summary: The notorious pirate Harry Potter gets his hands on a map that leads to an enormous treasure, but it is buried on Bad Faith Island aka Acromantula. Now, it is up to him, and his newly purchased slave Draco, to find the treasure... before his evil uncle Voldemort does. Slash, Pirates, Death, Gore & Treasure
1. Bad Faith Island

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

_**This Story is based on the movie 'Cutthroat Island'. 'Cutthroat Island' is in the Guinness Book of records as the film with the most loss ever made. It was made for about 100 million dollar and it turned up only 11 million. Personally: I think it is a wonderful movie.**_

* * *

**1. Prologue**

* * *

_Let me take you to another Universe. A world, that you maybe already know a bit of, but is actually totally different than you've ever imagined. A place where only the strong survive. A reality where the sword does the magic, where a girl has to be careful for her virginity and a man very careful for his throat. I have to warn you, times are dangerous, dark, harsh, bloody and perchance your stomach (or mind) won't be able handle it.  
You have been warned._

* * *

During the Year of Our Lord, Sixteen Hundred Nineteen, the cargo ship **'**_**Santa Narcissa'**_ was overtaken by the pirate vessel **'**_**Sea Patronus'**_**.** In the hold, the pirates found the richest cargo ever to leave England, the treasury of England's wealthiest family.

The **'**_**Sea Patronus'**_ tried to set course for Tortuga to split the haul, but a raging storm hit her and she wrecked on an uncharted island, Acromantula. There, in a secret location, the pirates hid the treasure.

Wild and treacherous, the island took the 200 souls of the **'**_**Sea Patronus'**_**,** one by one. A single crewman, Chauncey Oldridge, survived to build a raft and make his escape.

Years later Oldridge encountered the deadly Dragon Pox while trying to retrieve the treasure. On his deathbed he made a map, tore it into three pieces and sent one to each of his three sons: Severus Snape, Bartemius Crouch and James Potter. All born of different mothers; they've hated and mistrusted each other from birth and it was his hope to bring them together this way.

Now, Harry Potter, James's only son must seize the map from his uncles and claim the treasure for his own.

Fate would have it that a fourth brother, perhaps the greatest pirate of them all, is after the treasure as well, Voldemort, harvester of souls and everything gold will stop at nothing to challenge Harry's claim to the riches of Bad Faith Island.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Harry the Pirate

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**2. Harry the Pirate  
**_Dedicated to: what ab0ut smee_

* * *

The egg, as big as a cat and black as night, lies in the middle of the table and slowly rocks from side to side. There are only two occupants in the storage room of this obscure store, who are able to witness this. One of them is watching the egg with impatience, while the other watches the dark haired youth with reverence.

The youngster paces around the table and doesn't have an eye for anything around him but the rocking egg. He steps fluently over the various sharp and heavy objects on the floor, as if he can sense them being there, and avoids crashing into objects that are sticking out of the bookcases, without giving much thought to it.

The older man stands out of his way and gives him an almost honoring space around him. Finally they hear soft ticking and the dark-haired lad leans eagerly over the table towards the egg. The elder stays where he is.

"It's hatchin'," the youngster whispers in awe and he leans so close to the egg that that his nose almost touches it.

And indeed, the slow rocking of the egg increases and now something from the inside is trying to break out. It takes a couple more ticks, but then the eggshell starts to crack and a small, blackish head peeps cutely out of the egg.

The young man starts to make small clicking sounds with his tongue and the little creature in the egg pushes the rest of the scale away. The eggshell gives way and it falls unexpectedly on its back. It coughs surprised a small beam of fire into the direction of the lad's ear.

The lad laughs in mirth and rubs the ashes off his silver, snake earring. "You're a cute one, ain't you?" he compliments the creature and picks it up. He pulls it close to his chest and positions its head under his chin. He slowly starts to rub over its head and throat and only seems to have eyes for the tiny creature in his arms.

"I wish to thank you, master Bagman. I always desired to keep a dragon."

"No, I want to thank you… Harry Potter," Ludovic Bagman answers softly.

This catches youth's attention and his emerald eyes swerve surprised up to stare into the loop of a pistol, held in the man's hand.

"You know who I am?" he asks amazed.

Bagman is so caught up in Harry Potter's infamous eyes that he has to try twice before he can get any words out. _They are just like two sparkling Emeralds. That boy's eyes can kill._

"Of-of course I knew. There's no one else with eyes like yours: I knew it the moment I saw you enter my shop."

Harry Potter gazes amused at him and continues stroking the dragon's neck. "I feel charmed."

"Don't be. I have a few gambling problems and the amount of money that I'll get for turning you in will be enough to help me pay them off."

"I beg to differ. I would say that it will help you pay those debts and live like a rich man 'till you pass away. You do realize there's a reason why my bounty's so high?"

Bagman unconsciously tightens his grip on the pistol and gives Harry a withering glance. "I am aware that you're a well-known pirate, yes," he man admits.

"And why am I well-known?"

"Where are you going with these questions? Are you trying to distract me from calling the garrison?"

Harry shakes his head, still smiling his amused smile. "Not al all. I just wish to inform you that I'm famous because I've never been caught before. On top of that, I'm also mastered in sword fighting and I know how to handle knives or any other sharp objects. I just wanted to let you know that before-" he trailed off.

"Before what?" Bagman gets his answer in the form of three silver flashes and finds himself soon after that pinned against the wall behind him. He stares incredulous at the hand, which previously had been holding his pistol. The pistol now lies harmlessly in front of his feet and he has, instead of that, a knife in his hand.

A knife that is embedded into his hand and pins it against the wall to be more precise.

He feels the nagging and throbbing pain of the sharp blade and has to bite on his lip to not scream out in agony. But where did the two other flashes go? He turns his head to look at his other arm and finds them.

One is positioned just above his shoulder blade, effectively pinning his shirt and a bit of his black wig against the wall, while the other is right under his armpit, preventing him from being able to move his arm without the blades cutting into his skin.

In other words; he can't move at all.

His left arm is pinned against the wall, and he would have to rip his hand off to get it free. And his right arm would be cut off if he even moved it an inch from its place. He looks terrified up back at Harry Potter. With his barely 19 years of age, Harry Potter is already one of the most sought after pirates. And now Bagman really knows why. He gulps frightened and tries to ignore the mind numbing pain coming from his hand.

Harry slowly pets the dragon and trails his skillful hands over the creature's black scales and wings. The small dragon seems to purr softly and leans into his hands. Harry looks shortly up and gives Bagman a sparkling smile, which makes Bagman gulp of fear, yet at the same time marvel over the innocent beauty of the small movement.

Harry turns his attention back towards the dragon and chuckles when it puffs contently a bit of smoke out of his nostrils. He trails with a finger over the black ridges on its back.

"I'm goin' to call him 'Raptor'. It means 'Bird of Prey'. A fitting name, don't you say?"

He smiles again and emerald eyes hold Bagman's for a long moment. Harry finally breaks the gaze and turns to walk to the door. He pauses in the doorway only to glance back at Bagman and wink.

"I wish you a nice day, master Bagman. Just don't hang around all day; time is money." He walks out, letting the door fall closed behind him.

Bagman's chest shudders as he let out a breath he'd been holding so long that it makes him dizzy and he prays that soon someone will come to free him.

* * *

Harry walks calmly with the dragon under his shirt and a flashy hat over his eyes through the busy streets. He smiles contently, until he notices someone racing with neck-breaking speed at him on a dark brown mare. It is Dean Thomas, James Potter's trusted left-hand, and Harry looks worried up at the distraught man.

"What is-?"

Dean jumps off the horse and grabs Harry's arm to steady himself. "Harry! Voldemort has captured your father!"

"Curses!" Harry swears loudly and pushes the dragon into Dean's arms. He grabs the saddle of the horse and swings his leg over its back. He then turns the creature and speeds away, leaving Dean behind with an annoyed dragon in his arms.

It tries to set his hair on fire.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Death of a Potter

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**3. Death of a Potter  
**_Dedicated to: Lady4JackSparrow_

* * *

Harry rides as if the devil himself is hot on his heels over the long, white beach. He knows exactly where Voldemort has his vessel at anchor, since the only place where you can do that without being noticed from miles away, are the Cliffs of Insanity.

It's a small and shallow bay surrounded by high, steep cliffs and quite hard to navigate to, if you haven't been there before.

After riding for miles, Harry finally sees the three high masts of his father's ship and notices only moments later that there waits a small rowing boat on the beach. One pirate stands bend over it, apparently searching for something that is under the seating plank.

Harry grits his teeth together and spurs the horse on to ride even faster. As he's almost there, the man finally looks up and Harry jumps off the horse onto the man and both land hard on the ground.

He rolls practiced onto his stomach till he is in a crouched down position and then quickly stands up. The other pirate still tries to get on his feet when Harry swings his leg towards his head and kicks him unconscious. Then he pushes the small rowing boat off the sand and jumps in it, paddling as fast as he can to the three-master, which lay at anchor not far from the shore.

On board of the ship waits Harry's father, James Potter. A small trail of blood glides over his forehead and one eye is bruised shut. He also appears to have a hard time breathing. His hands are tied in front of his body and another rope is wrapped around left ankle with a heavy cannonball on the other end.

Voldemort smirks evilly as he fishes with a hand inside his jacket and pulls a piece of parchment out. He slowly folds it open while talking to James. "I took this from our brother Bartemius last week." He taps with a finger against the map. "It's his blood on the boarders," he comments airily and then he taps almost gently against James' forehead.

"With your piece, my dear brother, all I need is Snape's."

James can feel the blood filling his mouth and spits it out onto the deck before he glares darkly at Voldemort. "I don't have it."

"Does Harry have it?"

"No."

"I think you're lying. Maybe we should just cut your throat and search for Harry instead," Voldemort states, his wicked smirk has disappeared only to be replaced by a cold, black expression.

"No! Leave my son alone! He knows nothing about it! I do have it!"

"Ah, progress; where?"

"I know it by heart."

"Then maybe we should cut your heart out?" Voldemort suggest. He turns to the pirates behind him and spreads his arms dramatically into the air. "Let's cut him open!" he yells loudly and grins bloodthirsty at his crew . The pirates yell just as enthusiastically out with both blood lust and excitement.

James coughs painfully and a few random shudders travel up his spine. He takes carefully a look around and realizes not for the first time that day, that he might not survive to see another. A quick glance over his shoulder shows how close he is to the railing and he makes a rash decision, not aware that his son is almost directly under him in a boat next to the ship and on his way to rescue him.

Voldemort and his men are surrounding him and laugh with sadistic pleasure. He glances again over his shoulder to the water and back to Voldemort. His brother's face changes as he notices the wicked glint in James' hazel eyes.

"I will see you in hell," James promises him assuringly and then he simply lets himself fall backward off the ship.

Harry can only watch startled how his father hits the water just an arms-reach away from him. "Father!" he yells out and immediately jumps after him into the water, trying to grab the man's hand while they are dragged down by the water.

On board of the ship Voldemort runs to the railing where James threw himself over just moments before. While leaning over it, he is able to briefly see Harry before the boy foolishly jumps after James, and his face twists into a scowl.

"Harry," he mutters displeased and then turns to face his crew. "Put the boats down and find them!" he quickly orders and looks sneering back at the water. Harry would not die by the sea, Voldemort knew that. No, his little nephew had some sort of magical connection with the salty liquid. It would never dare to take the boy's life.

They let the boats down and start to search around the ship.

* * *

Harry clings desperately onto his father's hand and the weight of the man and the cannonball that is still tied around the man's ankle, drag them deeper down. Harry pulls himself along the immobile body of his father and grabs the rope with one hand while trying to cut it through with the knife in his other hand.

It takes him several tries and a couple of times the knife slips away, but finally the rope is cut through and Harry grabs his father around the waist. He looks around to see where the water is lighter of color, showing that the surface was that way, but all he can see is the green seaweed that is surrounding them.

A school of small fishes swim by like silver arrows and Harry becomes scared. Which way is the surface? He already has nearly no air left. He needs air! Small spots weave strange patterns in front of his eyes and Harry kicks hard with his legs, hoping for all he's worth that he is going into the right direction.

And then he breaches the surface and gulps in the wonderful and deliciously cool air. He glances around as soon as his eyes are clear again and notices with great surprise that the sea has taken them already far away from the ship. They are now rather close to a little sand beach, that is being obstructed of sight by cliffs.

Harry drags his father onto the shore, lies him down on his side and slaps hard on his back, making the man cough and throw up water.

"Father?"he turns James around so he can lie more comfortable on his back and then let his fingers glide concerned over the man's eye, which looks even more bruised on the now pale face. "You'll be alright, I promise!"

"No Harry," James says and coughs again, a trail of blood leaves the corner of his mouth. "My lungs hurt. I think it-it hurts so much. Too much. Listen, Voldemort wants the map. You need to keep it away from him!"

"The map? You mean the map to Bad Faith Island? But you said that you'd gambled it away!"

James smiles wryly up at his one and only son. "I lied," he admits and closes exhausted his eyes as an involuntary shudder courses through his body again.

"Father! Don't leave me!" Harry grabs James shoulders and tears accompany the seawater on his face.

"Listen t-The map is-On my heart," gasps James with difficulty. "Go-Get Remus-**'**_**Lily's Revenge'**_**-**'s yours."

"No! This ain't happenin'! Father, please! Stay with me!"

James smiles with a blissful look in his eyes at Harry. "Lily. So proud…"

He passes away with a content smile on his face and Harry screams loudly with heartburn, before he drops himself on his father's body and starts to weep. His whole upper body racks with sobs as the seawater laps at the feet of the body of his father. Almost as if trying to reclaim him again with the desire to drag him deep down to Davey Jones' Locker.

Harry finally pushes himself up and stares down at his father's motionless face. He strokes a few locks off James' forehead and then his hand trails down a path over his neck. He stops at the opening of the shirt, pushes it away and then his fingers graze something cold. He pulls it out and then stares puzzled at the necklace he's holding.

It's an amulet.

A silver round medal that is as big as his palm. On it are strange lines, making some sort of star, with odd runes among the lines and Harry sees, as he turns it around, a foreign language written on the back.

"This is the map?" he asks, but of course gets no answer.

He stands up and stares at his father's body again, but this time with dry eyes.

"I will avenge you, father. Mark my words: Voldemort's head will dangle from the highest mast of _**'Lily's Revenge'**_**!"**

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Lily's Revenge'

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**4. Lily's Revenge  
**_Dedicated to: TheNuclearMango_

* * *

Harry Potter sits slumped and drunk out of his mind on a chair in the Captain's cabin of _**'Lily's Revenge**_**'**. He already has downed all the Fire Whiskey and is now drinking from a bottle of Black Rum. He has his feet on the desk and his dragon Raptor lies on his stretched out legs.

Harry tries to make the dragon drink some rum and Raptor seems to like it. Harry laughs drunkenly. "Like that, don't ya?" he lisps. "Too bloody bad for you, 'cause it's all mine!" He downs the last liquid in the bottle.

Dean Thomas and the cabin boy Colin Creevey enter the hut and stare incredulous at him. Harry smiles drunkenly at them, his green eyes dull and his smile frozen in place. He raises the empty bottle in a mock salute. "I toast to James Potter! A greatest pirate among pirates and the most awesome dad in the world!" He brings the bottle back to his lips, but frowns as he realizes it's empty.

Dean and Colin share a worried glance and then look back at Harry. The young pirate pokes his dragon with the empty bottle and Raptor hiccups, sending a small beam of fire into the air. This makes Harry laugh and Raptor quickly jumps to the safety of the desk just as Harry falls off his chair.

Colin helps Harry up on his legs. "Come on, Harry. We know ye want to mourn, but rum ain't goin' to help ye."

Dean nods and comes to stand on his other side. "Yeh now have a whole ship to take care of, Harry. The crew's already quarrelin' about a power struggle. Yeh have to go out there and take yer place as captain!"

Harry let himself drop into the chair again and looks mournfully into the distance, which is actually the wooden wall of the captain's cabin. "I'll never be such a good captain as he is-Was."

"No one asks ye to!"

"Important things happen on deck, Harry. Yeh should be there."

"I will," says Harry after a short moment of contemplation and stands resolutely up. He stares determinedly at the door of the cabin, takes a small step and then crumbles into a heap onto the floor.

"-and I shall when I'm sober again."

Dean shakes his head and helps him up again. "Come on. Now."

"All right, alright," Harry agrees and stumbles with their help onto the deck of Lily's Revenge. As soon as his feet touch the desk, he shakes off his friends' helpful hands and swaggers to the railing for support.

Blaise Zabini, a crew member with a gypsy background, walks around in the middle of the assembled crew.

"Men, James is gone. Now am I not one to speak ill of the dead, but for months he has brought us nothin'! So, now we can either sell the ship and divide the money we get for it, or ye can choose me for Captain."

A murmur starts as the pirates try to decide what would be in their best interests and Harry takes this moment to push away from the railing. He walks up to the smug looking Zabini, but spares the man no glance. Instead, he gazes around, hoping that he looks and sounds relatively sober to the pirates.

"I also stand for Captain," he announces and the crew looks calculating at him. "My father wished so! As he died, he gave me a treasure map, which he left for all of you! It's the map to Bad Faith Island!"

"The capt'n said that the map was gone!"

"It's not! I have it here." Harry pulls the amulet off his neck and shows it to the crew.

"This is the map to Bad Faith Island! We will take it to an old acquaintance in Port Key to decipher it." Harry glances down at the amulet and then back at them again. "Severus Snape has a part of it too," he then reveals, knowing they won't like hearing so.

"Severus Snape?" a crew member asks incredulous. "How many parts are there?"

Harry waits a few seconds before he hesitantly answers. "Three."

"Who's the third?" asks the gruff voice of the gigantically, large quartermaster of the ship; Rubeus Hagrid.

Harry shuffles slightly with his feet and peers cautiously up at the man. He is a bulky man with black fuzzy hair and beard, but Harry knows him to be rather friendly and quite fair.

"Voldemort," he tells truthfully.

The crew is silent and then some burst out in mocking laughter. Zabini laughs jeering. "Oh, Voldemort has it, does he? And he'll just give it to us when we ask it nicely!"

"We'll fight for it!" says Harry determined and walks around in a circle, looking each individual clear in the eye, knowing the influence of his own eyes. "We'll join Snape! That's two ships against one! This is our chance on glory and revenge! What could be better than that?"

Dean sees how some of the crew still hesitates and turns towards the quartermaster. "Hagrid, yer the quartermaster, what do yeh think?"

The bulky man stares for a thoughtful moment at Harry, who takes a step towards him. "All I need is two days: Port Key and Hogsmeade."

Hagrid is still silent for a while, but then his booming voice can be heard. "If James chose ye, I'll give ye a chance." He looks around the ship. "But the Regulations of Potter stay on!" he warns.

Harry smiles brilliantly and turns around to give the fuming Zabini a taunting smirk. He reaches for his knife, the same he had used to cut the rope around James' ankle, and takes it by the blade. It soars through the air with an accuracy that shouldn't be achievable by a person who's still quite drunk and it embeds itself in the mast, directly next to the face of a pirate who had been leaning relaxed against it.

Harry points at it.

"Let any man who wants to challenge me, draw that." And he retires to the Captain's cabin again.

* * *

**Regulations of on board of Lily's Revenge:**

1. The Captain and Quartermaster are to receive two shares of the booty; all others, one share each.

2. All important decisions are to be put to a vote.

3. Candles and lamps must be put out at eight o'clock. Pirates, who are still up after this hour, have to go to the under light deck.

4. Every pirate is obligated to keep his cutlass and other weapons clean and ready for use.

5. Female pirates are not welcome. Whoever brings an as man dressed woman on board will receive the death penalty.

6. Any man who deserts ship in battle shall be punished with death or desertion on a deserted island.

7. Any man caught stealing shall be locked in 'the cage' for 4 days straight.

8. Injuries are to be compensated. Any man who loses a limb in battle shall receive extra booty.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Draco the Thief

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

__**5.**** Draco the Thief  
**_Dedicated to: ALK1289_

* * *

He gazes around with sharp, silver eyes, noticing immediately what is valuable and what not. He quickly checks in the mirror on his left, if the black wig conceals his own platinum hair and smiles proudly at his reflection. He could, without lying, say that he was the most handsome man at the ball.

He is exceptionally pleasant on the eyes and when he smiles his knowing, almost mocking, smile, women know-they just _know-_he is trouble. And God help them, that is his allure, that is what intrigues the ladies. His mysterious silver eyes just have to capture their gaze and they are lost.

Draco turns away from the mirror and makes his way through the crowd. He nods and smiles politely at some blushing ladies and to aristocratically looking dandy's. He takes a glass of wine from the refreshments table and sips it thoughtfully, noticing yet another lady smiling flirting at him from behind her black fan.

He snorts and turns his back on her. He couldn't care less about them; the women who tried to seduce him into bed and marriage. The men who saw him and immediately figured out that he had to be terribly rich. Which he had been, back when he still lived in England.

Draco Malfoy had been his name. Draco Leonis Malfoy; heir to a rich and noble family that went back for centuries. Admittedly, their fortune was rather small since most of it was now lying somewhere on the bottom of the ocean. All thanks to old grandpa Malfoy.

Draco stalks towards a lady, who looks promising, and asks her to dance. She immediately says yes and they waltz.

"What is your name, milord?" she asks, blinking frantically as if something has gotten into her eye. Draco smiles charming at her and leans over her hand to kiss the air above it .

"Sinclair. Draco Sinclair."

"Oh," she whispers a bit breathless as she stares hypnotized in his eyes. He smiles again and then steps away from her. "It seems that our dance is over," he comments.

The lady blinks, wondering how it could have went by so fast, and she watches him longingly go, not noticing that her valuable necklace has disappeared.

Draco puts smirking the necklace under his clothes and looks around for a new prey. Port Key is just too easy. He could just walk around the nobles without them knowing that he was only there to steal from them. And stealing he did.

He smiled luring at another lady and took her for a dance. She was quite pretty, but Draco took no notice of her appearance as his attention was fixed on the with expensive jewels clad hair-combs in her hair. He used one of his many techniques to get it.

He distracts her with his right hand, by cupping the air next to her cheek, making her focus on that hand, while stealing the combs right out her hair with his other hand. His touch is even lighter than that of a feather and he swiftly tucks them behind his waistband.

Draco smiles charming at her and she nearly faints. He excuses himself and goes off to his next victim.

And on he goes, stealing as if it's his second nature, as if he hadn't lived like a lord for the first twenty years of his life. Now he thinks of it; stealing always had come very naturally to him. He remembered countless times, he'd stolen something when at friend's houses, and just finding out he had taken it when he arrived home.

Back then he just took things with the knowledge that didn't need it, but the urge to do it was just so hard to ignore. Maybe it was some sort of decease? He chuckled. Yeah, right, try to get out of jail with such an excuse.

He leaves the ballroom and is about to walk through the busy crowd in the hallways as he hears someone call after him. "You sir!"

He turns around and sees a tall man in uniform walking swiftly towards him.

"Forgive my rudeness," says the man. "Terence Higgs is the name. I'm with the regiment." Higgs looks him pompously over and appear to be waiting for an introduction.

"Draco Sinclair. Lord Draco Sinclair, in fact," Draco answers calmly and raises aristocratically a brow at the man, while managing to look both bored and annoyed at the same time, a stance which he'd perfected at age eleven.

"May I ask you on what ship did you come in, Lord. Was it _**'Ollivander's Wand**__'_?" asks Higgs conspicuous.

"_**'Ollivander's Wand**_**'**? Yes I believe that was it. Any more questions?" He peeks at the man's shoulder. "Lieutenant?"

Higgs gives a barking laugh. "You see, I find that very odd, cause **'**_**Ollivander's Wand**_' doesn't arrive until a week Wednesday." He gives Draco a dark glance and Draco just thinks, '_Uh oh, busted_,' as they hear a commotion in the ballroom.

They both turn around to see one of the lady's he has danced with, who points hysterical at him while she clings onto a man of the regiment. "That's him, that man stole my diamond comb!" she screeches.

"My pearl necklace!" suddenly another lady yells.

"My ruby ring!"

"Guards! Stop him!" shouts the Major from the other side of the hall and guards come threatening towards Draco, while Lieutenant Higgs points his gun at him.

"Ah right," says Draco. "It appears it's time for me to leave." He takes a few steps back and smiles charming around. "It's been swell, but the swelling has gone down. Au revoir!" He turns around and jumps on the broad railing of the stairs, which goes al the way down. He gulps slightly. _I can do this. I've done this millions times as a child in the Manor._

He stands with his arms spread apart in the air to keep his balance and walks quickly towards the part where the railing starts to go down. He slides, standing right up, down.

It all goes pretty well, until there comes a turn. He falls of the railing and stumbles trying to steady himself before he hit the wall. Before he knows it, he is surrounded from all sides by guards and the Lieutenant Higgs walks fast towards him. Higgs pats Draco's clothes and fishes a necklace and some other jewels out of it. He holds them accusing up and Draco looks scowling away.

"What is the ruckus?" asks the Major as he pushes his way towards them.

"His name is Sinclair, sir," answers Lieutenant Higgs and he hands the jewels over to him. The Major eyes the jewels for a minute and gives them then to a guard with the order to give it back to the Ladies whom they belong to. He looks sneering down at Draco and pushes his head up with the tip of the staff he's holding.

A staff, which Draco recognizes to be quite alike that of his father. Although his father's had a snake's head and this one is that of an eagle.

"I just hope you enjoy life as a slave, _Mister Sinclair,_" says the Major darkly. "Or whoever you are." And he orders Draco to be taken to the dungeons.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Port Key

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**6. Port Key  
**_Dedicated to: AlsoKnownAs Dani_

* * *

Harry Potter and Raptor, Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey walk seeming at ease through the streets of Port Key. Port Key is known for being lawless around the harbor. The small, dirty streets of the harbor are littered with drunken salesmen, cruel slave traders, sailors with screaming parrots, gamblers, hookers, bandits and parading raiders. And Harry, Dean and Colin feel at right home. Amongst these people, they know what they can expect.

They are on their way towards an old building, where Remus Lupin is supposed to live. Remus Lupin is an old friend of the late James Potter and went to live in Port Key after one of his best friends was put in the prison Azkaban.

They stop in front of the house, knock politely on the door and wait for a few moments. They share a glance as it is not answered and Harry knocks again, this time more briskly.

"He must be elsewhere," states Dean.

Harry nods and kicks a man who lays asleep against a wall of the building next to it.

"Hey, do ya know where Remus Lupin is?"

"That be a dragon?" The man asks sleepy as he stares at Raptor, sitting snugly on Harry's shoulder. Harry glances shortly at Raptor and then back at the man as if he is an idiot.

"No, it's a parrot. Where's Remus Lupin?"

"Why do yeh need ta know?"

"I need his help."

"Yeh need help from an innkeeper?" wonders the drunkard confused.

"He's an innkeeper?" asks Harry incredulous, not having known that.

"Aye, at tha _'Broken Sneakoscope_'."

They go to the '_Broken Sneakoscope'_, an inn that is relatively better than most other in Port Key, and enter it reluctantly.

Remus sees them immediately, as they enter, and grins broadly. He places his hands on the bar, swings his legs over the counter and then stands in front of Harry. He places a hand on his shoulder and glances shortly at the dragon on the guy's other shoulder, before aiming his attention on Harry again.

"Harry! By Merlin, you're so tall!" He smiles broadly. "Last time I've seen you, you weren't higher than my waist." He ruffles fatherly through Harry's hair.

"Where's James?" he then asks and looks expectantly at the doorway, knowing that where Harry was, James couldn't be far away . After all, they had build up a really tight father-son relation after Lily's dead.

Harry gives him a serious look and looks around. There are too many people who can overhear them. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Remus nods and motions something to a woman, who was walking around with a tray. "Alright, let's go to my house," he says and leads them to said place.

Remus' place is small and sparsely furnished. There are two chairs, a bookcase full with thick books and a few random objects to make it feel more like a home. The place smells slightly of the salty sea. Raptor immediately hops off Harry's shoulder to claim a chair.

"Nice place you've got here," comments Harry. His eyes fall on a small painting on the wall and he walks quickly towards it so he can study it. On it can he recognize a very young Remus, Harry's godfather and James Potter. His eyes become blurry as he sees his young father's face, smiling happily down at him.

"Can I offer you something?" he hears Remus ask behind him to Dean and Colin. "Rum, beer, coffee, tea?"

Both refuse politely and Harry turns around. "Remus, sit down," he orders and Remus sits immediately down as he hears the grave tone of voice that harry uses.

"Something has happened to him," Remus says. It is more a statement than a question, yet Harry still nods in affirmative.

"Aye, he's dead."

Remus stares blankly in front of him. "Who did it?"

"Voldemort."

Remus frowns as he wonders how Voldemort could have gotten to James. "What exactly happened?"

Harry explains, sometimes interrupted by either Colin or Dean to fill in the blank spots.

"-this amulet," Harry finishes and pulls the necklace from his neck to show it to Remus, who takes it and studies it thoroughly. "This is Latin," he finally says and points at the odd inscriptions on it.

"Can you read it?"

"Sadly enough, no."

"Then why did father send me to ya?" Harry wonders.

"I think that your father made a mistake. I know how to read Greek, not Latin."

"Captain? A suggestion," says Dean suddenly. They all turn towards the black-skinned man. "Maybe we should take a look in the old jail 'ere."

They all stare puzzled at him and he hurries to explain. "Maybe we can find a Latin speakin' prisoner there. Yeh never know. After all, didn't yeh find me down there two years ago?"

Harry swings an arm around Dean's shoulders and smiles brilliantly. "Good thinkin', Dean! Good thinkin'! Although chances are slim, but we can always check! Perhaps some poor scholar has been thrown there for being to curious or studious. Both naturally being very bad vices," he grins.

They all stand up with the intention to leave Remus' place and head towards Port Key's prison, but Remus crosses his arms and looks them over.

"You're going to a highly secured prison, littered with solders who'd love to catch pirates, looking like that?" he questions with a raised brow. They frown and glance down at their clothes. "What's wrong with our clothes?"

Remus takes a quick whiff and pulls a face. "First of all: you stink!"

"Hey!" yells Harry insulted.

"We're pirates," excuses Dean himself. "It's not like we can take baths everyday."

"Or want to," adds Colin pouting.

Remus can't be stopped. "Secondly: you are all dressed like sea trash."

"WHAT!"

"If I were you, I would take a bath and dress up in some nobles clothes, that way you wont be questioned every 5 seconds about who you are and what you're business there is."

"Remus got a point there," Dean admits and they follow grumbling the instructions of the older man, who somehow is quite quickly in the possession of the needed clothes.

Finally they are ready to leave, with Remus staying at home to study the amulet a bit more. Though he doesn't know how to read the Latin, he did notice that the figures on the amulet look like star-systems, and that is something he has books about. Raptor happily sleeps on his chair.

"Colin, go ahead," Harry orders. The boy obeys and they walk calmly after him. They now behave like royalty and look like it too. As they almost reach the old prison, which are not more than an underground basement with holding cells, they see Colin already heading their way.

"I found one! There's actually a prisoner inside who speaks Latin!" shouts Colin, as he runs energetic to their side.

Harry gives him a broad grin. "Good, lets break him out!"

"Unfortunately Cap'n-I mean sir. He's to be sold as a slave," tells Colin him and bites on his lip. Colin has always greatly admired Harry, who has achieved so much at such young age, and he feels bad about telling him this part of the news.

"A slave?" wonders Harry out loud and blinks. "Hmm, brin' us to him."

Dean places a hand on Harry's shoulder and looks him warningly in the eye. "They hang pirates, yeh must be careful!"

Harry laughs unconcerned and shrugs his hand off. "You worry too much."

Dean gives him a stern glance. "Behave yourself Harry."

"I always behave."

"I was there to see what an uproar yer antic with a certain Bagman caused. Yeh call that behavin'?"

Harry shrugs amused. "I can do worse."

Dean stares up in the sky and sighs as Colin softly chuckles. "We know, Harry. Trust me, I know." He shakes his head at Harry who holds his hands clasped behind his back and smiles cutely at him. "Sometimes I wonder if I be a pirate or a babysitter."

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	7. Slave no 23: Sinclair

**Ba****d Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**7. Slave no. 23: Sinclair  
**_Dedicated to: Sailorcrzywaezel_

* * *

Draco Sinclair find himself locked up in one of the many dungeon cells. He sits back on a bunk with his back against the bars and ponders why this had to happen to him. If he had left just a second earlier, then he wouldn't have been caught. Then he would've only needed to steal a little bit more before he had enough to buy a ship. Yes, that was what his goal was: buying a ship and becoming a good captain.

"-sailing from Spain to here and back. To Holland, Africa, but never England," he says to himself. Now he knows that it will never happen. He will be sold off as a slave and work as a peasant, no, as someone lower than a peasant and probably not even worthy to kiss Draco's feet. "Damn you father, this is all your fault!"

"Who hath desired the sea?" says a voice suddenly in another dark cell, which Draco can't see. "The immense and contemptuous surges? The shudder, the stumble, the swerve as the star-stabbing bowsprit emerges?"

A poet? There was a poet in this prison? Someone with an education, like him?

"Who is there?" he inquires at the darkness.

It is silent for a moment. "Who asks?"

"Draco Sinclair. Who are you?"

"I am Kipling."

"You're a poet?"

"Amongst things."

"How did you get here?"

"I got in a fight with a soldier."

"How did you get in such a situation?" wonders Draco.

"He was harassing a lovely young girl. I couldn't let him get away with it." Draco hears Kipling sigh, apparently he was a romantic. "So now I'm here, all in the name of Romance."

"Too bad for you."

"Indeed, and yourself?"

"I stole from some high nobles and they caught me."

"You don't sound like a thief."

"No thief does," Draco answers and Kipling doesn't say more. He is about to ask why the other man didn't reply when he hears the reason. The Major he saw when he was caught is walking swiftly towards his cell and stops in front of it.

"You! On your feet!" orders the Major, while staring at Draco's back.

"Ask me politely," answers Draco stubbornly and stares at the wall in front of him. The Major scowls and is about to slam his staff against Draco's back, when said person spins around and grabs it with catlike reflexes. He stares boldly at the shocked Major.

"You lack proper anticipation," Draco tells him and pulls the staff swiftly out of the man's hand. "It is more like a fencing move." He makes some fancy maneuvers with it, as if it's a sword. "See? Any fool can do it." He holds the staff out through the bars towards the Major, who pulls it briskly back and scowls darkly.

"I hope you enjoy pain, _slave_, 'cause I intend to buy you," he threatens and stalks away, Draco's eyes piercing his back.

Draco leans against the bars, still enjoying his small victory over the Major, when he hears a young boy's voice. "His name's Draco Sinclair, or so he claims."

"Where's he Colin?" asks another, older voice.

Three people stop in front of Draco's cell.

Harry looks Draco over, noticing that under the grime and dirt of four days prison lays pale white skin. _Aristocrat. _The young man's hair is dirty-blond and long enough to hang in his eyes. His body is sleek and emanates elegance.

Draco stares with fiercely grey eyes at him as he notices Harry's scrutinizing gaze, and crosses his arms. "See something you like?" he asks and lifts his chin to stare haughtily down his nose at them.

Harry chuckles, the sound comes from deep in his throat. The blond is definitely aristocratically raised. "Maybe," he answers, and grins over his shoulder at his companions. He turns back and his green eyes catch Draco's stare, who has quickly looked him over too. "I hear ya can read and speak Latin," says Harry without making it sound as a question.

"I can," answers Draco, realizing that if he became a slave, he would have more of a chance to escape with the guy in front of him than with someone like the Major.

"Say somethin' Latinish," orders Harry.

Draco thinks for a moment and then fluently recites a Latin proverb. "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

It is silent as they take in his words.

"What did he say?" wonders Colin aloud.

Harry raises a curious brow and stares at Draco's grinning face. "Was that about you, 'Draco'? What did you say?" he asks.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

Harry blinks but then smiles amusedly. "Or what, dear Dragon? You will bite my hand off?"

"Maybe."

Harry laughs again and turns around to walk away. "I reckon there might be a Dragon slayer that can tame the dragon, so he shan't bite too hard," he remarks, just as cryptically as Draco had been, and walks away with Dean and Colin at his side.

Later that day at the Slave market, the bidding is furiously going on. One by one the slaves are pushed onto a raised platform where the auctioneer states their vices and tries to sell them off for the best bid.

"5 pounds? Two pounds? No one? Take him away and hang him," announces the slave trader annoyed as he motions to the scrawny slave besides him.

"Nooooo! Noooo! Please, I have a wife and children! Please, let me go!"

But his pleas are ignored.

"Next!"

Draco is pushed onto the platform and towards the slave trader. He tries to stay dignified, but that if difficult as the man is touching him everywhere as he points out that Draco's body is healthy and strong.

"Alright," says the man. "Slave number 23: Sinclair. He can read, write, and much more. Got good teeth, a quite young and nimble lad. I say he's worth a lot. I start the bidding at 5 pounds!"

"Five pounds?" Draco mutters in disbelief. "I'm worth more than that."

"I bid five pounds," declares the Mayor from somewhere amongst the crowd.

"Five pounds sir," repeats the slave trader and then looks around. "Anyone else?"

"Ten pounds!"

Draco searches for the second bidder and sees the man with emerald eyes, who had wished to know if he could speak Latin. He hopes that the man would keep bidding until the Mayor gives up.

"Fifteen pounds," says the Mayor determined.

"Twenty pounds!" shouts Harry with a fierce glare towards his bothersome opponent.

The black skinned friend of Harry walks slowly towards the Mayor and they talk for a moment. The Mayor sneers at the dark man, but then turns around to hurry away. The black man walks grinning back to Harry and Draco is maybe the only one who notices the silver object in the man's hand.

"Twenty pounds? No more? Sold."

Draco is brought to Harry, who smirks and holds his chains in his hands. "Well Dragon," he whispers into his newfound slave's ear. "It's time for you to meet your own kind."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Sirius the Murderer

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**8. Sirius the Murderer  
**_Dedicated to: Ninja Ziggy_

* * *

Sirius Black closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of the cool, sweet air. He could smell the scent of fresh seawater. The smell of freedom, even when it is only for a short while. The moment is soon gone, as a soldier digs an elbow in his back and forces him to walk forwards. He's to be taken to another prison. Sirius doesn't know why.

They take him on board of the vessel _'__**The Bounty**_**'** and he has to stop in front of the door to the Captain's cabin where they leave him with the quartermaster. The quartermaster knocks three times, but they are ignored. Sirius looks puzzled at the quartermaster as they hear a muffled sob and lustful moaning.

"Is there a woman on board?" asks Sirius perplexed, knowing that most sailors thought women on board brought bad luck.

The quartermaster looks ashamed away, as if he can't bear face Sirius and the prisoner becomes wary. The door finally opens and a heartrending beautiful cabin boy with hair that curls around his angelic face comes out of the hut. He looks very young and pale, his pants hang open and his eyes are still hazy of what he just went through. He rubs quickly with a sleeve over his moist eyes and hurries away.

The quartermaster pushes Sirius into the cabin and Sirius narrows his eyes at the man in front of him. He is dressed in fine blue silks with a lot of silver stitching, but with his white expensive shirt hanging over his pants. He has a smug smirk on his face and looks down at him as he pushes the shirt's end in his pants.

"Who is he?" he asks the quartermaster.

"He's Sirius Black, the convict."

The captain frowns. "Oh yeah. The murderer." He looks criticizing over Sirius ruffled and dirty form and stares, to Sirius' imagination, a bit too long at his crotch area.

"Put him in the hold. And wrap some extra chains on him," says captain Sharpé and smiles sardonic. The quartermaster takes Sirius down deck and chains him onto a heavy box, leaving him seething behind.

Some hours later, the angelic boy comes down and walks hesitantly towards Sirius, holding a plate with ships biscuits and a mug of beer in his trembling hands. He stops a few meters away from him and Sirius looks up into his scared face.

"Hello, are you bringing me my dinner?" he asks nonchalantly and moves slowly, so he doesn't scare the boy. Angel boy nods jerkily and Sirius gives him a smile. "Thank you."

The boy just looks distrustful at him and shoves the plate and mug over the box towards him.

"I won't bite, don't worry," says Sirius, laughing softly and finally the boy speaks up.

"You killed a nun." He says with a high, yet very steady voice. Sirius face darkens and he gazes at the ground as yet again he is reminded of what he had done. "That was an accident."

"And thirteen men of the garrison."

Sirius now looks up and stares with the same expression as the boy has on his face, up at him. "They deserved it."

The boy shrugs and turns around to leave. Sirius quickly gets up up. "Did he rape you?" he calls out after the boy. The boy freezes, still with his back turned towards Sirius.

"Well, did he?"

The boy turns around and stares ghostly white at him. "Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's disgusting of that mangy cockroach to take advantage of you like that!"

"And killing a nun isn't?"

"Now, listen to me. What I have done had been an accident, this is not! He has no right to abuse you like that."

"What if I happen to like it," the boy countered. His face still full distrust at Sirius uncommon interest in his person.

Sirius faltered and stared scrutinizing at the boy. "... do you?"

"I-no."

"Thought so."

"So, what do you want? Do I have to give you a blow-job to make you stay quiet, or something? Cause seriously, no one cares. They all know. They simply chose to ignore it."

Sirius stares shocked at the boy, who looks tired of life and its troubles, back at him. He looks so much like a certain other boy-no, man-did, about twelve years ago. Sirius shakes his head. "No, I would never ask that. God, you're just a child! I want to hurt that pompous gasbag for doing such a thing!"

Sirius stares hateful up at the ceiling, caught up in visions in which he storms up and slaps Sharpé around the deck. Perhaps he could gut him. Or stab his eyes out and listen to him scream in pain.

The boy ogles blinking the black haired man and sees him in another light. The emotions on the man's face say more then thousand words and the boy suddenly just realizes he can trust this man, murderer or not. The emotions on the man's face, all in indignation for the boy's treatment, show that Sirius might be more that that.

The boy takes a step towards him and Sirius snaps, after strangling Sharpé on a very satisfying way, back to reality.

"So, what do you want?" asks the boy and Sirius peered surprised up, noticing the subtle change in the boy's behavior and the more relaxed look on his face. "I first want to know your name," he finally says.

"I'm Dennis."

"And I am Sirius Black." Sirius says and shakes Dennis hand awkwardly with a chained hand.

Dennis gives him a small smile. "And second?"

"Secondly, I want you to unchain me, so I can snap that thin little neck of Sharpé. And then; we'll take over this ship!"

"Are we going to steal the ship?" asks Dennis incredulous.

"No," answers Sirius smiling broadly. "We are going to commandeer the ship."

Dennis now laughs out loud. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We're still on shore, the garrison will get you and throw you back in prison."

Sirius shrugs. "I don't care."

"But I do. Though I don't know you well enough to actually care. Either way, listen. Just wait a few more days till we're out there on sea. Then I'll give you the key from the captain."

It is a better idea than just going with Sirius' plan, but Sirius shakes his head. "No, I don't want to give him another chance to abuse you."

Dennis just looks at him. "I can handle a few more days."

"But I can't. I won't let you!"

"Well, What can you do! You're the one who's chained here. Just wait a few days."

Sirius grumbles, but agrees. "Okay then, but Sharpé will have a very painfully death."

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	9. Carriage ride

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**9. Carriage ride  
**_Dedicated to: PenguinDictator1_

* * *

The small carriage finds its way over the small bumpy paths of Port Key, with in it; Harry, Draco and Raptor-cramped in a cage-while Colin and Dean ride on top of it. They have picked up the amulet at Remus place, put their own clothes on again and said their goodbyes.

Draco stares sneering at the small dragon in his lap, who seems to like him. "You!" he yells at his 'master'. "Why the hell did you have to put me along with this thing in here?"

Harry leans over at him and smiles sweetly. "It's just that ya not tamed yet, and the people here don't want wild dragons roamin' around."

Draco rolls his eyes and then stares suspiciously at the dragon, which is now nuzzling the front of his pants. "I think it likes me a bit too much."

"It does?" asks Harry innocently.

Draco stares for a long moment at it and then scowls as he realizes. "Dammit! Why did you lock me in a cage with a female dragon? Not to mention the fact that she LIKES me!"

"Raptor's female? Woah, and I didn't know. Maybe I can breed." Harry glances amused from the dragon to Draco, who is glaring with bared teeth at him. "Don't worry Draco, you're getting' out as soon as we've left the city." He looks out the window. "Which is about now."

The carriage finally leaves Port Key and heads for its next direction.

"Where are we going anyway?" Draco asks, finally released from the small cage, and now sitting across Harry.

"Hogsmeade," answers Harry and glances at Draco, who is still covered with grime. "Maybe you can take a bath there."

Draco crosses his arms and scowls. "Is your house there? Am I expected to work there?"

Harry laughs. "No, my uncle be there."

Draco raises a brow and is about to ask more, when Dean knocks on the roof of the carriage. "Cap'n!" He shouts. "We're bein' followed!"

Draco stares incredulous at Harry. "Captain?" wonders he out loud as he watches Harry hang out the window to look behind them.

"They must have recognized me at the market," shouts Harry back to Dean. "Shake 'em off!"

"Aye aye, Captain!"

Harry sits back down and positions his feet on each side of Draco to brace himself. "You better hold on tight." Harry advises and at that moment the carriage jerks to the side to follow a very rough road.

Draco tries to hold onto his seat with all his might, as he is shaken and thrown to every side of the carriage.

Raptor roars in fright.

And Harry sits secured and unmoving, seeming almost to enjoy the wild ride.

As the carriage makes another sudden turn, Draco falls halls over Harry.

"Comfy?" Harry asks and Draco pushes himself up and away from him. "What the Hell is going on?" he yells back.

"We're bein' followed by the garrison. They want to hang me."

"Why?"

"They just don't like pirates. I wonder why." muses Harry.

"Pirate?"

A sudden move and Draco lands with his knees on the floor of the carriage and his upper body sprawled out on Harry's lap.

"They aren't followin' anymore," shouts Colin just a few seconds later and they feel the carriage slow down.

"Well done," Harry shout the compliment at him and then grins at Draco who's still sitting in his compromising position.

Draco looks up at him, but doesn't bother getting up. "You're a pirate?"

"Aye. Harry James Potter, it's a pleasure," says Harry and taps against an invisible hat.

"Potter! I knew it! Your eyes!' Draco stands half up and stares fascinated at Harry's forehead. "Where's the scar?"

Harry pushes the black locks away from his forehead to reveal the lightening bolt scar.

"You're famous! Do you know that?"

Harry gives him a knowing grin. "Aye, so I heard," answers he and Draco sits back down.

"What do you need me for? Something concerning Latin? And why are we going to Hogsmeade?

"Alright, what I'm goin' to show and tell you can't be told further, got it? Or else I'll let you get acquainted with the reason why I'm so infamous!"

Draco gulps, instinctively knowing that Harry would do it without even blinking, and nods.

"It's like this-" starts Harry to tell and he pulls the amulet off his neck. "This-" He holds it up and let it swing in front of Draco's eyes. "-is a part of the map to Acromantula."

"Bad Faith Island?" asks Draco in awe and snatches the golden amulet away. He rubs softly with a finger over the relief surface and tries to look at it in the bit of sunlight that shines in through the window. He'd heard of the island, just like everyone else in the Caribbean, but the only reason that he'd remembered it was because his real last name 'Malfoy', means something along the same lines: bad faith.

"My uncle, Severus Snape, has another part of it. Can you read it?"

Draco tries to, but then shrugs. "Sort of."

"What do you mean; 'Sort of'?"

"Well, it's all scrambled. To make any sense of it, I'd have to write them down."

Harry nods thoughtfully. "You can do that on my ship."

"We'll reach Hogsmeade by nightfall," tells Colin as he swings his slim body into the carriage. "Dean rides and I'll take over in a few."

Harry nods agreeing. "Snape won't like it when we drop unannounced in on him and there's also Voldemort. We'd better rest." He takes Raptor out her cage and pulls her on his lap and soon all four of them are asleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	10. Commandeering the Ship

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**10. Commandeering the Ship  
**_Dedicated to: Dragonrider123_

* * *

Sirius looks startled up and squints his eyes as he hears the squeaking of the trapdoor that leads to the hold he's being held in. A bit of light seeps into the hold and he can make out a small form coming down.

"Dennis?" he asks hoarsely. Being down there for four days has been a nightmare for him. He finds it even worse than the twelve years he'd spent in the prison Azkaban, and that is definitely not a nice place to be either.

Down here in the hold there is absolutely no light. Flea-infested rats scurry about, scrounging for fallen morsels. And the boat cradles from side to side, making even the most tough-stomached of sailors nauseous after enduring it for so long with such horrid surroundings.

The sounds from above are distracting, and the hours spent listening to those overhead, knowing that they are free and you are not, are quite mind-wrecking. The fact that he only got dinner and beer late at night once a day made his stomach ache in pain and his throat raw. Not to mention that his wrists, neck and ankles hurt like hell thanks to the heavy, metal chains.

"Yes," Dennis answers and walks slowly towards him. He gives Sirius a cup of beer to sooth his throat and kneels down in front of him. Dennis pulls a small key out of one of his leather shoes and unchains Sirius's feet. He stands up to open the ones on his neck and wrists.

"How are you?" he asks with honest concern and smiles at the older man.

Sirius stares at the boy through half-lidded eyes that have too long been cloaked in darkness, and gives him an impish grin. "Just spiffy!" he replies jokingly, but turns serious in a mere few seconds and looks Dennis over. "And you?"

Dennis shrugs casually. "I'm fine."

Sirius eyes widen as he noticed an involuntary shudder racking through the lithe figure of the boy as he shrugs. "You're lying," he states blankly.

"I'm not," answers Dennis quickly and turns away from him. Sirius grabs his shoulder and Dennis hisses in pain.

"What the-?" Sirius swiftly pulls Dennis' shirt up and stares through the dusk at his shoulder. Four parallel scratches reach over the fair skin and Sirius feels the anger rise in him. "He did it again, didn't he! That bastard! That mangy maggot!" he curses, seething with anger. "That despicable bilge rat! Oh Davy! And it's my fault to! If I hadn't agreed to wait, then it wouldn't have-"

"Shut up, Black!"

Sirius immediately stops his self-condemning rant and stares surprised at the grim expression on Dennis face. '_Too fast grown up_,' shoots through his head as he looks at him.

"Just, shut up! You aren't a god, you know!" Dennis says. "It's not your fault."

"Neither is it yours."

"No, its Sharpé's fault. That's why we're going to kill him, right?"

Sirius sees red again and clenches his fists and teeth together. " Yes," he hisses and follows Dennis onto deck.

The deck is completely empty, as the clock already struck eight and the crew is down below, and Sirius forces Dennis to stay behind as he kicks the door to the Captain's cabin open. Sharpé looks startled up from the papers on his desk as the infamous murderer Sirius Black strides towards him. Rage emanating from his very being and the man pulls Sharpé by the shoulders up from his chair. The chair falls on the ground and Sirius pushes the frightened Sharpé roughly against the wall.

"I'm a very tolerant man," Sirius says with a calmness unobtainable by most in such a situation. "Except when it comes to holding a grudge."

Sharpé's eyes widen comically before he falls hard to the ground due to the blow given to his stomach. Coughing and spitting blood from his mouth, Sharpé tries his hardest to stand up again. Once he finally takes hold of himself and is able to stand without his knees giving out, he stares coldly at the scarecrow-like man who stands before him.

"Black," he spats. "Murderer. What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"You've gotten it right in just one guess. Cheers, ol' lad!" answers Sirius and grins maliciously.

He grabs Sharpé's neck and drags him onto the deck where he kicks him hard in the back, sending him flying towards the railing and Sharpé crashes hard on the wood. He rises slowly and smirks at Sirius, wiping a small trail of blood off his lip in a movement only used to mock Sirius.

"Is that all you can do?" he asks and quickly pulls a sharp knife out his boot. He charges forward only to be greeted with a hard kick to the stomach again, which leaves him unconscious when his head hit the deck.

"Well, that certainly took him out," remarks Dennis.

Sirius turns around and watches Dennis walking closer. "What do you think, Dennis?" he inquires. "Throw him overboard now or torture him a bit first?" Sirius prefers the last one, and is already thinking up ways of torture, but is interrupted by Dennis.

"Throw him overboard."

Sirius raises a brow in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Dennis nods grimly. "The less I have to see him-and be reminded-the better."

Sirius nods softly to himself, understanding. He grabs the unconscious Sharpé by his waistband and shirt and throws him overboard. Sharpé's body hits the water with a satisfying splash.

Morning comes with a surprise for the men on board of 'The Bounty', for they find that their captain has disappeared over night and the notorious convict Sirius Black has taken over the steering wheel. And to top it off; he has made the cabin boy his right hand, very strange indeed.

Maybe the boy did 'special' offers for the man? Speaking of the man, he looks like he has came back from the dead, but at the same time appears to be strong-minded as well as strong-willed.

Sirius orders the men to collect on deck while he stands on the stairs that lead to the upper deck, on which Dennis stands by the side of a man who has taken over the steering wheel.

"Men," Sirius begins his speech. "Things are going to be quite different from now on, starting with the fact that I am your new captain!"

"Where's Sharpé?" asks someone in the crowd and Sirius scowls darkly in that general direction.

"Dead."

"Oh good," says an other man. "I didn't like him anyway."

The rest of the crew soon follows with their opinion on the late Captain, and none of it is very good.

Sirius raises a brow in wonder. He has expected them to at least be a bit, well, angry at him for killing their captain. But they act as though he has done them a favor. '_Only for the better,_' he thinks.

"Right," he says. "I see you do not mourn his passing very much."

"Hell no!" yells the man laughing.

"I hope you will show me more loyalty," continues Sirius with narrowed eyes and the crew gets silent. They look uncertainly at each other and then back at Black, who looks at the moment like a man you wouldn't want to cross.

The inner Sirius is grinning madly. '_Hah, hanging around ol' Jamesie paid off. Nothing works as good in regaining loyalty as putting some fear in 'em first and secondly giving them treasure. Now for the second part_.'

"From now on, this will be a buccaneers' ship," he announces and gazes steadily around, challenging anyone to raise their voice and complain. No one does.

"I offer you riches, in return for your loyalty. Whoever doesn't wish to participate will be set ashore at the nearest city."

The offer of leaving people at a city instead of some deserted island, like a lot of other pirate captains would, makes the crew think seriously about his offer. He appears to be very dangerous, but he knows how to show mercy. That is really something to admire.

All plead loyalty and none wish to leave the ship.

Sirius smirks and looks over his shoulder to wink sunnily at Dennis. "Alright men. Then it's settled, and I am proud to be the captain of the lot of you. Pay respect to me and my right hand, and I will do the same."

Sirius now nods to the helmsman.

"Set sail to Port Key! It's time that I visit an old friend of mine."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	11. Convincing Snape

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**11. Convincing Snape  
**_Dedicated to: theriddle in Tom_

* * *

_Jekyll sits on the shore and looks out over the water.  
Far from the coast can a vessel be seen.  
Its three masts are on fire and it burns nicely.  
Jekyll smiles contently and turns towards the screen.  
"Flames will be used to set Voldemort's ship on fire."_

* * *

"Hogsmeade lays ahead of us!"

Dean and Harry wake from their slumber as they hear Colin shout the news. Harry yawns languidly and then smirks, now widely awake while Draco still sleeps soundly. Harry gazes for a long moment at the silver haired man and then laughs. "Oh, that's just too cute. Don't you agree, Dean?"

Dean takes a quick look at Draco and chuckles. "Aye, it is."

Draco opens an eye groggily. "What are you talking about?" he asks and then notices both the heat against him as the orange eyes that stare at him from merely an inch away. "Whoa!" he yells and pushes a startled Raptor into Harry's arms, who doubles over in laughter. "You two make a nice couple," he comments, after regaining his breath. Draco only scowls.

The carriage rides into Hogsmeade and they abandon it behind an old building.

"I suspect that Snape is staying at Borgin & Burkes," Harry tells his companions. "He's so predictable." They head for said place in silence, until Draco finally asks something that has been bothering him.

"Harry? What will become of me?"

"Don't expect great words from me. You are my slave and you are to be a pirate."

"A pirate? Me?"

"Aye, you shall, if you want to or not. But even as a slave, you shall receive part of Bad Faith Island's treasures, I can promise that much."

They stop in front of Borgin & Burkes, not noticing the tall, dark figure standing within the shadows of the building and watching them gleefully.

"Colin, you stay outside with Draco. Snape won't care if I'm family or not and will surely try to shut my mouth if he doesn't like what I say. You two are too important to get killed."

"Aye cap'n."

Dean raises a brow and makes a mock-offended face at Harry. "And I be not important?"

"I need ya to watch my back. I don't trust anyone else with that job." Harry answers placating.

They enter the building and make their way through the drunken crowd. A stairway leads towards the rooms upstairs and Harry signs for Dean to stay down and mingle with the crowd while he goes upstairs. He has just taken one step into the silent hallway when he feels the cold metal of a blade against his throat.

"Who goes there?"

Harry doesn't answer, but leans slightly back so that the blade isn't pressing against his flesh anymore, and ducks under the man's arm. He turns in his dive, grabs the man's head and slams it against the wall. He hears a loud crack and the man slumps onto the floor.

"Knowing Snape, there will be two more guards in front of his chambers," muses Harry softly and smirks, already looking forward to taking them out as well.

And he is right.

As he peers around the corner, he sees two burly pirates standing guard in front of the largest room, both armed with cutlasses and on high alert.

The first pirate is quickly taken care of with a nicely aimed knife deep in his chest. He makes a soft, guttural sound and then falls lifelessly to the ground. The other guard quickly finds shelter behind a wall and has his cutlass ready in his hand. Harry just walks through the hallway towards him, and as the guard looks around the corner and sees Harry with only a knife in his hand, he comes out.

"That be a big mistake," he tells Harry with a grin.

Harry shakes his head. "I don't think so," he answers and the other knife flies through the air to land deep in the guard's throat. He drops his cutlass and slumps to the floor, bleeding to death from his new wound. Harry steps over him and walks into the chambers.

"Hello Snape," Harry announces him presence as he comes to a halt behind Snape and let the blade of his cutlass rest on the shoulder of his uncle. The man sneers shortly at him and continues bottling the poison he is working on. "If you're one of Voldemort's men-"

Harry chuckles softly. "Oh come on Snape, don't you recognize me? I admit it has been four years, but they all say I'm a spitting image of my father."

Snape freezes, then turns to scrutinize Harry in the bit of lamplight that is lightening the room. He squints and then a dark scowl appears on his shallow face. "I recognize you. You're James' son; Harry Potter."

Harry gives him a bright smile and Snape scowls even more darkly. "You're James' boy alright. You've always brought trouble, blast you. Why are you here?"

"Voldemort killed my father," Harry tells him.

"I'm aware of that."

"And dad gave me the map."

This draws Snape's attention. "You have his part of the map?" he asks incredulously.

"Aye."

"And why are you here? If you have the map, then Voldemort's also around here somewhere." Snape abandons his poisons to grab the pistol that has been laying besides him on a chair.

Harry puts a hand on his arm to get his attention. "We can fight him together. Join me and we have two-thirds of the map. Together we can take Voldemort out. And even if you stay here, Voldemort will get to you just to get his hands on your piece of the map."

Snape shakes the hand off and starts to pace up and down the room, deep in thought. Finally he turns to Harry and nods. "I'll do it, I'll join you. Where's the map?"

Harry pulls the amulet out from under his shirt and Snape snorts. "Smart. Well, like James, mine's well hidden."

They leave the chambers and Harry gets a few dark glances from his companion as they walk past the dead guards.

Harry shrugs innocently. "They were in my way."

They are about to walk down the stairs as the doors are kicked open and the place is almost immediately filled with Voldemort's pirates. Voldemort himself makes his way through the crowd to the stairs, holding Draco in a vise-like grip and with a very sharp knife against his throat.

"I knew you would bring him in Harry, blast you," Snape snarls at Harry and points his pistol at Voldemort, but knows better than to shoot as there are quite a lot of Voldemort's men, pointing their guns at his crew.

Voldemort stops at the foot of the stairs and grins evilly up at them. "Hello, brother o' mine."

"Voldemort," growls Snape at Voldemort, who just laughs and turns his attention to Harry. He pushes the knife gently into Draco's neck and a trail of blood finds its way over Draco's neck and chest.

"What did you say, Harry? He is 'too important to get killed'?" Voldemort says with a smirk.

Harry looks down with wide eyes at his beautiful silver-haired slave, frantically wondering what to do.

"Hand it over or he dies," threatens Voldemort cruelly.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	12. Captain Raven

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**12. Captain Raven  
**_Dedicated to: deathbystereo41_

* * *

"Captain Black! A ship right ahead!"

Sirius stalks towards the railing where Dennis stands with a telescope. Dennis gives him the telescope and points ahead. "Black sails, Sirius."

Sirius squints and stares through it, finding the vessel in no time. It has indeed ragged black sails and makes one wonder how it's able to sail that fast with them.

"You know what that means," says Dennis darkly.

Sirius lowers the telescope and nods. "Aye, the _'__**Black Pear**_**l'.**"

"Captain!" yells the man in the crow's nest and Sirius looks up. "She's sailing under a Blood Red Flag!"

This causes chaos on board of Sirius's ship.

"A Red Flag? That mean 'no mercy'! We're all gonna die!"

"Cowards!" yells Sirius. "You bunch of cowards! Be the men you claim to be and defend the ship!"

A man steps forwards and waves madly at the advancing ship. "She has a trained crew. We-"

"Are about to get kicked up your ass if you don't get ready for battle," snarls Sirius angry. "You all pledged loyalty to me, but at the first threat you run around like a bunch of jelly legged landlubbers! Either way, she's already too close and too fast to get rid off. So if I were you, I would grab whatever weapon I can find and fight! Fight for the ship and your lives!"

Listening to his own words, Sirius pulls a pistol from his waistband and handles his cutlass.

He has cleaned himself up the last night and confiscated a few of Sharpé's clothes. And it has to be said that he doesn't look very bad in them. Not bad at all actually. He also has washed his hair and has it now tied in his neck. He left his beard, making him look roguish and wild. The perfect pirate captain.

His words and actions give a slight change in morale and one by one, the crew grab their weapons and look expectantly at Black.

"Are you with me?" his loud voice booms.

"Aye Captain!" answers the whole crew.

"Then FIGHT! Fight for the ship and your lives! Let us be the first crew to have crossed the **'Black Pearls**' path and SURVIVED! Hoist the colors!"

They raise a blue flag-the oldest pirate flag known-the flag of the sea, and prepare for battle.

The **'Black Pearl'** already gains distance on them and they are soon in the close range of her canons. Fortunately enough, she doesn't use them, meaning that she wants the ship whole.

There is already chaos on deck as both crews shoot at each other, usually hitting everything else except their target. Splinters of the masts, ropes and other hit objects rain down on both crews and the smoke and soot of the pistols make their eyes burn.

Then, before the '_**Black Pearl'**__s_ crew board their ship, they hear a roaring voice.

"Kill 'em all and let God sort 'em out!"

The pirates swarm over Sirius' ship and bloody fights issue.

Dennis let his small hunting knife fall as he looks frightened around. He doesn't know how to fight. He doesn't even know if he has the guts to actually kill somebody. For a moment he wishes that his older brother is with him to help him, but then he spots the captain of the **'**_**Black Pearl**_**'**.

The Captain of the Black Pearl has two earrings and a nose ring. He has, like most pirates have, a pretty dark tan, but sported with that really light blue eyes. He had let his brown hair grow out till it got all tangly and formed into dreads on its own accord, a style which most pirates wear.

His leather pants and white shirt are bloody and covered with soot, but Dennis guesses that it wasn't his own blood, as he is still able to walk steadily around, cutting pirates down on each side of him.

Dennis stares mesmerized at the maniacal grin on the man's face, showing two golden teeth, as he hears a husky voice besides him.

"Hey you! Pretty boy! You are going to please me after we've killed everyone else of this crew!"

Dennis begins to whiten and feels bile rise in his throat. "What is going on! Do I have a bloody fucking sign above me head or something? 'Tight ass, please fuck me'?"

"Dennis! Go below!" orders Sirius harshly as he cuts the pirate that is accosting Dennis, down with his cutlass.

Dennis gives him a wide-eyed glance, backs away, turns around and then runs away. He pulls the door that leads to the galley open and half falls-half stumbles down the small stairways. He pulls the door open and freezes. In front of him stands Fletcher, the ships' cook. The side of his head is bashed in and his nose seems to be broken. The man lifts his fist to hit him and Dennis raises his hands to show he's unarmed. "Fletcher! Its me, Dennis!"

Fletcher stops. "The cabin boy?"

"Yes."

Fletched lowers his arm and takes a deep breath. Dennis watches with horror how the blood gushes over the man's shirt. Fletcher, sways a bit on his feet, then falls down to the ground. Dead before he even touches the ground.

"Oh Merlin," mumbles Dennis, before he empties his stomach onto the floor. He's not even gained his breath, when he hears shooting behind him and he makes himself scarce. He hears an explosion that makes him deaf for a moment and smoke blinds him as he tries to find his way through the innards of the ship.

Finally, he's in the place where the crew sleeps. It's room with a very low ceiling. Rats and cockroaches scurry around in the filth and the stench is so terrible that it almost makes him faint.

Dennis quickly binds a piece of cloth over his mouth and nose and crawls to a corner where he can hide under the canvas. Some hungry rats try to get near him, but he bats them away with a piece of wood he finds right next to him.

The sounds of the bloody fight on deck can be heard clearly from where he is and Dennis thinks worriedly about how Sirius is fairing.

'Maybe he's already dead. I mean, he is no real Pirate! Perhaps he is being killed right now at this very moment!' he stares worried up and then hides under the canvas as an explosion on deck sends some wood and splinters down from the ceiling. 'Oh Merlin! What if the ship sinks and I'm down here!'

He starts to shake uncontrollably and waits. After a long time, he falls exhausted asleep with the sounds of screeching rats, howls of dying men and the creaking of the boat as his lullaby.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	13. Snape's Map

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**13. Snape's Map  
**_Dedicated to: Tommy_

* * *

"Harry, you've grown up," says Voldemort and looks Harry over, his eyes stop on the lightning bolt scar above the boy's fierce, green eyes and he smirks cruelly.

"I knew you wouldn't die by the sea," Voldemort tells him. "I knew ever since you were just a brat of one year old, that the sea wouldn't dare take your life."

He starts to stalk around Harry, having pushed Draco into the capable hands of his right-hand earlier, and grins maniacally. "I still remember that day as if it were yesterday, the day that I gave you that scar." He taps with a finger thoughtfully against his chin.

"Halloween and dear old Chauncey made us all come together, probably wished to cure the bad blood between all of his sons before he gave us the map. Too bad it didn't work out like he planned." He smirks, showing he's not feeling sorry at all.

"I can still hear your mother's beautiful scream the moment I let you drop into the water. I can't even imagine what she was thinking when she asked me to hold you, probably something along the same lines as your grandfather. I thought that the anchor you hit would have at least caused you some brain damage."

He shrugs. "Oh well, the only thing that ruined my day was the fact that your godfather Black," Voldemort's apparently doesn't like Sirius much either. "Jumped after you to save your precious little life."

"I've always known you didn't like me."

"Give me the map, Harry."

"I think not."

"Then he'll die," Voldemort promises as he drags Draco towards him again.

"No he wont," says Harry, and at that moment, Draco elbows Voldemort in the stomach. Voldemort's grip on him loosens, making it possible for Draco to push his hand away and make it safely to Harry's side.

Harry now has his cutlass raised against Voldemort and smirks. "I told you," his smirk changes into a warning glare. "From now on, keep your hands off my property."

Voldemort glances from him to Draco. "Your property?" he asks interested. "My, my, and I never knew."

"And you still don't," Harry answers and lashes out at Voldemort with a swift and sudden attack. This is the signal to the others and various fights start again, with Voldemort and Harry in the center of it. Draco takes it upon himself to protect Harry's back.

He immediately has to fight off a burly man, whose smell is more deadly then his sword and Draco manages to keep the man at a distance with a sword he had nicked from Voldemort's right-hand man.

"What's wrong, boy?" the man asks mockingly as he slashes hard enough to make Draco's cutlass vibrate at the impact. "Not man enough to kill, eh?"

He jabs playfully with his sword against Draco's cutlass and then leans towards him. "I will take pleasure in gutting you, boy," breathes the man into his face. However, Draco is suddenly pushed forward as Harry accidentally bumps him from behind while dueling with Voldemort. The burly pirate is immediately impaled on Draco's cutlass and the fair-haired man stares speechlessly as his first kill slowly slides to the ground.

The chaos is complete at that moment, as the place fills up with even more pirates. Colin is leading Harry's men and slowly Voldemort's crew realize they have no chance. One at a time, they disappear cowardly without sparing a last glance to their fallen comrades.

Voldemort and Harry are clueless to everything going on around them as they duel, paying attention only to one another.

"I see fear in your eyes," Voldemort says, grinning maliciously, as their blades meet with a metallic clang.

"And I see desperation in yours," answers Harry as he lashes out to his opponent's side. The tip of his cutlass slashes through a layer of clothing, covering Voldemort's tight and it leaves a shallow but long red trail on the man's flesh. Voldemort counter attacks and manages to cut Harry's shirt half-open, but fails to draw blood.

"Not as good as you think you are, Voldie," jests Harry as he turns slightly to the side to avoid Voldemort's cutlass that soars yet again through the air.

They go on like that, seemingly more interested in making each other bleed than actually killing, till they realize that it's becoming quite silent around them. One glance around tells Voldemort that he's almost alone and he curses softly under his breath before he turns back to Harry.

"Evil will always triumph, Harry, because good is dumb. Remember that," he whispers and makes his escape after the crew that left him so cowardly behind.

Snape and Harry's crew cheers and starts celebrating their victory with wine and beer. Pirates help their wounded comrades sit and cheerfully hand them foaming goblets of beer. But none of Snape's men seems to notice that, because their captain is badly hurt.

Harry and Draco crouch down beside the fallen captain and Harry checks his wounds worriedly. He looks up and Draco can see by the expression on his face that Snape probably won't survive.

"Harry," coughs Snape and grabs the front of Harry's shirt to pull him closer. Harry suddenly realizes that this is the second family-member that will have died in his arms in merely two days.

"My map-the burial," Snape says with difficulty and a trail of blood starts to leave the side of his mouth. "The cross-Virginia Bloom 1564 - 1598…" he coughs one last time, the blood now flowing freely from his mouth and wounds, then death takes him away.

Harry closes Snape's eyes ceremoniously, then raises himself from the ground to look around. "Dean, assemble the men and take them to the ship. Make sure the wounded get treated," he orders calmly. "And don't forget Colin."

"Aye captain."

He turns to Draco. "We'll go to the burial."

Draco glances shortly down at Snape and then around. "What about his men?" he wonders.

Harry follows his gaze and shakes his head. "Expect no help from them. Before you know it, they'll be trying to kill each other to become captain themselves. They'll see me as a threat. They don't know about Acromantula as Snape and I did, so let's leave it that way."

He seizes Draco by the arm and pulls the man along with him, away from the crowd. They step out onto the empty streets nearby and head towards the burial place.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**For those who desire to watch some Pirate Movies:**

Cutthroat Island  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
Treasure Island  
Treasure Planet  
The Muppets Treasure Island  
Mutiny on The Bounty  
Hook  
Peter Pan  
The Black Pirate  
Captain Blood and the Sea Hawk  
The Black Swan  
The Crimson Pirate  
The Island  
Peter Crook and Graham Capman's sad spoof  
Yellowbeard  
Pirates  
The Pirates of Penzanse  
A Pirate's Heart  
Black Beard


	14. ‘Do not fear, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow is he...

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**14. 'Do not fear, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow is here!'  
**_Dedicated to: Myself!_

* * *

"Gross, it smells rotten here!"

"Obviously, Herm. The hold of the _'__**Black Pearl'**_, did too, like you can remember."

"Oh shut up. Well, do you think he's here?"

Dennis opens his eyes and peers over the canvass towards the voices. The eerie silence makes it clear to him that the fighting on deck has ended. He watches confused how two young men, dressed in fancy clothes, walk past the canvas hammocks. They both are holding their sleeves in front of their noses to keep the stench our of their noses.

"Nah, he's not here. Let's go upstairs."

"Ron, it might not be a good idea to face Captain Black without the boy. He seems likely to kill us for that."

Dennis immediately jumps up from his hiding space. "Sirius is still alive?"

They turn startled towards him. "Are you Dennis?" the red-head then asks. Dennis notices that he has a black eye and what is most likely a broken nose. His brown-haired companion seems better off and only has a split lip. The wound look old so they are not acquired in the fight, but in an earlier situation.

Dennis gives him a curt nod as an answer.

"Well," the brown haired guy says, his voice is a tad too high and shrill for Dennis' liking. "Sirius Black has send us to find you. The fight is over."

"And we won?"

"Obliviously, or else we wouldn't be here, but still locked up in **'**_**Black Pearl'**_**s** belly."

"Who are you anyway?" asks Dennis as he leaves his hiding place and come to their side.

"I'm Ron," the redhead introduces himself and then motions to the other. "This is Herm. We were captives of the **'**_**Black Pearl'**_**.**"

"Were, since Sirius Black saved us," Herm adds with a smile. "So, you're Dennis?"

"Aye."

"Good, then come with us; Captain Black wishes to see you."

They find their way to the deck where Dennis with his first step slips in a puddle of blood. As he stands up again, he sees how Sirius' men are busy throwing their dead enemies overboard and already started to fix up the ship and scrub the blood of the deck.

"Hey, lad. You alright?" asks the rough voice of Sirius.

Dennis turns quickly to the man and nods relieved as he sees that Black is not badly hurt. He has a small bloody scratch at the side of his brow though. "Aye, captain."

Sirius grins and gives him a quick pat on his back. "That's a good lad," he pushes the boy towards the mast. "Now go help Murdock fix the sails." Dennis quickly starts on his task as Sirius turns to the two former captives of the '_**Black Pearl**__'._

"And you two, you'd better make yourselves useful too."

Herm and Ron glance at each other, then shrug and start to help the crew.

Not much later, Dennis jumps out of the rigging in front of Sirius and waits patiently for Sirius to finish yelling his orders to some slow men. Dennis' gaze falls on Ron, who is helping Herm carry a box and realizes something as he watches the brown-haired guy walk. He nudges Sirius and leans over to him. "Siri, that's a girl."

Sirius furrows his brows confused, not seeming to understand, and Dennis points at Ron and Herm. "She's a girl."

"Ron?" Sirius blinks naively and Dennis gazes incredulous up at the man. How dense was Sirius Black? But Sirius winks at him. "I know Herm's not a guy. Everyone on board already figured that out."

Dennis is astonished by that and Sirius swings his arm around the lad. "The crew just doesn't comment on it, because I haven't yet. I'll let her tell it herself, when she feels like it."

"But, will it be safe for her? I mean-" he trails off.

"She'll be safe, alright. She's got that lad to protect her. He probably got that black eye and broken nose from protecting her on the _**'Black Pearl'**_. Besides, I already informed the crew that whoever dared to touch Herm will be keelhauled."

"Oh…"

"Capt'n! Boat on starboard!"

"What?" Sirius stalks towards the railing and leans over it to watch a small boat sail against the ship. It's only occupant stands unsteadily up and then falls over the edge into the water. The man breaks surface again and manages to cling onto some rope they throw down. They haul him aboard.

The man stands swaggering in front of them and Sirius is about to ask who the hell he is, when his eyes fall on the exposed right arm of the man. He has the P of pirate burned in his tanned flesh and above it a tattoo of a sparrow can be seen.

Before them stands no other than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, a truly feared man, supposedly so evil that Hell itself had spat him back out and the pain in every Naval Officer's ass.

Yet at the moment, the fearsome pirate is soaked to the bone and clearly quite drunk.

He is wearing a waistcoat and shirt, and his long fingers are already loosening the cravat, exposing the dark tanned flesh of his chest.

"You're Jack Sparrow," Sirius states startled. Even he had heard tales of the man while being stuck in Azkaban.

"'Captain' Jack Sparrow, to be precise," says Jack annoyed and frowns slightly as he thinks. "Right now I'm having amnesia and deja vu at the same time. Me thinks I've forgotten this before."

"Um yeah sure," says Sirius. "Let me guess, there was mutiny on your ship and they left you behind?"

Jack glares at him and points up with one finger. "Yer 'ave no right ta accuse me of such a thing."

Sirius frowns. "I'm not accusing you of anything."

Jack blinks. "Oh right. So, who are ya?"

"He is THE Sirius Black," Dennis answers instead and stands proudly next to Sirius, who send him an quick glance.

Jack looks Sirius over and starts to grin. "Sirius Black? The man who got lifelong at Azkaban? Yer famous, did you kno' that?" the man tells, sounding more sober with the minute.

"It crossed my mind, I admit," answers Sirius darkly. Famous for being a murderer isn't something he is very happy with, but, he remembers that people think the same of pirates. '_And I am now a pirate too… but if he says anything about the nun…'_

"I've heard quite a lot about you," continues Jack. "Why ya got in prison and then I mean the story according to yeh men, and not the fairytale the government told."

Sirius takes interested a step towards Jack. "My men?"

"Aye, me got three of them as crew and more joined other ships."

"They became pirates?" wonders Sirius enlightened.

"And the finest too. They knew loyalty, unfortunately I lost all of them."

"Who and how?"

"Aidden Maynard, Dozer and Runrig 'Spikes'. First two about 5 years ago in a fight on sea. Runrig found himself a wife and lives on one of the islands with ten kid sof so," Jack waves vaguely with his hands.

"So they became pirates…" repeats Sirius again.

"Sirius. What are you two talking about?" Dennis asks and glances confused from Jack to Sirius. "Your men? What men?"

Sirius stares for a moment speechless at Dennis, then remembers that the boy doesn't know very much about his real past.

"I'll tell you later," he promises and turns towards Jack who is looking appreciating around.

"Yer stole this ship?" the tanned pirate asks.

"No, I borrowed it. Without permission, of course," Sirius answers dryly and Jack gives him a toothy grin. Somehow the two of them get on quite well and Sirius is about to ask the man for a drink in his cabin when someone storms towards them.

"Where is he!" screams a very angry voice.

They all turn around to see a furious Herm stalk towards them. Jack grins and is about to raise his hand in a friendly wave as he is slapped, hard.

"I didn't deserve that…" says the pirate captain as he rubs over his sore cheek.

They stare surprised at Herm and she points accusing at Jack. "You tried to feed me drunk!" she accuses the pirate.

"Drunk? With what?" asks Ron blinking.

"Rum."

Ron turned towards Jack. "Why didn't I get some."

"Yer not me type, savvy."

Sirius grins cheekily and turns towards Herm. "And why would _you_ be his type," he ponders out loud.

Herm slaps a hand for her mouth and exchanges a frightened glance with Ron who shrugs.

"She is a girl," Ron admits carelessly and Sirius stares semi-surprised at her. "A girl? I would never have guessed!"

Dennis rolls his eyes and wonders if Sirius' imprisonment hasn't made him slightly mad in the head.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	15. What does the map say?

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**15. What does the map say?  
**_Dedicated to: Matt_

* * *

"Here it is!"

Draco and Harry have reached the burial and now stroll through it. Draco points at a grave carrying the name: Virginia Bloom. Harry stares down at it and then exchanges a glance with his blond companion. "Think the map is buried with the body?" he questions.

The blond shrugs. "Think Snape's able to have done such a thing?"

Harry nods gravely and a bitter smile touches his lips. "Aye. Well; start digging!"

Draco raises an elegant brow and then crosses resolutely his arms. "You're not suggesting that _I'm_ going to dig it up, are you?"

"Ya know, that's exactly what I was thinking," smiles Harry, and he points to the grave. "On yer knees, slave!"

Now both brows shoot up and Harry laughs hysterically at Draco's expression. _'Maybe he's mad after all, it does seems like it.'_ thinks Draco uncomfortably. Harry stops laughing and smirks at him. "Alright, I'll help," he says. "But yer not an obedient slave! Were you someone else's slave, you'd have gotten a lashing from yer master already."

Harry falls down on his knees and starts to dig with his hands. Draco follows slowly his example, but digs with less enthusiasm. "Were I someone else's _slave_," Draco spits the word 'slave', to show his dislike of his status. "I'd have killed my _master_ before I had left town."

Harry grins at Draco's bitter answer and they start digging in silence. They have dug quite a hole when Draco suddenly stops and looks around. He gets up and brushes the hair out of his face, leaving black smudges behind. Harry watches with confusion as Draco takes a few steps away from the grave and then studies the burial with a slight frown on his face.

"Tired already?" he asks, but Draco shakes his head. "No, it's just, Snape, hmm." He stares thoughtfully at the cross and Harry can't help thinking that Draco looks quite stunning in the white light of the moon, especially with those cute smudges on his face.

"Why did Snape say 'the cross'; there are only crosses here," his questioning gaze turns towards Harry who gulps slightly and takes his mind back to the question.

"He was dyin'; you'll say nonsense things when you're feelin' yer blood slowly leavin' your body."

"That's illogical. What waste your last breath on-wait!" Draco walks to the cross of Virginia Bloom' and starts to pull on it while Harry watches him skeptically. The earth finally lets go of the cross and Draco falls backwards with the cross on top of him. He sits back up and starts to rub the dirt of it. Harry watches him and then gives an unbelieving laugh.

"Well I'll be damned!"

He stares at the cross's end, which has carvings like his amulet has. Draco stands up and gloats.

"Draco, you're... the best bargain I ever bought!"

Draco stops gloating. "Nice compliment," says he dryly. Harry smiles and reaches out for it, but Draco takes a step away and grins evilly. "Hm? I was the one who found it, so I actually own it."

"But I own you, so it's also mine."

Draco frowns as Harry pulls it out of his hands and starts to walk away, then he kicks annoyed some dirt back into the grave and follows. Harry suddenly stops walking and Draco walks against him. "What the-?"

He stares over the dark-haired man's shoulder and notices another man, standing in front of the gates and watching them. The man suddenly opens his mouth and yells loudly: "GRAVE ROBBERS! Desecration of tombs!"

They quickly storm towards the man, who jumps away and they take a wild run through the town. The man's shout has alerted others and soon bullets start to hail down on them. Draco manages to dodge all of them, but Harry with the heavy cross in his arms gets a bullet in his stomach. He stumbles a bit at the impact, but bites his teeth together and keeps running. They find their way through the labyrinth of streets and out of town, quickly heading towards **'**_**Lily's Revenge'**_.

On the ship awaits them a surprise.

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

Remus Lupin smiles calmly and shrugs. "I was getting bored in Port Key. Seeing you again was the most exciting thing that has happened to me in months, so I figured; why not join you on your quest."

Harry grins at him and then pushes the cross into Draco's arms. He stumbles towards Colin and grabs his arm. "Well done," he compliments Colin. The boy immediately realizes it is about the way he so valiantly had shown up with enforcements and he smiles up him. Colin then notices that Harry is clutching his stomach and quickly yells for Dean, his eyes not leaving Harry's bleeding wound.

Dean is soon at their side and Harry ignores the pain to inform him of something he finds more important. "Dean, where's my dragon?"

"In the crow's-nest."

Harry looks surprised up. "She can fly already?"

"Aye, the moment yeh left the ship, she flew up and stayed there. Remus said it was looking for a high place to sleep, though it's been quite a while."

"Think she's sick?" asks Harry worriedly and stumbles towards the rigging, intent on going to Raptor to see if she's alright, when a hand pulls him back.

"She's alright Harry," smiles Remus. "You'd better take care of yourself." He nods at his wound and is about to take a good look at it himself, when another pirate pulls him away.

"Murdock's leg is badly hurt; think it has to be chopped off." Remus immediately starts helping the injured crew with patching up and burning wounds closed and all that, leaving Draco to lead Harry to his cabin. There, Harry sweeps all the things off a table and sits down on it.

"Draco, you take care of the bullet," orders Harry.

"Why me?"

"Because you're my slave and I want you too. Colin can't stand to see either me or Dean hurt and last time he saw a deep slash on Dean's chest, he fainted. Dean's hands are too rough and Remus is helping the crew, so that leaves only you."

Harry takes one of Draco's hands in his and rubs a finger softly over the slave's palm, making Draco shudder involuntarily under the caress. Harry stares at the hand.

"You have soft hands and slim fingers." He drops the hand and smirks at Draco. "Good enough to pick the bullet outta my stomach."

Draco doesn't know whether to blush like a virgin or be offended, so he just settles for causing Harry as much pain as possible and starts to work. He pushes Harry down on the table and rips the cloth away, baring Harry's chest so he can see what he's doing. The blood is still pouring out of the wound and Draco quickly presses some cloth on it to stem the blood.

Harry groans and grabs a bottle of rum he conveniently managed not to knock off the table. He takes a few big gulps. "Okay, I'm ready."

"So," says Draco as he starts to feel inside the wound. "Who took care of these other wounds then?" he asks, referring to the various other scars on Harry's body.

Harry takes another gulp of rum, trying to ease the pain. "Me."

Draco blinks, surprised, and Harry groans again. "That hurts Draaaayccco," he whines.

"Don't be such a baby," orders Draco. "You did them yourself?"

"Aye," Harry pulls a face as Draco touches the bullet. "Sometimes my dad. Had no other option." He raises the bottle and salutes Draco with a pained expression on his face. "But now I have you. Aaargh!"

Draco pulls the bullet out, drops it on the floor, and grabs Harry's rum.

"Pain, pain, go away, come again some other day," the young pirate sings softly under his breath.

Draco tilts his head slightly to the side, as if pondering Harry's appeal, he then grins evilly . "Request Denied," he says and pours the rum over the wound to disinfect it.

Harry sits up rigidly. "Holy shit!" he curses and stares with shock at a smirking Draco who is clearly enjoying himself.

"Now now, Harry, why do you get yourself shot if you don't like the pain."

"It wasn't my idea! Arrrgh! Be careful with that."

"With what?"

"Ouch! Hey, you did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did."

"Sadist."

"No, it's Sinclair."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chasing Dreams

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**16. Chasing Dreams  
**_Dedicated to: Darknessreigns_

* * *

Captain Sirius Black, Ron, Herm and 'Captain' Jack Sparrow are sitting together in the captain's cabin of _**'The Marauder'**_**,** as Sirius so nicely renamed his ship. Sirius, acting like the gentleman he had once been, gives them all a glass of wine. Jack gives his glass an odd look and probably wishes it is rum.

The captain of **'**_**The Marauder'**_sits down on a comfortable chair and waits for the others to follow his example. Jack saunters around, looking with interest at various objects, while Herm and Ron share uncomfortable glances. It is not long before there's a knock on the door and Dennis comes in.

"We're on course for Port Key again," he tells them cheerfully as he flops down on a chair and is rewarded with a broad grin from Sirius. The grin isn't only because of the fact that the boy had taken care of that, but mostly because Dennis doesn't seem to be uncomfortable in the place where many bad memories hang.

"Well done," says the roguish pirate and hands a glass over to the boy, who takes it thankfully. Ron, Hermione and Jack are a bit bewildered about the fact that the cabin boy is also amongst them.

"He's your son?" guesses Jack while trying to find similarities between the two of them.

Sirius chuckles as he and the boy share an amused look. "No, he's my rescuer."

Ron seems to accept that explanation, but Hermione starts to wonder in what way Dennis could have rescued the roguish pirate. Meanwhile, Jack is still examining Sirius and Dennis and finally comes to the conclusion that Dennis couldn't possibly be related to Sirius.

"So, Herm?"

"Er yeah?"

"Care to explain?"

"Well-I-" the girl starts to fiddle with the hem of her shirt and doesn't seem to be able to find the words.

"Her real name is Hermione and she's my wife."

They all look at Ron, surprised at his bluntness, and Jack raises a brow at him. "Yeh hadn't told me that, mate," he says accusingly and Hermione gives him a curt look.

"Would it have kept you from flirting with me?"

Jack thinks for a minute and then grins, exposing his gold teeth. "Eh… nay."

"Ron's father is a count, though a rather poor one and my parents are just peasants that work on his lands. There was no way they would have let us get married as they saw in Ron the one to take over the title and the lands."

"Only son?"

"Not really. I've got five older brothers and one younger sister."

"Then why are you the successor?"

"Because they all went away. One lives in Transylvania and the other in Egypt. Percy went to fight in some war and Fred and George, who are twins, just disappeared one day." Ron shrugs a bit uncomfortably.

"I know how it feels to lose a brother," comments Dennis softly and gives Ron an understanding glance.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Dennis smiles mournfully. "My brother left as a ships boy a few years ago. His vessel encountered pirates and he got killed."

"I'm sorry to hear so."

Dennis shrugs to let them know he wants to change the topic.

"Ron, Hermione, I can take you as far as Port Key. It's where we're heading," says Sirius and the couple gives him a relieved smile.

"Really? Thank you."

Jack has followed their conversation with only slight interest and now puts his still full glass down on the table. "Good, that's settled!" He grins and then turns to look sternly at Sirius. "Now tell me; did yeh shoot holes in me ship?" he wishes to know.

Sirius shakes his head. "No, all the fighting was all on the deck of **'**_**The Marauder**_**'**."

"Oh good," Jack glances quickly at Sirius' face to see if he feels offended by that comment. "Not for you, of course."

Sirius laughs unconcerned. "As you can see, _'__**The Marauder**__'_ isn't badly hurt. She's a strong one. Say, are you-"

A pirate storms in in the middle of Sirius' sentence. "Captain! There's a ship ahead."

Sirius quickly stands up. "Another one? What colors?" he wishes to know as he stalks around the table and follows the pirate onto the deck.

"Erm none. It's not big either."

On deck, Sirius checks the surrounding water and then frowns. "Where is it then?"

The pirate chuckles uncomfortably. "Eh, it does appear to be fast," he says and then points to the railing where two board hooks are hanging on.

Jack, who like the others followed Sirius on deck, saunters towards the railing and starts to grin broadly as he looks down. Jack smiles as he hangs over the wood and stares at the people in the smaller ship-boat. It's a single-masted vessel with one big sail and on board are only a few people.

"Annamaria! Nice ship yeh got there! How did yeh get it?" He spots the other people. "Gibbs! Cotton! Why sail under her command when you could've under mine?" grins the mad pirate.

"Ask us no questions, get no lies," smirks Gibbs up at him.

"Fair enough."

"Black," Jack slaps Sirius comradely on his back. "Meet my mates!"

Sirius nods a greeting at them and Jack continues his conversation as Sirius listens, intrigued.

"Anna-dear, what are yeh doin' in these waters?"

The dark pirate woman stares up at him with cold eyes. "I was going to propose an alliance: yer ship and mine could nicely work together, but it seems that yeh don't have a ship…"

"Ah, but she's not far away!" Jack quickly explains. "We can still catch up with her."

Annamaria raises a brow and Jack smiles, trying to look trustworthy, and failing.

"Alright, but if yeh lose her again: yer on yer own!"

Jack grins smugly at these words and whirls around. He grabs Sirius' hand which he shakes enthusiastically. "I thank yeh for yer hospitality, Black, but I must take me leave now," he says with quasi-sadness.

"I hope you get your ship back, Sparrow."

"Oh I will, after all: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." The pirate glances at Hermione and gives her a lopsided grin. "Care to join me, fair lady?"

Ron takes a step towards her, but he has nothing to be afraid of. "Thanks for the offer, but no."

"Pity," says the ship-less pirate and in one swift movement jumps off the railing into the boat, taking both board hooks with him as he goes. As Sirius and the others watch them go, Dennis voices what's on all their minds.

"Jack Sparrow is one mad pirate."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	17. Raise a glass to the Dead

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**17. Raise a Glass to the Dead  
**_Dedicated to: Karly_

* * *

Harry crouches down next to his desk and ruffles through the stuff he had thrown on the ground earlier. He takes a roll of parchment out of the mess and opens it on the desk. It appears to be a map. Draco watches him with interest as Harry reaches for the wooden cross that Draco had carelessly tossed onto the desk. Harry quickly fishes for some charcoal and a lineal from the heap and then motions for Draco to come closer.

"What do you make of this?" he questions as he draws Draco's attention to the wooden cross.

"Can I have some paper?" Draco asks and grabs the charcoal readying himself for his 'job.' He receives his desired paper and starts to work. After a while he frowns at his handiwork.

"Harry, it's a bit, well, very difficult to understand. Actually, it makes no sense." He turns around as he gets no answer and notices that the pirate in question isn't present anymore. "Damnit Potter! Where are you?"

As if called, the door opens and Harry calmly walks in. "-and get some meat out of the hold," Harry yells over his shoulder to a crew member. "Raptor just got out of her egg two days ago and she hasn't eaten yet! Poor girl."

He turns towards the scowling blond and throws something at him. Draco catches it with fast reflexes and realizes that it's the amulet.

The pirate grabs a chair and turns it backwards, sitting down on it with his legs both on one side of it and leaning forward with his arms on the back rest. "I think it might be handy to take a look at both. If the coordinates of the island are only on one of the three maps, someone would have found it already," the dark-haired youngster explains logically.

Draco gives him a quick nod and starts to study it while Harry's mind starts to wander. He thinks about the upcoming journey, his father's last moments, the treasure, Snape's last words, the adorable look on Draco's face when he's annoyed…

"I got it!" says Draco finally and holds the map up triumphantly. Harry stands up and walks over to him as Draco puts the paper he had written on next to the map. "Look these are the exact coordinates to-" he stops talking for a second as he feels Harry leaning against his back.

"-Acromantula, better known as Bad Faith Island. It appears that you can't go straight towards it. There's a coral reef you have to maneuver through and behind it lays the Island Isla Sorna." He glances over his shoulder at Harry and tries to ignore what having the other man so close to him is doing to his own body.

"Snape's map says that Isla Sorna is full of bad-tempered dragons and that the water around it is littered with carcasses of ships and dragons."

"Interesting," Harry glances at the paper with Draco's notes. "What's this?" he asks as he points to some scribbled word. Draco squints at it. "Oh that. Snape's map also mentions something about some secret room on the island."

Harry frowns at this. "A room? Have you translated that right?"

Draco scowls at him and Harry can't help grinning as the blond shows yet another adorable face. "It says Secret Chamber here." Draco points at some scribbled words in the wood. "Oh and your map says something about a stone."

"A stone?" Harry raises a brow questioningly and Draco shrugs. "I think more information on that may be found on Voldemort's map."

"That might be."

Harry grins blindingly at Draco, causing the blond to marvel at the sight, and then grabs the cross. He walks to a corner of his cabin where he takes a table from its place and then the floor boards. Draco sees him putting the wood in the opening under it and placing the things back on their place.

"So, now that's taken care of!" He stalks towards the table and uses the charcoal and lineal to draw their route on the map with such precision as only a professional navigator has. He takes a long look at it and then rolls the map up to tuck it into one of his pockets. The amulet goes back to hang around his neck.

"So Draco," Harry now gives his full attention to his companion, who starts to feel a bit uncertain under the other's gaze. Harry, being one to act before he thinks, advances on Draco.

"I think now is the time that we celebrate," whispers Harry huskily and Draco gulps, seeing the look in the man's eyes.

"Celebrate with what?"

"I usually have nice whore, but since none seem to be on board." Harry's eyes roam over Draco's body, but Draco turns rigid as soon as those words leave the pirate's mouth.

"Whore?" he asks coldly and Harry realizes the mistake he's made.

"Um… well…"

The blond glares at him irately and crosses his arms. "So now I'm your whore?"

"That wasn't what I meant. I-"

"You think that, since I'm your slave, you can just as well make me your whore!"

"That wasn't what I meant," Harry tries to explain and let himself drop into the chair. "With Merlin as my witness, I just thought. Don't you feel it?"

Draco's glare changes into a small frown. "The attraction? Sure, but that doesn't mean you can just make me your whore! I AM THE SON OF A-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY WHO-"

The door opens and Remus, Dean, and Colin stare uncertainly at the quarreling pair. "Are we interrupting?" asks Remus with a slight smile.

Harry and Draco share a glance, silently coming to the agreement to drop this for the time being, and motion for the three to come in. Harry pulls Dean to the map and shows him where they have to go.

"I'll make sure we get there," says the dark man with a smile and the atmosphere immediately lifts.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Colin asks, showing with his eyes that he means the man's wound.

Harry grins broadly at Colin and ruffles the boy's hair. "I am. By the way, I'm very proud of what you did today."

Colin blushes.

"No really, you did right."

Draco feels slightly jealous of the attention the boy gets, but lets nothing show.

"I was afraid you would be angry that I hadn't stayed to protect Draco."

Draco snorts at that.

"Against Voldemort? No lad, you did the best thing you could and it saved a lot of lives."

"Not Snape's," mutters Draco quietly and he shrugs as they all give him a funny look. "Well, he's dead isn't he?" he says defensively.

"You really know how to ruin the mood," Harry tells him and receives a cold stare back.

"If you're looking for a mood-murderer just take a look in the mirror," Draco answers with indignation.

The tension between the two rises again and Remus walks quickly to the cabinet where he searches for something appropriate to drink at the moment. The tinkle of the bottles cause Harry and Draco to stop glaring at each other and they glance at the elder man.

"Remus, what are you doing with my spirits?"

Remus doesn't turn around but reads a label. "So many men died, it's only appropriate that we drink to them."

He walks toward them with a bottle of rum marked 'Captain Morgan' and fills the glasses that Colin has quickly fetched.

"You're right," Harry says and grabs a glass. "Let's raise a glass to the dead."

They follow his example.

"To my father, who should have lived longer. And to my men, who all fought bravely against many enemies."

"And to Severus Snape," adds Remus. "May he rest in whatever he prefers instead of peace."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	18. Haunting Past

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**18. Haunting Past  
**_Dedicated to: Sasha_

* * *

"Why are we heading for Port Key, Sirius?" Dennis asks as he sits down next to the man. Sirius grins at him and ruffles with a hand through the boy's hair.

"Because that is where a dear friend of mine lives," he frowns slightly. "At least I hope he still does. Maybe he has moved or-" he trails off as he thinks of all the possible things that could have happened during his stay in Azkaban.

Dennis, noticing Sirius' distress, quickly asks another question to get Sirius' mind off that train of thought. "What is his name and how did you meet?"

Sirius's face immediately lightens up and he smiles broadly. "Oh, the first time I met Remus Lupin, he tried to rip my guts out!" He laughs at Dennis' expression and begins his tale.

"James Potter, my best friend in the world, used to live in England, as did I. We had known each other ever since we were young lads, always getting into trouble and mischief. Once we were out at night, trying to solve a murder-"

"How old were you?"

"Eleven."

"You must be kidding!"

"Nah! Anyway, we were out in the Forbidden Forest of Doom & Gloom when we heard howling."

* * *

"_What was that?"_

"_My stomach."_

"_Shut up Jamie! It sounded like a wolf!"_

_The two glanced at each other and grinned impishly._

* * *

"Like the idiots we were, we headed straight for it. The howling had been a wolf indeed, a very big one at that, and he attacked me as soon as he caught my smell. I swear, I didn't even have the time to think 'Shit, I'm dead' when he was on top of me, his teeth inches away from my neck and then-"

"Yes? And then?" Dennis asks curiously as Sirius stops his tale to make his companion even more interested.

"TELL ME!"

"James hit the wolf over the head with a shovel he had taken with him."

Dennis' mouth falls wide open at the idiocy of it and Sirius grins broadly. "The wolf was instantly knocked out and we thought we could get a lot of money from selling it for its fur or perhaps as a watchdog for someone so we took it home where he tied it and locked it in the basement."

He sighed at the memory. "Can you imagine our surprise when he found a boy our age the next morning instead of the wolf?"

* * *

"_Siri, you're not gonna believe this!"_

"_What is it Jamie?"_

"_There's…a…Oh just come look!" The boy couldn't find the words so he just grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him through the house. In the basement, they stared incredulously at the spot where the wolf had been._

"_Jamie, there's a _naked _boy in your basement!"_

"_Yeah! And the curious part is that he's lying where we left the wolf!"_

"_Do you think he ate the wolf?" Sirius asked sincerely and James slapped the back of his head._

_"Don't be daft Siri! Look at the chains!"_

_The boy suddenly moaned and started to stir._

"He's waking up..."

* * *

"But how can that be possible?"

"Well, he was a werewolf."

"I didn't know they still existed."

"Very few do."

"Anyway, it appeared that he had been a werewolf ever since he was bitten at the age of 6. Parents threw him out immediately so he was kinda living on his own, and James got the insane idea of adopting him."

Sirius grinned at the memory.

"We sneaked out a lot to spend time with him and took food along with us 'cause he didn't have any, and after a few months, Jamie's parents found out.

* * *

"_My parents are getting suspicious about the missing food."_

_Sirius frowned as he chewed on his apple. "I can't take anymore from my place. We have the 'steal and your hand's gone' way of dealing back home." His two companions nodded, knowing about Sirius' harsh family._

_The pale boy put his apple away and stared down at his clutched hands. "If… if you get into trouble, then maybe you shouldn't bring me food anymore," he whispered softly._

_Sirius immediately slung his arm over the pale boy's shoulders and James mimicked his movement. "No way Moony! You're our friend! I'd let both my hands be cut off for you!"_

"_Me too. Remus, you're practically family!"_

"_James? Are you there?"_

_The three froze. "Shit… mum followed us… what to do?"_

* * *

"By Merlin, they were terribly furious at first, then scared when they found out what he was, but in the end they listened to James and adopted him."

Dennis listened in awe at him. "But, what about during the Full Moon?"

"Well, we thought of leaving him in this old house, the Shrieking Shack, but then we found out that poor Moony-"

"Moony?"

"Yeah, that was his nickname. James was Prongs and I was Padfoot. They were our secret identities. Anyway, Moony hurt himself up a lot, because of the small space and stuff, so we bought him a dog!" Sirius told him with a big smile.

"A dog…" Dennis repeated and Sirius nodded, his black hair slapping his face with the movement.

"Mister Snuffels."

"But didn't he-?"

"Nope, werewolves only attack humans. Dunno why though."

"Anyway, then James' parents got it into their head to move to the 'Land of Freedom', taking James and Remus with them. Saying goodbye had been so hard."

* * *

_"Padfoot, I don't want to go!"_

"_I don't want you two to go either! Can't I come with you?"_

"_My parents would never allow it." James said sadly._

"_And what about the full moons?"_

"_I dunno what-"_

"_Hurry up Jamesy! Remus!"_

"_Coming mum!"_

_They clung onto each other in a three-sided hug._

"_You'll write! Promise me you'll write!"_

"_We promise."_

"_Bye Padfoot."_

"_Bye Siri…"_

* * *

"But their ship was attacked by pirates, who killed James' parents and abducted my two friends. The moment I heard about it, I slipped aboard a ship to go after them."

"Sounds familiar."

"Guess what happened to the ship!"

"You were attacked too?"

"Aye…"

* * *

"_Miss Lily, stay behind me." Sirius said as he bravely stood before the quivering redhead, intent on protecting her with his life._

"_Ahoy! Scabbers! Leave him alone!"_

"_You want him, Potter?"_

"_Jamie?"_

_Sirius stared in shock at his old friend who grinned as he tipped an imaginary hat and then saluted with his cutlass._

"_Siri!" he said before hugging his friend, ignoring all the commotion and fighting around them, knowing that Remus would watch his back._

"_What are you doin' here! And…" he glanced over Sirius' shoulder. "Who is this lovely lady here? You didn't marry?"_

"_Oh no. Jamie, meet Lily Evans. She is another passenger of-" he trailed off as James pushed him away to grab Lady Lily's hand for a suave hand kiss. "I'm James Potter, at your service milady."_

_Sirius laughed at his friend's antics, but then his attention was drawn to someone else._

"_Moony…" he breathed. The other merely raised a hand in greeting and send him one of his soft smiles._

* * *

"It turned out that James and Remus had become pirates, and good ones at that too. And since the Potters are known to be strong-willed, it wasn't surprising that James soon became a captain himself. He and Lily fell madly in love, got a kid, made me godfather and then I got thrown into jail."

"For killing-"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Lets say I got a new 'job' as a soldier. Mercenary really. I don't have good memories of that time."

"Oh…"

The two sit in silence, but then Sirius breaks it with a soft sigh. "My best friends; James and Remus. By Merlin, I miss them. And my godson," he continues. "When I last saw him he was such a small thing, but he already looked exactly like his father."

He smiles at Dennis. "I can't wait to visit Moony at Port Key. Perhaps he knows where James and my godson are."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	19. A Traitor on Board

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**19. A Traitor on Board  
**_Dedicated to: Juu_

* * *

Draco taps Dean Thomas on the shoulder to get the man's attention. "Where's Harry?" he asks impatiently, wanting to speak with said person rather urgently.

Dean takes a quick look around and then shrugs. "I 'ave no idea," he answers and Draco resumes his search for the lost pirate. '_Where could the man be on such a small ship?'_

"Oi, slave!" a voice calls out to him and Draco turns around angrily. '_Who _dares _to call me a slave!'_

It was Blaise Zabini, a crew member he didn't remember Harry speaking highly of. "Lookin' for yer Master?" the man asks, then smirks as he sees the scowl on Draco's face. "Ye don't like to be reminded he's yer Master, do ye?"

"I don't particularly care for the title, if you wish to know," Draco answers, not very fond of the pirate's attitude. Something just shouts _Danger!_ about the man. And not the mysterious danger that Harry has, but some dark and foul peril. "Do you happen to know where he is?" he asks anyway.

Blaise points up. "The crow's nest," he says and then winks at Draco, seeming to know something the blond doesn't. Draco doesn't waste anymore time on him and starts to climb up the rigging.

"Harry?" he asks as he reaches the crow's nest and then stares perplexed at the man he had been searching. Harry is indeed sitting in the crow's nest-with a heap of dragon all over him. There's almost no room left and the tail of the dragon hangs dangling over the edge.

"Oh, hello Dray," Harry says with a smile and Draco raises an eyebrow at him.

"Comfy?"

"Not quite as I wish," Harry chuckles. "She refuses to let me go again; think she's punishing me for abandoning her so fast after her birth? Hey, did you know that dragons grow in their sleep? And quite fast too."

"I didn't, but now you mention it, wasn't she still able to sit on your shoulder last time I saw her?"

Raptor interrupts their talk as she suddenly sighs deeply in her sleep and a puff of smoke and fire leaves her nostrils, almost setting the ropes on fire.

"You know, I don't think it's really smart to have a fire-spitting dragon aboard a ship full of things to burn," Draco says after a thoughtful moment.

"Oh, don't worry so much. After all: there's certainly enough water to put a little fire out, and Dean has the orders to keep an eye on her."

"You really love her so much that you don't even care about your ship's safety?"

Harry shrugs uncomfortably. "It's just. I've always wanted a dragon, and Raptor is just-" he can't seem to find the right words to convey his feelings. "She's just great! And so intelligent!"

Raptor nuzzles his arm and Draco sees a loving smile creep onto the pirate's face. '_What would it be like for him to smile that way at me?'_

"Harry, we gotta talk; can we go to your cabin?"

"Can't we talk here? No one could overhear us."

"No! Please?"

"Well alright," Harry agrees, and with a little difficulty, he manages to get himself out from under the dragon and they climb down the rigging. There is however a nasty surprise awaiting them on deck and Harry immediately finds a dagger against his throat.

"Zabini," Harry hisses angrily and the traitor smirks.

Draco, with a pistol against his chest, watches as other crew members hold down Dean, Colin, the quartermaster Hagrid, and some of their other mates.

"Mutiny is rewarded with death," Harry tells Zabini calmly, quick to realize what's going on.

Zabini smirks and sneaks a hand into Harry's shirt. In a quick movement pulls the amulet over the now ex-captain's neck. He stares at it interestedly and grins. "Oh, this isn't mutiny; there's just been a change in alliances."

"Like I said: _mutiny_."

Zabini ignores Harry's icy words. "Ye see; I met Voldemort a few days ago and the man had a very interesting offer." He stops scrutinizing the amulet to stare deeply into Harry's burning emeralds.

"He told me I could 'ave this ship plus one third of the treasure. Besides, the thought of you going to Davy Jones locker is _very_ appealing to me," he added with an unpleasant grin.

"I won't die that easily," Harry promises and Blaise shrugs carelessly.

"We'll see." He turns towards the crew. "Chuck them overboard!"

In a matter of moments, Harry and his loyal crew find themselves in the water, watching _'__**Lily's Revenge**_**' **sailing away from them. With Draco, Remus, and Raptor still on board.

Raptor, who notices her owner isn't aboard anymore, flies down and starts to circle around the pirates. One or two shoot at her, but the bullets bounce off her tough scales and she spits fire back at them.

"Chase 'er away!" Blaise bellows and the startled crew finally reacts after several moments of regaining their frightened wits.

Draco and the pirate holding him have to duck as the dragon glides over them, nearly taking their heads with her. A small voice in Draco's head almost believes she's trying to protect him, but that thought leaves as soon as it comes when the dragon flies up again and soars away.

Draco stares lonely after her.

"The werewolf is down below," a pirate tells Zabini, who nods his approval.

"Good, we may be able to use 'im in the future," he turns back to Draco, who fixes his attention on him, or rather, on the knife the new captain still holds carelessly in his hand. "Well, now you're an ex-slave, what are you going to do? Stay with us or follow Potter to sleep with the clams?"

Draco doesn't even have to think about it. "I'll join you," he decides calmly.

Zabini throws an arm over his shoulder and puts the knife behind his waistband. "Good choice, my friend. Now, is it true you know which way we've got to go?"

"Aye," answers Draco with complete composure.

"Excellent," Zabini smirks and leads Draco to the captain's cabin.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	20. Dragon of Good Luck

**Ba****d Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**20. Dragon of Good Luck**  
_Dedicated to: Skit_

* * *

"Siri, what's that?" the keen-eyed Dennis points ahead of them and Sirius swiftly stands up. They watch the dark spot in the sky coming towards them and realize that it's a dragon. A small one though. The pirates on deck stare for a moment in awe as the dragon circles a couple of times around them and then starts to fly back the way it came.

"Follow that Dragon!" Sirius yells down to the crew as he grabs a rope and swings to the sails, letting go of the rope and sliding down the sails to land on the deck with a bang. He points to where the dragon flies and gives his men the proper orders. After that, Sirius glances a bit regretfully into the direction where Port key lies and sighs. '_I'm sorry, Remus we shall have to wait 'til we meet again.'_

After a few hours of following the dragon, the crew notices that the mysterious dragon starts to circle around a certain place. Sirius is called from his quarters as they near the place.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asks a bit worriedly as he leans over the edge to stare at the water.

"We don't know, sir," a crew member answers and Sirius wonders vaguely where Dennis is; normally the lad is immediately by his side.

Suddenly they hear a shout from the crow's-nest; "Man overboard!"

Sirius immediately skims with his eyes over the surface of the sea to see— _Oh shit! Dennis!_

"Dennis!" he yells, frightened, as he sees the curly haired boy lying in the water. He shucks off his overcoat and weapons and jumps overboard to swim to the unconscious boy. As he takes the boy in his arms to swim with him back to the ship, he realizes his mistake. The boy can't possibly be Dennis: he is too tall and his hair is cut short, his features look older too. They near the ship where the boy is lifted from Sirius' arms and taken aboard by his crew.

Climbing up the rope ladder, Sirius immediately sees Dennis standing next to the other boy's soaked and exhausted body. Both are shuddering; the unknown boy obviously with fatigue and cold, Dennis with what appears to be shock.

"Colin?" Dennis whispers incredulous and then in one fluid motion falls to his knees to scoop the other boy in his arms. This surprisingly tight hug causes Colin to cough up the water that has filled his lungs.

"D-Dennis?" he finally asks as his lungs are cleared from water. The two stare apprehensively at each other, but then envelope each other in a warm hug.

Sirius leans back against the railing and shakes his head dog like, trying to get the wet hair out of his face and making droplets of water airborne. He turns away from the picturesque reunion to see if the dragon is still in sight.

It is, but barely.

"Follow the dragon!" he commands, proudly watching how the crew immediately follows his order. His shout also brings Colin and Dennis out of their hug.

"Is he your captain?" Colin asks his younger brother.

"Aye," the boy says with a big smile.

"He be trustworthy?"

"Of course he is!"

"Calm down, _cricket_! I was just asking," Colin says and stands shakily up with the help of his brother. He briefly touches a few parts of his body to be sure the wounds aren't something to worry about. '_Curse those bastard mutineers!'_ Just for a laugh they had beat him and the others up before throwing them overboard.

"Capt'n!" he yells after Sirius and makes, together with his brother, his way to the pirate.

"Aye?" the man asks.

"Pardon sir, but the ship I was on was attacked by pirates. There might be some of us still alive!"

"Is the dragon yours?"

"Nay, it's our captain's."

"Then it's probably leading us to your crew. Don't worry, we'll find whatever survivors there are left."

And indeed, only half an hour later, they find three other people lying in the water. Sadly enough, two of them are dead and only one lives, but just barely. Colin stares out over the water where Raptor can be seen circling until he flies into a another direction. The ship immediately goes after it.

"Damn it Harry! Where are you? Everybody knows you're indestructible. I just know you're alive! And Dean too!"

It's then that he notices Sirius Black coming to stand besides him. Truth be told, the man scared the hell out of him, maybe even more than the rumors that were told about him. Just standing here beside him made shivers run down his spine. However, Dennis seemed very fond of him.

"Who do you wish to find?" the man finally asks. "You've got this desperate yearning to find a certain person, I can tell."

Colin glances at him but then back at the water again. He shifts slightly so he isn't as close to the man anymore. "All of my mates are dear to me."

"Bollocks," the man says and as Colin peers into the man's eyes with sudden surprise. There he can see the intelligence that the gray eyes can't hide. "You spared those three unlucky bastards a mere glance before you went here to stare out over sea. Now who do you wish to find?"

Colin gulps. "My captain. And his right hand."

"What's your captain's name?"

"Harry," he sighs, knowing the usual reaction to hearing the man's name. "Harry Potter."

Nothing could have warned him for what happened next though. Before he can react, Sirius has turned him around and holds him firmly by his shoulders.

"Harry Potter!" the man asks incredulous. His eyes are now widened almost maniacally. "You sail under Harry Potter?"

Colin nods and is even more scared as Black releases him and turns to yell at someone. "I want to find each and every single crew member of this ship!" Black shouts. "Dead or alive!"

Colin hopes he didn't made a big mistake by telling him; maybe Black was now a bounty hunter? Or freed from prison under parole if he caught Harry?

The boy sees his brother run up to him and smiles comfortingly, only to let his smile disappear as Dennis passes by him to go to Black's side.

"Siri? What's wrong?"

"My godson! That's what's wrong, Dennis! He's out there and I wasn't there to catch him when he fell!"

"Wait a second!" Colin interferes. "Godson?"

Sirius nods. "Harry Potter is my godson."

Colin immediately likes Sirius Black better.

"Fire, captain! On the island!" a man suddenly yells and Sirius pulls the binoculars out of his hands to see for himself.

"There are people there! Head for it!" he shouts to his helmsman. The ship immediately sets course to the island. "Harry is there," Sirius says convinced.

"How do you know?" Colin asks as he stares through the binoculars he, in his turn, has snatched out of the man's hands.

"I just know it. I always trust my gut's feelings."

As they get closer Colin starts to jump excitedly up and down. "It is Harry!" Colin shouts happy and waves with both arms at the people on the island. "And Hagrid! You can miss that guy: he's as big as a giant!"

They get close enough for a boat to be put in the water and some crew members row to the shore to get the stranded men.

"Welcome aboard," Sirius says as he pulls his godson over the railing. Harry stares for a long moment at his face, trying to remember why the man is so familiar, but then an incredulous look glides over his face. "Padfoot?" he asks surprised.

"In the flesh, kiddo," grins the man and is enveloped in a tight hug.

"Harry?" Colin runs to his side, his younger brother hot on his heels. "Harry, where is Dean?"

Harry lets go of Sirius and bites down on his lower lip, not knowing how to tell this. "Colin… Dean was with us on the island."

"What!" Colin steps away from Harry. "Then we have to go back to get him! Why have you left him there!"

"He is dead."

'What!" Colin eyes start to water and Harry doesn't know what to do.

"His stomach was torn open... there was no way he could've made it."

"No… no… no…" murmurs Colin softly and glides down onto the deck.

Harry pulls a leather string with a black sharks tooth on it out of his pocket and hands it over to Colin before he leaves the boy to mourn in peace.

Colin stares full grief at it, and doesn't even notice his brother sitting down besides him.

"I'm sorry," Dennis says as he wraps an arm around Colin. Colin leans into his embrace.

"We killed that shark," he says softly as he stares at the tooth. "Dean always had it with him, said it brought good luck." He smiles bitterly. "What luck did it bring him!" he bursts into tears and the brothers cling onto each other, one mourning for his lost comrade, the other mourning for the pain his brother is in.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	21. The Lost Souls

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**21. The Lost Souls  
**_Dedicated to: USAcat_

* * *

Sirius watches his godson wearily. The boy-or should he say 'man', by Merlin, and he had missed out on the boy growing up!-is pacing back and forth on deck next to the railing, looking frequently up to gaze out over the sea.

Déjà vu; hadn't Colin been doing the exact same thing?

Sirius put comforting a hand on Harry's shoulder, noticing the short flinch going through the young man's body at the contact. "Who are you looking for?" he asks.

"A thief."

"A what?" Sirius asks startled, not having expected this answer.

Harry smiles sadly at him. "He stole my heart…"

_He?_

"He stole my heart and I want it back!" Harry suddenly stares piercing at his godfather. "We have to find him, Siri!" he persists.

"We're doing all we can, Harry. But you know that it might be a futile search. It was already a miracle that we were able to find you. I think we should go after that treasure-I mean, your father wouldn't have wanted Voldemort to get his hands on it."

"I don't care about the bloody treasure! We have to find Draco!" Harry hisses venomously, his eyes flashing brilliantly. Sirius takes startled a step back and then sighs.

"We shall try for a bit longer, but I can't promise anything."

Harry gives him a short nod and stares out over the water again, desperation showing in both his stance as his eyes.

At sunset, the young ship less captain finally has to come into terms that he might not see his Draco ever again.

"I'm sorry Harry; you will have to give up on him." Harry pretends not to hear him, but Sirius knows better.

"We're heading for Acromantula; perhaps you'd better rest right now. Who knows what may happen on that blasted island."

"He's not dead, Sirius," his godson tells him, quite certainly.

"If you say so," Sirius can't hide the doubt in his voice.

"I was hoping that even if we didn't find _him,_ we'd still be able to find-" he chokes on his sentence as he finally can't stop the tears from leaving his eyes.

"Find who?" Sirius demands to know, thinking there's something fishy going on here. Harry can't look him in the eyes as he utters only one name.

"Remus."

It feels as if all the air is knocked out of Sirius's lungs and he gasps for air as dark spots start to swirl in front of his vision.

* * *

_Sirius laughed at his friend's antics, but then his attention was drawn to someone else. "Moony," he breathed and the other just raised a hand in greeting._

_He stared daunted at his longtime friend, a boy when he had left on a ship some months ago, a man now. Sirius took startled a step forwards and watched how his friend jumped gracefully down and strode the last few meters to Sirius._

"_Moony," Sirius repeated softly as he stared up at Remus, noticing that the werewolf had become a few inches taller than him. Remus grinned at him, whirled around to send several throwing knives to people that were attacking his crew, and turned back to Sirius._

"_Missed me?" Remus asked playfully, only to have Sirius pounce on him and hug the air out of his lungs._

* * *

__"You-? He-? Remus wasn't on board, was he? I heard that wrong, right? Right?" Sirius asks desperately, but Harry sighs and one look in the now dull green eyes makes Sirius' heart ice cold.

* * *

_Remus just had just been through a terrible transformation. Aboard 'Lily's Revenge', in the bowels of the ship was a cage where he had his monthly transformations. Sirius had come down when the transformation was over and he helped Remus out of the cage, wrapping a warm blanket around the poor werewolf's shivering body._

"_You alright Moony?"_

"_What do you think!" growled Remus and stumbled with Sirius help towards a cabin where Sirius would be able to treat his wounds._

_Sirius was just wrapping bandages around the amber-eyed man's arm when his attention to the task was broken by a soft whisper. "Padfoot, I've been thinking… James and Lily want to get married, and it's great for them! But,it made me think…"_

"_About what?"_

"_I want that too."_

_Sirius halted in his actions, not sure if he had heard his friend right. Did he just say what he thought he had said?_

"_Get married?" he asked hesitantly._

"_No," Remus shook his head. "To have someone to love, to hold, to be with me when I need them…"_

"_Oh," Sirius had no idea how to react to that. What could he do when his friend told him something like this, when he himself wished to be the one who filled that place in Remus' life? Sirius yearned to be with him, love him, hold him when Remus needed him._

"_And I realized something," Remus continued, staring blankly in front of him as Sirius tried to continue wrapping the cloth around his arm._

"_What?" Sirius asked, trying to sound as his normal self._

"_I already have someone like that in my life."_

_That statement hurt. Remus already had someone? Sirius tried to act indifferent. "Oh, like who?"_

_Remus turned his head to gaze at him. "You," he whispered softly, the emotion in his voice startling Sirius to the depths of his being._

_"What? Who? Me?"_

_He has got to be kidding me!_

_Remus nodded slowly. "You," he repeated and as if they were playing out a script, both leaned slowly forward, eyes locked onto each other, and then they kissed._

* * *

"We have to find him!" Sirius shouts, too far in despair to realize he was repeating what his godson had been yelling earlier on.

Harry shakes disgusted his head at him. "If it's for the one I love, then finding the treasure is more important. But if it's the one you love-"

"I've lost him one time already, Harry! TWELVE FUCKING YEARS! I don't want to lose him again! I can't bear that! It would kill me!"

"What do you think of ME? At least YOU had the chance to love him! I didn't even have to chance to tell him of my feelings! He thinks I still see him as nothing but a slave!"

Harry ruffles erratic with a hand through his already unruly hair. "Listen, they can't be dead! Not when we need them so much! We will find them!" the youth says, sounding sure of himself.

"We have the right coordinates, the mutineers don't as far as we know, so we'll head straight for the island. Perhaps we will be lucky and find them on the way."

"-but if they'll be alive will be another question," was what Sirius mutters darkly before he and his godson turn around to address the crew.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	22. The Not So Lost Souls

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**22. The Not So Lost Souls  
**_Dedicated to: Chocola_

* * *

Draco is standing at the railing of the ship, staring wearily at the other ship that is quickly advancing on them.

"How did he get here so fast?" he asks as he glances at the man whom he secretly calls _'Mutinying Bastard_' in his head. "How did they know where to intercept us?"

"Don't hurt your pretty little head over that," the pirate says patronizing as he raises a hand in acknowledgement of the other ship.

Draco glares as the other turns his back to him, wishing desperately that his glares could kill. He doesn't like the way the other is treating him. He doesn't like being on this ship without Harry. He doesn't like the fact that Voldemort is coming on board. And he definitely didn't like the fact that he had given the coordinates of Bad Faith Island to the _Mutinying Bastard_!

Moments later, the most hated man of all the sea's is standing on deck of **'**_**Lily's Revenge'**_ and greets Blaise Zabini neutrally.

"Do you have the coordinates?" is the first thing Voldemort wishes to know.

Zabini grins proudly and nods in Draco's direction. "The slave told me."

"And are you sure that the slave told the truth? There appeared to be a special bond between the two of them."

"Yeah, I'm sure. He knows that if the island isn't where he told us it is, we'll torture him to death."

Draco is too far away to hear them talk, but the dark glance they throw in his way makes him shudder. He turns his back to them and heads down below. There, he quickly steps into a cabin, knowing that some crew member is following him under Blaise's orders, and he waits till he hears that the man has passed by. He waits a little bit longer just to be sure and then heads sneakily towards the bowels of the ship.

There he finds Remus leaning in a corner of the cage with his arms fold across his bare chest. His eyes are more guarded than ever and he uncoils himself from his corner when he notices Draco's presence. "Whose there?" questions he distrustfully to the darkness.

"Draco," a voice answers and Draco walks slowly towards the cage.

"Why are you still on board?" Remus wonders confused, but then his eyes widen as he makes his own conclusion, and he scowls baring his teeth. "TRAITOR!"

"I'm not," Draco quickly states.

"Liar! You betrayed Harry! How could you; he really liked you!"

"I didn't-" Draco tries to explain.

"Merlin, one look on his face was enough to see that he had feelings for you! And you just threw it out of the window, or should I say to the sharks!"

"Had-"

"Now he's probably already dead! Maybe because of sharks, maybe he'll just drown, but you don't care do you!"

The werewolf stops his ranting and takes startled a step backwards as the blond suddenly throws himself furiously against the bars of the cage.

"Now you listen to me, you flea-infested mutt! I may be a thief, but I'm not that cold! The only reason I said that was so they didn't throw me off the ship! This way I can at least try and help the likes of you and steal Voldemort's map! Harry wouldn't want Voldemort to succeed in finding the treasure, no matter what!"

This stuns Remus into silence. "I…"

Draco racks with a hand through his hair, something that makes Remus even more speechless, as it is a bad habit that Harry tends to do. And Harry in his turn, had taken it over from James.

"I'm sorry," he finally apologizes, realizing that Draco's display just now shows more than any look he had seen Harry send in the blond's way. "He's not dead," he then tells to Draco.

"What?"

"Harry; he's not dead. I just said it because I was so angry, but the sea-the sea can't kill Harry."

Draco throws a befuddled look his way. "I don't understand?"

"The sea sees Harry as its adopted grandchild or some sort. Even as a babe, it could not kill him when he fell overboard. Harry has been in even worse situations than this: he will survive, trust me," Remus smiles gently at the younger man as he finishes his short pep-talk.

It is clear that Draco doesn't believe him and Remus on his turn can't shake away the feeling that maybe this time the sea has taken Harry's life, so that he would never leave her side again. These dreadful thoughts are thankfully interrupted by Draco.

"There's a coral reef we will have to sail through and after we will sail past an island full of dragons. Trying to get past it will prove to be difficult and if anything happens, I'll get you out of here. If we get past it, I'll make sure to open this cage when we've arrived on Acromanula."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll have to go on deck again before Zabini starts to miss me."

They share a quick, comforting glance and then Draco leaves Remus alone in his cage.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	23. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**23. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus  
**_Dedicated to: Justajester_

* * *

Harry is rummaging through a cabinet in Sirius' cabin in search of something to drink, while the owner of the cabin can be found elsewhere on deck, overtaken with sorrow and bad faith. Sadly enough, all Harry can find are empty bottles and he stops his search with the knowledge that he is doomed to stay sober.

With a loud sigh, he flings the cabinet closed and leaves the cabin. Should he go find Sirius? They said 'shared smart is half'-no, never mind. Perhaps he should see what Raptor is up to. The lithe creature seems to have a calming effect on him and that is what he needs at the moment.

But before he is able to find his familiar, Colin stops him and pulls him aside.

"What is it, Colin?" Harry questions confused, but as he watches the distraught face of the boy he realizes about what it might be. "Is it Dennis?"

Colin nods gravely. "Captain, it-it feels as if he's older than me. And he won't tell me what has happened to him," Colin tells softly to his captain.

Harry nods knowingly. "I think he went through shit that he's ashamed of to tell you, Colin."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to wait till he finds the courage to tell, but I warn you; it might be a long wait."

This seems to discourage Colin and he stares sadly at the floor as his hand unbeknown to him searches out for the object adorning his neck. Harry sees him touching the necklace and suddenly takes the boy in an embrace.

"I miss him too, Colin. Dean was also precious to me and it broke my heart to see him lying there, but I try to tell myself that he didn't suffer much."

Colin clings onto him and Harry can hear soft sobs coming from him. "We miss them because they are gone, but they are not in pain, just gone for the moment. In time you will find each other again, but until then, hold him in your memories and heart."

"My heart already has a Dean-shaped-hole in it," Colin mutters softly as he breaks from Harry's embrace and gives his captain a sad smile. Harry stared mournfully after him as he left.

"You didn't mean any of that shit you just told him," a gruff voice tells him from the shadows. Harry turns around and shakes his head in denial and starts to convince his godfather.

"People miss-"

"I meant the 'meet him again' part, Harry." Sirius interrupts him. "We all tried so hard to impress some religion on you, but you've always rejected it."

Harry shrugs at Sirius hard words, not explaining himself to the man, but then realizes what's wrong with Sirius. He misses Remus, obviously. But also James, his best friend, who he hadn't seen for several years only to find out he has died just a few days before he was out of Azkaban. And also Lily, of course, who died just before the man went into prison.

Knowing what he has to do, Harry sweeps down, pulls swiftly a knife out of his boot and hands it in the same fluid motion over to Sirius. His godfather stares for a long moment incredulous at it and then turns it around in his hands to study its details.

"This is-? This is Jamie's knife!" he mutters softly. "Remus and I made it for him. I-you have it? Did he give it to you?"

Harry shakes his head. "I couldn't leave it on him when he died; it was his most prized possession. I want you to have it. He would have wanted that."

Sirius stares for a long moment at it but then trusts it back into Harry's hands. "Keep it. James would have wanted you to have it, and so do I. It must be kept in your family line; someday you will be able to give it to your kid."

Harry took it hesitantly. "Can it be an adopted kid too, Siri? Cause I don't think I'll find myself a wife very soon, or any other time for that matter."

Sirius feels bad for reminding Harry to the fact that the guy he likes might be dead, but he can't help it as he's already said it. It is one of his bad habits; he tends to speak before thinking. "If you use a blood-bonding, it will be alright," he says trying to soften his words.

It is then when they are interrupted by shouting. Both immediately go up deck and get informed that they are near the coral reef. Harry turns to Sirius.

"It will be very tricky to maneuver through it."

"No worries. Allister McFin is an old rot who has a knack for it. Even when he hasn't been here before, he'll know how to sail through it. I'd say he uses magic."

"Black! Sirius Black!" Sirius groans and tries to hide behind his godson, which proves to be an impossible task as the young woman pulls Harry away to poke Sirius in his chest. "We were supposed to go to Port Key!" she says accusingly and Sirius backs away from her.

"Plans changed. We need-"

"We don't need nothing," Hermione hisses and by this time Ron finally has joined them. "Ron and I are not planning to-"

"Honey, dear-" Ron tries to get her attention by pulling on her arm.

She turns around to glare at him. "What!" she demands to know and then follows his hand that motions behind him. She blinks as she notice all the odd glances that are thrown in her way by the crew and realized this is most definitely not the best situation she could be in. "Oh…"

She turns around to Sirius with a very bright smile. "So you'll be dropping us off at Port Key after this little ordeal. Okay, that's fine. Come Ron," she pulls Ron with her who sends a helpless look in their way.

Harry comes to stand next to Sirius again who rubs the back of his head in a confused manner.

"I wonder why Ron decided to marry her."

"That is probably one of the many questions in life that will stay unanswered," Sirius states and then flings an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Let's get down below to get a drink. There must be a secret stash somewhere."

Both men retire to get themselves drunk not worrying about how they are going to face the upcoming trial.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	24. Isla Sorna

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**24. Isla Sorna  
**_Dedicated to:_ _SilverDragon1610_

* * *

Sirius stands a bit unsteady on his feet, at the bow of '_The Marauder_' and stares-not understanding-at the wrecks littering the shallow waters. He can also make out some carcasses, which have to be from large animals. Maybe whales or dragons, perhaps even both. He can hear their bones scraping against the bow of _'The Marauder'_ and prays feverish that his ship is strong enough to endure it.

They already have successfully maneuvered through the reef with only a few causalities, but now they still have to face the dangers of Isla Sorna. Dragons, he suspects, will be a right pain in the ass. And judging from the various wrecks lying in the water, it will be a miracle if they get past the island undamaged.

He briefly wonders how Voldemort and Harry's mutinying crew have faired, but those thoughts are quickly interrupted by a loud roar from high above. He throws his head in his neck, stumbles a bit and has to hold onto the railing to keep from falling over.

The vision that meets him, up in the sky, makes his mouth drop wide open in surprise. Then, after the initial shock, he starts to laugh loudly.

He is still chuckling softly as Harry joins him, a bit steadier on his feet but that can be blamed on the fact that Sirius has been several years without liquor and is not used to it anymore.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Harry says concerned as he stares at the island. "Dragons can be quite vicious, especially when you enter their domain."

"How do ya kno' that?" Sirius asks with a slight slur in his voice and Harry gives him a stern look, which the man has seen so many times on the face of the boy's mother.

"I studied it up, naturally! The moment I decided I wanted a dragon I researched a lot about dragons in general." He gazes around for a moment then looks questioning at his godfather. "Where's Raptor anyway?"

Sirius only points up and Harry looks up to see with great shock how his familiar is circling around the mast… with an enormously large, black dragon hot on her tail.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry demands to know and Sirius grins cheekily at him.

"It seems that your little girl has caught herself an admirer."

"She WHAT!" Harry stares angry up.

"Aw, your little girl grew up already! Ya didn't expect to be fighting off suitors so quickly, did ya?"

Harry throws an angry glance his way as he stalks to the rigging. "She only got out of her egg a few days ago! She's too young to mate yet!"

It appears that Raptor thinks alike. She yelps as she sees Harry and starts to fly around him, her form-already the size of a small horse- just small around to dive through and around the sails, while the large black dragon has to stay above it.

Down below, Sirius is staring doubtful up. "What is he goin' to do? Yell at her suit'or to come back when she's older?" he asks to no one in particular, but gets an answer anyway.

"He acts in the spur of the moment," Hermione tells him as she comes to stand next to him. "He kind of reminds me of you."

Sirius gives her an odd look, not sure if he should take that as a compliment or insult. His godson acting like him, it gives him a proud feeling, even though the lad acts quite stupid at the moment. He ponders on that as he watches how Harry screams vile things at the large dragon.

"That's not a smart thing to-" Hermione starts to comment as the black dragon suddenly opens his maw and spews annoyed fire at Harry. For one agonizing long moment, they watch how the young captain falls, only to grab hold of a stray rope mere meters above the deck.

As Sirius and Hermione run towards him, Raptor suddenly screams high-pitched and launches herself at the black dragon, scaring him away and still then flying after him while spewing her own fire at him. While hers may not be as impressive compared to his, Raptor still effectively manages to get her message 'I hate you!' across with her demeanor, and the rogue dragon flies dejected back to the island.

Meanwhile, on _**'The Marauder'**_ the crew quickly puts out a small fire, finding out that one of the sails needs to be replaced and doing so without bothering Sirius about it, who is with Hermione at Harry's side.

"Harry? Are you-"

"I'm alright," Harry quickly tells them as he rubs with a hand over his left shoulder. "My shoulder hurts, but thankfully I grabbed that rope with my left arm. It would be bad if it had been my swords' arm." He glances up. "Raptor-"

"Leave the dragon alone, she can fend for herself. You now have other pressing matters to care about!"

"Yes, well-"

"Man Overboard!" they suddenly hear the lookout yell and they rush to the side where the man is pointing.

"No!" Harry curses loudly. "That is Mickey! What the hell is he-" he trails off as he notices several others lying around in the water. All of them are dead. And then he notices something that chills him to the bones.

"It's impossible! Merlin! Tell me it's not true!"

"What is it?"

"**'**_**Lily's Revenge!**_**' **It's my boat!" Harry exclaims in distress as he stares at various driftwood in the water. "My boat has sunk!"

Sirius suddenly seems just as shocked as him, which is obvious as you consider that the ship had been one of the last remains of the Potter family. "No! It's can't be!"

He curses angrily but then orders his men to help Mickey on board, who on second glance appears to still be alive. This doesn't fall into good earth with Harry, who gives him a fierce glare.

"Leave that mutinying scumbag in the water to rot as he did to us!"

Sirius stares for a long moment at the emotions on his godson's face and then nods slowly. He is about to take back his order when they hear a loud splash.

"Colin!" they hear Dennis scream and a quick glance to the water is enough to see how the young boy swims through the wreckage and drifting bodies.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Harry yells down, but Colin doesn't seem to hear him and dives under a piece that appears to have been the bow.

For a long moment, they stare incredulous at the water, fearing with every passing second that Colin might not come back up again.

Then finally after terrifying moments, the youth comes sputtering back up, clutching to his chest a large piece of driftwood. He swims slowly back to the ship, passing by Mickey who has ceased moving and now surely is dead, and let Sirius's men help him on board.

Harry stalks infuriated towards him and literally growls: "Are you insane!"

The boy shakes his head, splattering water everywhere, and then shows his treasure to Harry who hesitantly reaches out at it.

It's the nameplate of his used to be ship. Colin has taken the nameplate off the bow, probably had to rip it off with a lot of force, since the 'ge' were missing.

Harry stares full emotion down at it and traces with a hand over the words. **'**_**Lily's Reven'**_**.**

He looks up to Colin and gives him a small smile. "Thanks…"

Colin shrugs uncomfortably and leaves to change his clothes. Harry glances at the nameplate and then looks determined at his godfather. "Let's get that bastard Voldemort! His head will hang of _**'The Marauder's**_' mast! I swear it on my father's death; Voldemort will wish he had never crossed me!"

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	25. Escaping Davy Jones’ Locker

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**25. Escaping Davy Jones' Locker  
**_Dedicated to: Chatwyn_

* * *

The water was everywhere and it was so dark and cold, but he had to go on! Lower and deeper into the ship. Everything was moving so oddly around him, almost as if he were drunk.

A wooden pole came towards him from the darkness. The water made his movements difficult and he soon was hit by the pole and pushed down. The air left his lungs with every meter that the pole pushed him further down.

It all went so fast. What was happening?

He swallowed water, tried to shake away the dizziness and ignore the excruciating pain from the pole plus the power of the water against his back, and tried in vain to get out from under the pole.

It was useless.

He couldn't even move a muscle because of the power of both. Then finally there was something solid under his feet! He quickly pushed off and slipped away from the pole.

Freedom!

He breached the surface, drew in a deep but panicked breath and went under again.

Where was it? Where was he?

It seemed so long, but finally he found it! With difficulty he got the key in the lock and opened the cage, diving in to grab the immobile body of the man within and then getting out again.

In no time, both reached the surface. Draco gasped and coughed and tried to push in the stomach of the man in his arms, by hugging him tightly around the waist, so the man would start to breath again.

It worked.

Remus threw up water and soon was coughing like mad trying to get some air in his lungs.

When they finally had caught their breath, they watched in amazement how the boat slowly sank in front of their eyes. Around them there were also a few fortunate enough to be able to escape the ship, and they were now swimming swiftly to the other ship.

Voldemort's ship was in a slightly better state then 'Lily's Revenge', cause it was still floating. Though the mast was torn down by the mad dragons and the wood was scorched black by their fires.

Draco and Remus quickly swam to it, knowing it was their only means of escape-

__

-and Draco gasps for breath as he finally snaps out of the memory.

He rubs tiredly in his eyes, feeling the dampness of his clothes. He hopes the sun will dry them soon, after all; he has been walking around in the soaked garments for a long time now, it is about time they finally decided to dry.

"Slave!" someone yells, and Draco, realizing they mean him, turns around to watch one of Voldemort's men stumble through the mess on deck towards him.

The man is only halfway as his foot goes through some burned wood and for a moment Draco watches amused how the man tries to get his foot out. The man scowls at him as he finally got his foot lose.

"Voldemort wishes to see you," he tells and then guides Draco through the mess, which once was the deck of _**'Morsmodre'**_ to where Voldemort was with some others, staring at the island not far away from them.

"Here he is," says the man guiding Draco and Voldemort turns around to face them. He holds in one hand a omniocular and in the other a rolled up parchment.

He looks Draco over and then stares penetrating into Draco's eyes. "Tell me your name!" he finally demands with a hoarse voice.

"Draco Sinclair, sir."

Voldemort raises a brow at his answer and the corner of his mouth quirks up in a mocking smile. "How odd. Such a royal first name and then a commoner last name," he comments airily.

"I'm just a thief," Draco quickly says, trying to stop whatever thought-pattern the man is going through.

Blaise snorts. "And a bad one at that," he says. "Harry bought him; he's nothing but a slave."

"Shut up!" Voldemort orders harshly, clearly not liking the fact the man had spoken up without his permission.

"So," he looks at Draco again, his look becoming more appreciating, and Draco realizes what the man is thinking. Now he only had to play it right. "A slave?"

"Yes sir," Draco answers obediently. "I was bought by _Potter_ because I know Latin." Draco made sure that his voice was full with loathing as he said Potter's name.

"Now really," Voldemort says, sounding rather interested and Draco nods in affirmative.

Voldemort then motions with a hand somewhere behind him. "You see that man there?" he points to a dead body lying half over a railing. "He pissed me off; so I shot him. Unfortunately enough he was my translator."

He grinned maliciously. "So that means I've got job opening for you. I'm sure the island has more secrets in that ludicrous language and I'm quite sure that my nephew has shown you his map, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you are still valuable to me. Keep it like that and you might survive this all, along with getting a bit richer."

He turns his back to Draco as he orders to his crew to put the boats down.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	26. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**26. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here  
**_Dedicated to: JacobbimVonStyluss_

* * *

"We've got another problem."

"What is it?"

"You see that?" Sirius pushes his spyglass in Harry's hands, and the youth uses it to watch what Sirius is pointing at. He squints, then frowns as he focuses on the object in the sea.

"It that **'**_**Morsmordre'**_?" he finally inquires.

"Aye."

"She's sunk," Harry observes, watching how a large part of the ship is swallowed by the sea. Only the tell-tale flag; a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, indicates to them it had been Voldemort's ship.

"Aye, meaning that Voldemort is without a ship," Sirius says grimly.

They are interrupted by a female voice. "Isn't that a good thing? Now he can't leave the island," Hermione says and they both give her an annoyed look. Having a woman on board is already bad enough, but having a woman on board who doesn't know her place is the worst that can happen.

"Now when he sees us; he'll try to take ours," Harry tries to explain, but Hermione doesn't understand the implications and frowns thoughtfully.

"But he doesn't know we are here!"

Harry rolls his eyes and pushes the spyglass in her hand, making her point them at the sandy beach of the island behind **'**_**Morsmordre**_**'**, where they can see a few figures. A quick reflecting flash shows that those men are aiming their own spyglass at them.

"Now they do," Harry says and turns to Sirius, quirking a brow up in the process. "So what now, Captain Black?"

"I guess we'll try to land on the other side of the island and leave the crew on board to protect it. You and me can go look for Remus, Draco and the map. Hopefully we'll find all three of them. And then we look for the treasure!"

Harry rubs, frowning in thought, with a hand over the scar on his forehead. "Wouldn't it be better if we first take out Voldemort and his men? So they are out of the picture?"

"And you've been a pirate longer than me?" Sirius says mockingly and snorts. "They outnumber us, ya remember? Your hands-a mutiny-" he trails off and a dark scowl appears on Harry's face at the remembrance.

"Curses! I forgot, that bilge-sucking shark bait! I am going to-"

Sirius pats him on his shoulder. "You can gut him later, Harry." He walks away from Hermione and Harry to tell the crew his orders.

**'**_**The Marauder'**_ skillfully sails around Bad Faith Island where Harry and Sirius find a small inlet to dock the ship. In no time they are ready to leave the ship.

"It is almost as if this inlet is frequently used," Sirius mentions to Harry as they set foot on the island. They look around, taking in all the details and Harry suddenly walks to a tree with an oddly shaped branch sticking out the side.

"Frequently used in the past perhaps," he says as he wipes some moss and dirt of what had looked like a branch. It appears to be an old sign and they still can read clearly what it says;

* * *

'_**Abandon all hope, ye who enter here'**_

* * *

"Well, they aren't very positive here, are they!" Harry comments with a soft laugh as he trails with his fingers over the carved-out words and furrows his brow. "Hm, this is odd."

"What is?" Sirius comes to stand next to him.

"The words. They are carved out and then painted in. But wind and water should have faded it away."

"And it looks nearly new."

"Indeed. The wood seem freshly sawed off a tree too."

"Do you think that someone has been here before us? Voldemort perhaps?"

Harry shakes slowly his head and then blinks and grabs the knife off his belt. "I wonder-" he mutters as he brings the knife to the wood and let the tip of the knife scratch over the surface.

It doesn't leave a mark.

"No way! This is magical wood. You need special tools to carve in it. It's nearly indestructible and worth a fortune!"

"Really? But if it's worth so much, then why would someone waste it on a sign?"

"Perhaps because the warning was worth more to them then the fortune…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	27. Acromantula aka Bad Faith Island

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**27. Acromantula a.k.a. Bad Faith Island  
**_Dedicated to: Manda_

* * *

There is much activity going on at the large beach circling part of Bad Faith Island.

Crew of Voldemort and Zabini drag whatever they have managed to save from the wreck onto the beach and are counting and drying the provisions. Others are already under orders to map out the island's structure and such, while a few just stand around and do nothing.

Voldemort himself is going over his theories and strategies with Zabini and their quartermasters.

"There is only one person in the world who is stupid enough to call his ship '_The Marauder',_" Voldemort says, sounding pleased at this new twist in happenings and the maniacally look on his face makes the men around him feel rather uncomfortable.

"And this person has to have either Snape's map or Harry himself on board," he smirks smugly. "He has Harry, mark my words."

Blaise Zabini shakes his head in denial. "But Harry's dead! I've send him to Davy Jones personally!"

A swift hit against the side of his head, and he falls in pain onto the ground. Voldemort rubs over his knuckles while glaring down at him.

"Don't speak out of line, brat," he hisses. "Don't make yourself any illusions! Harry is alive, I know it. I can feel his presence! Harry is on that ship and he will go after the treasure."

He turns to the others with a determined look on his face. "And when he has it, we will take the treasure and Sirius Black's ship from them!"

"Sir?" his quartermaster asks cautiously for permission to talk and receives it with a short nod of Voldemort's head.

"What will the men do till then?" the man asks.

"They will rest so they are ready when the fighting begins. We'll have a lovely fight with lots of bloodshed! I want a few people on lookout though." He turns to Zabini who gets up.

"Search for _'The Marauder'_ with a few of your men; do nothing but watch them," her orders and then stalks away, knowing they will follow his orders out of fear of losing their lives. He finds his next prey amongst a few of his and Zabini's crew.

For a long moment he watches curiously how they play with the blond and taunt him, until the man snatches a cutlass away from one of them and puts it without ceremony through the heart of one. One of his own crew members, Voldemort realizes vaguely.

He quite liked the young man; he was not an arse-kisser like most, nor a flea-bitten loudmouth like Zabini.

He pushes the angry mates out of his path and grabs Draco by the arm. "He's mine to deal with," he hisses darkly and pulls the young man roughly away from them.

Draco let himself be dragged along by Voldemort, who leads him to a remote spot. There the man starts to take his coat off and Draco takes, uncertain about the man's intentions, a step back.

"Wha-" he mutters as the man drops the coat on the ground and starts to pull his shirt off. Voldemort doesn't have to explain what he wants from Draco; as soon as he sees the man's bare chest, he knows it.

Voldemort wants him to read the map.

A large version of a map can be seen tattooed on the man's stomach and chest. It is truly a masterpiece and very detailed, even the Latin words are perfect as if written on parchment.

"Now tell me, slave, what does it say according to you?" Voldemort says casually and Draco takes a step forward to study the map.

"I can make out a few words, though the sentences are a bit mixed up. Something about 'a monster residing in the chamber of secrets' and 'a stone of magic'."

Voldemort snorts annoyed. "Good that I got rid of that scum calling himself a translator; he said it was about a stone monster."

Draco doesn't really notice what the pirate captain says as he stares frowning at a word. "Adunatio-" he recites softly, rubbing thoughtful with a finger over his lips.

"What did you say?" Voldemort demands to know.

Draco stands up and shakes his head. "Nothing sir, I was just wondering to myself. I know you need my services, but what can you do with the werewolf? He is loyal to Ha-Potter, that's for sure."

Voldemort laughs as he reaches for his shirt and puts it back on. "My dear boy, do you know what it is tonight?"

Draco automatically glances up to the burning sun right above him. "I don't know," he says with a shrug as he leans over to take Voldemort's coat off the ground and holds it out to the captain, who takes it and puts it on.

"Full moon." the captain answers and starts to walk back to the crew.

Draco has a vague idea what it can be that Voldemort has in store, and it would mean that Remus.

Draco shakes his head to get rid of the impending feeling of doom that is trying to take him over. He has to escape. As soon as he can and go search for the other ship they had seen that afternoon.

He rubs with a finger over the amulet in his pocket, glad that Voldemort hadn't noticed him snatching it from out of the coat's pocket.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	28. Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**28. Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold  
**_Dedicated to: M.E. Mars_

* * *

Harry stares thoughtfully at the sign; distress clear to be seen on his face.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this, Sirius," he says softly and his godfather gives him an odd look. He glances back at the ship where his men are busy following his orders.

"Bad faith, Harry?" he says in a jokingly manner and receives a glare. "I know, lame joke, just as lame as the 'serious' one, but I can't help it, lad." The man smiles easily as he glances contently around and takes a deep refreshing breath.

"After prison, everything else feels irrelevant. Ya know, if it weren't for my crew, I wouldn't want anything of the treasure. Just being able to walk around freely, smell fresh air, piss when I want to and not when the wardens let me, seeing how you've grown up into a fine young man," he trails off and suddenly finds himself in an unexpected hug. He's startled but them smiles again and hugs his godson back.

"Nothing else matters," he adds.

"We will find you at least one treasure which does matter to you, I promise." Harry says as he pulls away and Sirius raises curious a brow at the smirking lad.

"And that is?"

"Re-" Harry's answer is interrupted by loud yelling and both turn around to watch how two figures run screaming towards them. They skid to a stop in front of them.

"You have to take us with you!" Hermione says panting as she tries to catch her breath.

"What!" Harry replies incredulously as he looks at the infuriating woman and her red-headed husband. That woman didn't know her place at all! He turns to scowl at Ron, and scold him to keep his woman in control, when he notices the redhead is nodding in agreement.

"We want to come too!" Ron says and Harry's scowl becomes darker.

"Well you can't," he states curtly.

"But Hermione knows Latin!" Ron emphasizes and Harry crosses his arms stubbornly.

"So?"

"So; you will need her! If you encounter more Latin, and you don't have that slave-guy that-"

The read head suddenly finds himself roughly shoved against a tree trunk. "Shut your filthy mouth about him! He-" his growling rant is interrupted by Sirius.

"Ron's right. We might need her for translations."

Ron nods vigorously. "And since she is my wife, I need to be with her for protection!"

Harry scowls at him but finally let go of the man's neck and turns his back to them. "We don't even know if we'll encounter more, oh belay that." He sighs in defeat. "Sirius decides."

The shaggy haired man grins lopsided. "Then it's settled. The two of you can come along, but don't cause us any trouble!"

And with that settled, they arrange the last few things that must be done and go into the forest, leading deeper into the island.

"Say, this may sound like a dumb question," Ron suddenly says a bit hesitantly. "But do we even know what we're looking for?"

"The map said a chamber, and my guess is that we can find that beneath the rock," is Harry's short answer as he cuts his way through the greenery.

"You mean like a cave?" Hermione asks from behind them.

"Yeah," answers Sirius from Harry's side, also cutting plants out of their way. "And we could see from the crow's-nest that a cliff starts about-" He and Harry stop walking. "-here."

In front of them rises a solid rock wall straight up.

"We'll split up," Sirius commands as he glances at both sides and then points with a hand to the left side. "Hermione and Ron go right." He then motions to the other side. "Harry takes left."

Hermione looks frowning in confusion at him. "What about you then?" she wonders and Sirius grins cheekily and points up. They follow his finger and then look incredulously at him.

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaims and his wife looks just as shocked as he is.

Harry, however, just grins the same way his godfather did. "Oh, yes he is. I thought you already knew he was Sirius." He ignores their affronted looks and slaps Sirius on his shoulder. "Good luck old man, and don't fall down!"

* * *

Harry doesn't feel at ease. He has been exploring for only about 15 minutes with no results and is about to head back when his foreboding feeling is explained.

Somewhere in front of him moves something and he freezes at the spot, staring intently at it.

_There!_

He sees it again; something is moving amongst those trees, or someone. He quickly falls to his knees as he squints at where he saw it, the possibility that it's someone from Voldemort is too high. He has to be careful.

He swiftly sneaks to it, hidden by shadows and plants, sword ready in his hand.

It moves again and in one flowing motion he springs up and charges, only to stop abruptly when his sword is about to go through his opponents stomach. His mouth falls slightly open as he stares incredulously at the other.

The other in his turn blinks in surprise and then glances down at where the tip of Harry's sword is touching his flesh.

"Well," the pirate finally says unnatural calm. "That's not a nice way to greet your-"

"Draco!" Harry interrupts his sentence and casts the sword aside. He pounces on the blond, making both of them fall through a bushes and hard onto the ground.

Draco now blinks a bit dazed up, but then clings back. "Missed me?" he asks with a smirk through which Harry can see relief and happiness.

"Missed you? I thought you were dead, Draco! Dead!" Harry scolds and then without warning he leans even closer and catches Draco's lips in a passionate kiss.

It takes quite a long time for Harry to verify by use of his hands and mouth that it is indeed Draco, and he is unharmed, and finally they get up from the ground.

"We must go back and-oh! You have to meet my godfather!" Harry tells him happily.

"That ship? Is it of his?" Harry nods and Draco smirks. "I'd love to meet this Marauder!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	29. Malfoy's Revelation

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**29. Malfoy's Revelation  
**_Dedicated to: Lyn_

* * *

Harry leads Draco to the place where he and the other's have split up. He tells everything that has happened since the mutiny, where they were separated.

"-losing Dean was hard on the boy, but at least he has his brother back."

"And his brother was on Sirius Black's ship?"

"Aye, Sirius escaped Azkaban."

"But how did he get on that ship? How did he get to be captain?"

"He was to be shipped off to another prison, but Colin's brother freed him and Sirius got rid of the old captain, then took over the ship. He sailed along with dad when they were young, so he should know quite a lot about commanding one."

Draco frowns in contemplation and steps to the side to avoid a suspicious brown lump on the ground. "But why did the boy free a criminal? It doesn't make much sense!" he asks curiously, not understanding that part of Harry's tale.

Harry shrugs noncommittally as he ducks under a low hanging branch. "I suppose the boy had his reasons. Anyway, after that he met up with no other than Jack Sparrow!" A broad grin spreads out on his face at the thought of that man, making Draco feel a tinge of jealousy. "I met him once; he's hilarious. He doesn't seek for trouble, but trouble always manages to find him!"

"I've heard about him and a certain curse?"

"Yeah, me too. Something about Davey Jones being after his soul."

"Really? I heard something about walking skeletons?"

"-like I said, trouble seems to follow him. In this case his ship was taken over by a mutineer."

Draco snorts. "That appears to happen a lot."

"Price of being a pirate; no order at all. And so Sirius got two new passengers on board; a woman and her husband."

"A woman on the ship? Isn't that-"

"Unlucky?" Harry shrugs careless. "Superstitions."

"So, they are still on the ship and you are looking for-um?" Draco trails off, unsure of why Harry actually was there. Had he been searching for him? Or was he after the treasure on his own?

Harry grimaces. "Ney, they and my godfather are searching for a cave."

"A cave? Why?"

"Because that is where the treasure is."

Draco stops walking to stare oddly at Harry. "No it isn't," he claims. "The Chamber of Secrets, where the treasure can be found, is underground not in the rock. The entrance can be found in the middle of the island, not here." He waves with a arm shortly at their whereabouts.

"What?"

"Well, I saw you-know-who's map. So that's how I know."

"Did you bring it with you?" Harry asks suddenly eagerly and Draco grimaces.

"That would have been a bit difficult to do. By the way, do you have a spot where you are to meet up again?"

"Uh."

"I take that as a no,' Draco states dryly.

"Well, we don't need that now anyway," Harry says suddenly as he points at a spot some meters away from them. "Come out guys, it's me!" he yells at the tuft of red hair sticking out of a scrub, and two figures jump startled up.

"Harry! We saw-" one of the figures, who turns out to be Hermione, starts to talk very fast, only to be interrupted by Ron who looks at Draco like he is seeing something very vile.

"Malfoy! What the Hell are you doing here?" the red-head asks accusingly to Harry's companion.

"Malfoy?" Harry interrupts him confused and glances at Draco, who seems to be conflicted whether to glare heatedly at Ron or smile apologizing to Harry. "I thought your last name was Sinclair?" Harry questions the blond, sounding slightly upset.

"This Ferret-Face is definitely a Malfoy!" Ron answers him before the blond can open his mouth, and then mutters bitterly; "Bad luck, the lot of them."

Harry blinks and stares flabbergasted at Ron. "What did you just say?"

"That he's a Malfoy for sure?"

"No, I mean; that he's 'bad luck'?"

"Yeah, Malfoy really means bad luck," the red head says.

Hermione scoffs annoyed at him. "Actually; Malfoy means 'bad faith', Ron," she admonishes her boyfriend.

"Holy shit!" Harry curses furiously and rather loud, making his companions stare startled at him. He gives them a incredulous look. "And does no one of ye find it odd that the place ye're now standing on 's called 'Bad Faith Island'?" he demands to know.

He is met with complete silence.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron finally mutters.

Draco pales rapidly. "It can be a coincidence." he says softly, not wanting to acknowledge what it could mean.

"Coincidence? Bilge!" Harry curses and points threatening at Draco and then back at himself. "You and I gonna have a long talk when we be back on Sirius' ship!"

Hermione gasps and slaps her forehead as soon as she hears his godfather's name. "Oh Merlin! How could I forget? Harry, your uncle and his pirates are coming this way! They are with quite a number so perhaps we'd better um-"

"Run!" Ron suggests.

"Hide," is Draco's input.

Harry narrows his eyes in anger and determination. "Find Sirius."

* * *

Meanwhile his dirty and slightly tired godfather leans exhausted on an ledge and glances over his shoulder at the large part of the island he now can oversee clearly.

A large distance away he can see Voldemort's men, lounging around on the beach. It confuses him, for he had expected them to be searching for the treasure already, unless of course it still isn't entirely clear to them where the treasure is.

Thank Merlin he and his godson have an advantage on them, since they actually know what to search for.

Sadly enough, no matter where he looks: there is no cave opening to be seen in the rock, perhaps the entrance is just well hidden. However he can not climb further without getting into a situation in which he could seriously hurt himself, so there is no other way then going down to the ground again.

And there is waiting a very unwanted surprise.

"Hello there," a pleasant voice greets him and Sirius blinks as he looks baffled around at the circle of unknown pirates surrounding him. Now why hadn't he seen them from his spot up on the rock?

One of the pirates steps forward and it takes next to no time for Sirius to recognize him as the maniac who has threatened his godson's life ever since the boy was born.

"Voldemort," Sirius growls with deep loathing at the man, who makes a slight mocking bow in response.

"It was not difficult to find you, Black," Voldemort's says a bit disappointed. " I just had to follow the trail of broken branches and here you are. I had expected more of you."

Sirius shrugs unconcerned, pretending to be at ease just to annoy the pirates around him. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Guess prison really did take its toll on you," Voldemort is silent as if waiting for a response and then raises a brow. "Don't you have anything to say?"

The escaped-convict-gone-pirate pretends to think for a long moment-daring Voldemort to lose his composure-then tilts his head to the side as he grins tauntingly. "Parlé?" he says boldly.

"I see prison didn't take your abominable humor away," Voldemort says amused, and then his smile transforms into a dangerous smirk. "But since Azkaban didn't seem able to break you, I think I should give it a try."

With a flick of his hand two of the man's lackey's suddenly hold Sirius tightly by his arms. "Take him with you and chain him to the pole," Voldemort commands with an evil grin.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	30. To Torture, or not to Torture

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

_**30. To Torture, or not to Torture  
**__Dedicated to: westkitsune_

* * *

Harry is standing in front of the rock wall where only moments before his godfather had stood. He stares frowning down at the disturbed sand on the ground. Meanwhile, Draco, Hermione and Ron stare up at the wall.

"Do you think he's still up there?" Ron asks with a hand above his brow as he squints in the hope of finding Black. Harry shakes his head in negative and suddenly squats down, they however don't notice as their attention is pointed upwards.

The pirate glimpses around and then notices something not so far away from them. He jumps up and stalks to it, squatting down there to touch the upset sand.

"Voldemort's got him," he concludes and gets up again, his companions finally turn around to look at him.

"How do you know?" Hermione asks curious.

"Magic," Harry answers dryly and then spits angry onto the ground. "Curses!" he racks violently with a hand through his hair. "We need to go back to the ship and organize!

* * *

Sirius has found himself in better situations. He glances around and groans. '_Way better!'_

The current situation is with him being tied to a tree; bound, gagged and listening to Voldemort's crew bantering about what kind of game they could play with him. So far he'd heard something about using him for target practice, making him dance the hempen jig, keelhauling or giving him a flogging with the cat o' nine tails.

One of the more cruel pirates gave a detailed description of burning and cutting him into pieces, slicing off some skin, then an arm, then a leg. It sounded like an excruciating form of torture and not appealing at all.

There was one form of torture that Sirius found the best and that was making him drink rum until he died; it would be a nice dead. Some of the pirates, however, thought it a waste of the rum, so it was shot down.

"Begad! We can't have fun with him till Cap'n says so, but the wolf isn't off-limits, and I got something nice from our last raid that he would look mighty fine in," one of the pirates suddenly says and stalks away.

Now, this gets Sirius' attention. Wolf? A real one or could it be, Remus? He starts to struggle, drawing the attention of the pirates to him.

"Look men, it's alive."

They get closer and one of them takes a small dagger from its sheath. "Me heard yer from prison, ay? Shouldn't ye have markings?"

With a swift motion of the dagger, which also gives him a long red scratch from his collarbone to his bellybutton, Sirius' shirt is cut open. The curious pirates rip the pieces of clothes over Sirius shoulders and then stare interested at his chest.

"Azkaban? Ye were in Azkaban?" the one with the dagger says incredulous as he notices the tell tale burn mark of the feared prison. Sirius, still being gagged, simply nods his head.

"I had a son there, died in three years time."

"Me mate didn't last four months there."

"How long do you think he was there, Davey?" someone asks to the man with dagger.

Sirius watches somewhat amused how the men start to place bets on how long he had stayed at Azkaban. None even come close. Finally the pirate called Davey walks up to Sirius again and removes the gag. Sirius quickly licks his dry lips and moves his jaw a few times to get the tingling feeling out of it.

"How long?" Davey asks and Sirius gives him a smirk.

"Twelve years."

"Bollocks!"

"Look on my left arm and see a stripe for each year that passed."

Davey roughly pulls away the cloth on his arm and stares flabbergasted at. "Well I'll be dammed!" he shouts and slaps Sirius shoulder heartily. "Ye ain't so bad. Pity Voldemort hates yer guts!"

"Who took off his gag?" a coarse voice demands to know, and the pirates immediately get out of the way.

"Talk about the devil" Davey mumbles as the feared captain stalks towards them.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	31. Give a Hand

**Bad Faith Island**  
A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**31.** **Give a Hand  
**_Dedicated to: caltha_

* * *

"Which one of you has removed the prisoners' gag?"

The pirates are immediately silent as the grave, but then Davy takes bravely a step forwards. "It was-" he starts to confess, but then abruptly points to someone in the crowd. "-Him! He did it!"

The rat-like man, who is being blamed, falls on on his knees and grovels at Voldemort's feet. "No sir! It wasn't me! I swear it!" he exclaimed fearfully.

The others keep silent, not willing to get Voldemort's attention on them one way or another.

Voldemort studies Davy for a long moment, and Sirius, who is right besides the pirate, notices how tiny drops of sweat appear on the man's temples.

Voldemort holds out his hand. "Dimebag, give me your dagger."

Davy glances uncomfortably from the dagger to Voldemort, but then hands it obediently over. Voldemort studies the dagger for a moment carefully and then turns around to face the man Davy had blamed.

"Give me your hand, Wormtail." Voldemort orders calmly. The pirate jumps up and backs away from him with clear fright in his eyes.

"Wormtail," the voice becomes slightly threatening and the pirate gulps. He comes reluctantly forward and slowly holds out his hand. In one swift motion, Voldemort seizes it in a crushing grip and cuts neatly through the wrist with only one smooth slash.

It is like he's cutting through butter.

Sirius watches the happenings with a slightly opened mouth. Sure he had seen more beastly things happen in Azkaban, but Voldemort's total lack of emotion was enough to send cold shivers over his spine. How could he be so detached? Not to mention his total control over his crew.

A few pirates drag Wormtail's convulsing body away, under Voldemort's orders of course, without that they wouldn't have moved at inch. You could hear the poor fellow's agonizing screams even while he was dragged over the beach to their makeshift camp.

Voldemort studies the bloody dagger again. "This is a very nice dagger, Dimebag."

Davy gulps. "You can have it, captain sir," he quickly says.

Voldemort nods vaguely and turns his back to Davy, who sighs relieved, only to find his own dagger buried deep in his chest seconds later. He looks for one startled moment incredulous at it, makes a gurgling sound and then falls lifeless in front of Sirius feet.

Sirius stares down at the man, too aware of the fact, that if Voldemort had aimed just slightly to the side, it would have been him; dead.

Voldemort stalks over to him and kicks Davy's body out of the way. "Don't try to deceive me," Voldemort says calmly as he stares into Sirius eyes, but aiming his words to his crew. "Dimebag disobeyed my orders; so he died. Wormtail is a coward without a spine; he lost his hand. Think about that before you chose to ignore my rules."

"Now, what shall I do with you Black?" he asks, tapping with a spidery finger against his own chin. "Oh, I have the perfect idea," he grins cruelly.

* * *

"Shut yer yapping mouths and bloody listen up!" Harry yells annoyed.

The crew doesn't pay any attention to him and finally he grabs his gun and shoots wildly in the air. "Listen up ye scurvy dogs!" Harry yells angered, his voice can finally be heard over the hushed silence that has fallen over the crew.

"Sirius Black-my godfather and your captain-has been taken prisoner by Voldemort. We must take him back before Voldemort kills him. Now, what is our arsenal?"

"Wait a minute! Who says we will follow your orders?" some crew member questions him. He is supported by his fellow shipmates.

"Yeah!" another yells. "The first mate is now in charge of the ship!"

"I only sailed under Black because he left me no choice!"

"Hey? You had the opportunity to be dropped off somewhere!"

"On what? An abandoned island!"

The crew starts to banter like a bunch of children and Harry stares incredulous around, his irritation increasing rapidly.

He takes a few deep, calming breaths and then feels a comforting hand on his shoulder. As he glances over his shoulder, he sees it is Draco, who nods shortly at him. He nods back and turns to face the bantering crew again.

He takes a pistol from his waistband, aims…

… and shoots the first mate in the leg.

The crew jumps away from where the bullet hit and then they can only hear the first mate yowling in pain. He has dropped down on the deck and clutches his leg in pain; hands already becoming red with blood.

"Now that I've got your attention again," Harry says dryly. "Your first mate seems to be unable to perform his duties. So where do your loyalties lie now?"

Harry knows there are two things he can do. Fear them into obeying him or seducing them with treasure and he knows exactly which to use. "I know where to find an enormous treasure. That is why we sailed to this island here. But I am going to share it only with Sirius Black."

He pretends to look around. "Hey? Where is Captain Black? Well, if he's not here, I can't give him part of the treasure to divide under his crew. What a pity," he says sarcastically.

It is then that Dennis suddenly steps out of the crowd. He walks up to Colin who is standing near Harry and then salutes shortly. "I will follow you, Captain!" he says and then after only a short moment, all the crew salutes at Harry.

Now he only has to get a working plan to get Sirius free.

Harry smirks victorious when suddenly Draco pulls him aside. "Harry, are you aware that we now have to divide it amongst even more people? There will be nothing left!"

Harry winks at him and in a swift unseen motion he pinches Draco's behind, leaving the blond to stare shocked at him with an attractively flushed face.

"I've heard the treasure is so immense; sharing it won't even make a difference!" he rubs thoughtfully with a hand over his chin. "Now, we need another plan!"

"CAPTAIN! Look up! Above us!"

They all look alarmed up and several mouths fall wide open in shock.

"Holy cricket!"

Above in the sky, Harry can see something he had only read about in one of his books. "No way," he breaths in awe as he stares up at the darkening sky.

* * *

His body is trembling with unrestrained anger. He needs to get out of this make-shift shack! Needs to get away!

A loud crack and the sound of leather slapping against flesh echoes through the air, followed by a roar of rage and pain. Someone needs to pay for the pain he is in! He need to hurt someone else! They must pay for treating him this way!

He slams his body against the wooden pole he is chained to, making it creak under his weight and then tries to reach the man who keeps lashing out at him with the nine 'o tails. He is stopped short of the man by the multiple heavy chains that keep him in place.

He throws his head in his neck again and howls his anger out to the world.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	32. Fire in my Veins

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

_**32. **_**Fire in my Veins  
**_Dedicated to: ItsaMiracle_

* * *

After what seems like ages they stop whipping him and the wolf is left alone. The raw wounds on his back are stinging painfully and he can feel, what he can only suspect is blood, trail over his bare flesh.

He's sitting a pool of his own blood and if he hadn't been a werewolf, he would already be dead from loss of blood. The rage he has felt of being treated like this is already slowly leaving him, to leave a cold and weary feeling instead.

Why are they torturing and attacking him like this?

Suddenly, the door to the shack he's in slams wide open and the wolf huddles into a corner, trying to protect his eyes from the blinding light that is now invading the previous darkness.

"Get up, Lupin," a voice commands harshly and the wolf gets obediently up onto his feet, hoping to avoid getting whipped again by doing as they desire.

"If yeh come steadily, no struggle, yeh get to see yer Black bucko 'gain."

Black friend? The wolf's mind can't seem to comprehend what the man is saying. A black friend? Did he know a black man? But still; not fighting the man will mean that he doesn't get hurt again. So in best interests for his own survival, he meekly follows the man.

The man takes him onto the beach and leads him to a spot where the ship's crew is assembled. They are all standing in what appears to be a circle.

He fears the worst, until they all step aside to reveal a lone figure in the middle of the circle of men. It is then that Remus realizes he must be dead. How else can he be able to see a man long thought gone? Or perhaps he is dreaming and this is a nightmare?

It sure looks like one, for next to the man stands no other than Death itself.

* * *

The man with dark hair and gray eyes stares startled at Remus and takes in his injuries. The joy of seeing his beloved friend again is replaced by anger as he sees the bloody scars and he suddenly lunges to the throat of Voldemort, who is standing right next to him.

A long and very sharp cutlass halts him abruptly and he is left to stare with resentment at the smirking face of Voldemort.

"What have you done to him you bastard?" he shouts full rage.

"I have done absolutely nothing. My men however are a different story."

Sirius bears feral his teeth as he glances enraged around. "I'll gut all of you rotten flobberworms!"

"I will see you try, but first. Why don't you show us your murdering skills on your friend there. It shouldn't be too difficult as he is already worn out."

"What?" Sirius asks confused as he glances to the tired looking Remus. He sees a pirate grab a chain which is attached to an iron collar around the werewolf's neck.

"You're insane if you think I'll hurt my friend!"

"Au contraire. I expect you to kill him, not hurt. Because if you don't… I will. And I'll do the same with the brat that you call your godson, right in front of your very own eyes and after that, I'll leave you alone on the smallest rock I can find in the entire ocean… with only their bloody heads to keep you company."

The crew roars with laughter and Sirius is roughly pushed toward Remus. The circle closes around them and they stand for a long while frozen in front of each other until a bullet bites into the sand next to Remus' foot.

"Start fighting already!"

Voldemort laughs cruelly. "Gentlemen, you know the rules; there are no rules! This is a fight to the finish. The first man who's dead; loses!"

Sirius doesn't have time to think it through, but he knows he has to make Remus mad enough to fight him, or they'll both die. The werewolf however doesn't look like his body can take any more,but Sirius knows from experience in Azkaban that looks can be deceiving.

"Prison was quite fun, Remus," Sirius suddenly says, knowing exactly how to play on the emotions of his old lover, and he starts to stalk predatory around the man. "Lot's of fuck buddies."

A bit of realization and jealously appear in the werewolves' eyes.

"I loved every minute with them." Sirius continues, relieved to see the jealousy increase. He truly has missed Remus, his lover and friend, every fucking minute in that bloody hell-hole. But if he is to tell it now, they both will be lost. So instead he continues to sprout lies of mindless escapades with his fellow prisoners and drawn out lies about how he hadn't missed Remus at all.

Then finally the werewolf snaps and lunges with deadly intent at Sirius, who is content, knowing that while he would die, at least Remus would survive.

* * *

Everyone on board of '_The Marauder_' stares in awe up at the sky darkening sky.

"This is unreal…" Harry mutters as his mind finally registers what his eyes see. The sky above their heads is filled with dragons. They fly about in what appear to be an strategically order and their large bodies hide the sun from the humans' view.

And at the very front of the flock flies Raptor.

"Guess your little girl is like you; she's got leader skills."

"You go girl!" Colin suddenly shouts out.

Harry grins and glances around to take in the confused, perplexed and awed expressions. "It is time to take Sirius back!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	33. The Planning

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story  
_by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**33. The Planning  
**_Dedicated to: Star over the mountain_

* * *

Harry has distanced himself from the other pirates in order to come up with a plan to save Sirius, but so far he has been unsuccessful. It is just inconceivable that they will stand a chance fighting Voldemort they way they are now.

They had of course _'__**The Marauder'**_. But that ship was not a true pirate ship and didn't hold many canons. On the other hand; Voldemort had no ship at all. But he still outnumbers them with two crews against one. Not to mention that Voldemort has hardened sea-scavengers on his side, while Harry has men who probably had been honest sailors for most of their lives.

Not only are they still hesitant to follow his lead. They also have no idea how it is to fight full-out against the bloodthirsty captain and his cutthroat crew.

Granted, there are currently about ten or more dragons under Raptor's control, but what will Harry be able to do with them? There's no way that these wild dragons will let anyone ride them, not to mention that there will be no one who dares to climb onto their backs.

So what could he do?

Raptor lands softly beside Harry on the small beach and for a long moment the young man and the dragon stare deeply into each others eyes and emeralds clash with sharp yellow cat-eyes. The corners of Harry's mouth turn upwards as he notices the intelligence in those yellow orbs.

"So, it's true what the books said," Harry says to Raptor, who doesn't stir. "_'Dragons are very intelligent creatures. They are even able to understand, if bonded to a human, what their hearts desire is.'_ We've bonded, haven't we Raptor?"

Raptor blinks and her head lowers slightly, making Harry chuckle with sudden glee. "We are goin' ta bring Sirius back! You and me! I don't know how yet. Voldemort has more than twice the amount of men than I posses. A full frontal attack would help with thinnin' 'em out on his side… but also on mine. And knowing my luck, I will lose the people most precious to me."

He glances over his shoulder to where the crew is waiting. They are standing fairly close to each other and prepare their arsenal, occasionally casting cautious glances to the small group of dragons that are situated on the other side of the beach.

There, the large creatures are grooming themselves and they appear to be waiting for Raptor's orders. The large black dragon stretches his even larger wings out and shows his impressive bulk, clearly still trying to impress Raptor.

"But," Harry shifts his attention back to Raptor. ''Will they really follow you?"

Raptor throws her head in her neck, yowling loudly and Harry covers his ears at the sudden loud noise. Then as one, all the dragons throw their heads back and yowl, making a deafening symphony of noise. The large black dragon roars perhaps the loudest.

The crew drops everything in their hands in fright and they all huddle together, but Harry jumps up and down with excitement and then rubs with a hand over Raptor's snout.

He has an idea!

"Take wing, sweetheart! I've got a plan!" he tells Raptor and stalks swiftly to the crew. Soon he explains to them how he plans to free Sirius. They are a bit hesitant to hear how he wishes to use the dragons in his great plot, but he is able to convince them and soon everything is in motion.

But Harry; too focused on his plans and explaining to everyone what he wants, doesn't notice two people sneaking away. One of them has a shark's tooth on a string around his neck; the other has a quickly sketched map of the island.

They sneak unnoticed into the forest, not knowing that they might be making their biggest mistake ever.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note from Jekyll: **_Yes people, I still live! This story shall be continued and hopefully more regular. No more 2 year disappearances from me!_


	34. Take Back What Is Rightfully Yours

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**34. Take Back What Is Rightfully Yours  
**_Dedicated to: Abril dark angel_

* * *

Remus is not fully aware of his surroundings, but what he does know is that he is in a lot of pain and the ones who did it are all around him. The wolf inside that has threatened to break out, is now very close to the surface. Its desire is to make them suffer as much as it is right now.

And then there suddenly is Sirius and the wolf calms down. Sirius will make things right. Sirius is safe. Sirius cares. But no, what is he saying? It takes a lot of will-power to focus enough on the words, but when he does he wishes he hadn't.

Hurtful words fall from his once been lover's lips, careless and taunting. Every word pierces him deeply and then the thought of Sirius together with other men is occupying his brain. Them touching him, holding him, fucking him.

He shakes his head to clear the horrifying mental image away, but the thoughts stay. How could he have? How dare he give himself to other people than him Remus Lupin! No one could have Sirius but himself! No one! He will take care that no one ever will again.

Someone has to pay. It is unfortunate that it has to be Sirius, who is standing the closest to him. When Remus pounces at Sirius, he is no longer human.

He has turned into a hideous wolf-man with matted gray fur and a height of nearly two meters. His gigantic claws look like they can rip open a man and let his intestines fall out with only a simple swat. His arms are as thick as a normal human man's thighs and his taunt body seems to scream out 'I am dangerous; you'd better be scared shitless!'.

His sharp teeth shine eerie white as they drip with saliva and sheer instincts make Sirius react and try to keep the teeth away from his neck. They struggle for a moment as Sirius realizes that he seriously will die today. He is no match for Remus' strength, specially when he is in werewolf form.

And as the thought sinks in, so do the wolf's teeth. They tear deep into the flesh of Sirius' left arm, which he has held in front of him in order to protect his neck and it takes only a small shake of the wolf's head. A tear, a rip... and it lets loose.

The wolf hears a loud unknown growl from high above and he snaps out of his stupor. He quickly jumps away from his prey to stare up at the sky. Large animals are filling it and then he hears a pained moan. He glances back at Sirius and freezes.

The human part of the wolf's brain realizes that he just has attacked his mate. The one he should protect and care for, and he gets scared. One last glance at Sirius' pained expression makes him turn tail and he runs into the forest, trying to get as far away from his shame as he can.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voldemort's men stare frightened up at the darkened sky and soon they are are running about in terror. It is as if an army of dragons is coming down on them, which isn't far from the truth. The large flock, led by Raptor circle the place and then with a small yowl, Raptor gives the sign to attack.

As one body, the creatures descend and attack the pirates down below. Most keep in flight as they bite at the pirates. Some unfortunate souls quickly disappear into their large stomachs, others soon miss limbs or are otherwise injured.

The few dragons that touch down, merrily step on pirates and spew fire at the ones running by. The pirates keep running as human torches until their bodies can't handle it anymore and they collapse, their still forms slowly burning to a crisp. A few of them are able to reach the water to douse the flames, but by then their wounds are already bad enough for them to die only moments later.

Voldemort watches this all from the shelter of a large boulder near the trees and curses loudly. Things are not going according to plan. Most of Blaise's crew is already dead or nearly so, while the body-count of his crew was quite smaller. He had seen almost half his crew disappear into the woods, led by his first-mate who had only needed a small sign of Voldemort to know what to do.

Voldemort himself has stayed. He is certain that his nephew is behind this assault and he wishes to see the boy with his own eyes. And surely, there he comes. With a small black dragon-possessing bronze horns that could sell for quite a hefty price-at his side for protection, the young lad sneaks towards where Sirius is lying half-unconscious on the ground.

The earth around Black is charred but the fire hasn't touched him. Harry swiftly helps Sirius on his feet and is about to lead him away to safety when the eyes of uncle and nephew meet. For a short moment red and green clash, but then Harry turns dismissing his back towards him and leaves.

Voldemort has to ignore the urge to step away from the boulder and throw a dagger after the lad. His aim rivals that of his nephew and specially now, the boy was an easy target. But he resist the temptation, knowing that right now is not the right time.

The large black dragon that is currently chewing on what he suspected was Dimebag Davey not far away from him, also makes him reconsider that action. He backs away and disappears into the forest. It is a small island. He will get his chance to kill Harry.

And he will make sure to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note from Jekyll: **_One of the many reasons for my two year absence was that I was totally stuck here. I really wanted Harry to get on Raptor's back and perhaps let the hurt Sirius be carried by her admirer the black dragon. Sadly enough that just couldn't happen.  
The dragons would never allow being ridden._


	35. Dangerous Places to Be

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**35. Dangerous Places to Be  
**_Dedicated to: neverenuff_

* * *

Draco can hardly watch as Harry, with a steely expression on his face he's never seen before, goes to Sirius' unconscious body. Four men all hold the elder man down and it is quite obvious why, as Harry holds the flaming-hot knife against the stub of Sirius' arm.

A little more than half the man's left arm has been bitten off and the only way to stop the bleeding is to scorch it closed. A horrible, yet necessary task that Harry has taken upon himself to do. The young pirate captain can hardly keep the tears at bay as the horrible smell of scarred flesh reaches his nostrils and the loud, screams of pain from Sirius- who has been awakened by the pain-penetrate his ears.

He can not stop though; it simply has to be done.

Finally when he thinks the wound is closed enough he takes the knife away and throws it carelessly at the side. He doesn't acknowledge Draco's presence behind him, besides taking the jar of cream he hands him, and he ignores his godfather's sobs. He smears generous amounts of the cooling cream on the wound and then orders the men to take Sirius to the ship: he is to stay there to recover.

Harry then walks to the shore to stare out over the water. The dragons, all still euphoric from working as one while attacking the pirates and also under command of their young leader, soar over the water and are dancing in the moonlight. It looks marvelous.

Harry can see that Raptor is staying close to the large black dragon. It seems like she finally has warmed up to it, but Harry can't be bothered with worrying about her young age and statue. She has show she can take care of herself and he simply isn't able to muster up the emotion.

He feels numb and yet still a bit scared. He doesn't move when Draco comes to stand silently beside him and together they watch the dragons. Draco is probably the biggest reason why Harry is feeling scared right now. He can't help but wonder what he should do were the blond get hurt by Voldemort.

Or killed.

It is funny. Barely days ago he hadn't known Draco at all, now he can't imagine a life without him. Not that he will ever say that out loud though. And right now he thinks his life over. It is true that he loves being a pirate. He loves the sea and there is nothing he enjoys more than sailing it. It is to him like flying is to the dragons: it is a yearning in the blood.

But now he is thinking that perhaps he should stop being a pirate. It was a dangerous life and you never knew which mate you would lose in the next fight. Or perhaps your own life.

He glances from the sides of his eyes to Draco who is staring down at the sand in front of him, rather than out over sea. What can the lovely blond be thinking? Harry's numbness has disappeared to leave a lethargic feeling. Draco is a land-man, he has not grown up at sea. He will not like sailing the sea at all times. He will feel trapped on a ship, Harry is sure of it.

So there is only one thing he can do.

He will give up his life as a pirate and become a common law-abiding citizen. Buy a house somewhere, get a legal job and live the rest of his life on the land, with Draco. The thought of only harsh ground under his feet makes him shudder and suddenly he feels a warm arm slide around him as Draco dawns him closer to his own body.

But Draco is worth it, Harry decides.

Draco gives him a small smile which Harry finally returns. It vanishes as soon as they hear the lonely call of a wolf come from deep within the forest.

"We can't go into the forest this night," says Harry with a cautious glance up at the moon. "We shall have to wait for dawn."

All the men are ordered to rest, for Harry is sure that Voldemort, with the few people he has left right now, is trying to build up his own strength. They will not counter-attack tonight.

"I pity those who are still in the forest." says Draco, as they hear the wolf call out again.

"I don't." Harry states with a dark look on his face. "They all sided with Voldemort. I hope Remus finds them all and rips them to shreds!"

* * *

Colin grins widely. "We found it! Harry is gonna be ecstatic!"

Dennis smiles back at his brother, feeling extremely happy. This moment he shares with him, his brother whom he'd thought to be dead but had found again, is something he will treasure forever.

He can't retain himself from jumping into Colin's arms and giving him a fierce hug. "We have to tell them! I'm sure they've saved Sirius already."

They carefully look around to memorize points in the landscape they can use to recognize the spot with and then start to head back.

"You really like Sirius Black, don't you Dennis?" Colin asks, giving the younger boy a curious glance.

Dennis gives a careless shrug but grins. "Yeah, he's awesome. He was the only who saved me from-" he abruptly stops talking as he realizes he was about to tell something he rather didn't. What would his brother think of him, were he to find out that Dennis had been a catamite. Would he be disgusted?

"Saved you from what?" Colin asks, oblivious to the younger one's dilemma.

"Just…" he glances up at his brother again, who gives him a worried look, and decides to tell him. Colin is his brother; he will understand what he'd had done before he'd met Sirius.

"I was, no I've been a cabin boy for-well. I've lain with a man. The captain of the ship before Sirius threw him overboard and took command."

Colin stops walking. "What?" He exclaims at first, but then he starts to comprehend it. " I-I... see. Did he force you?"

The boy shrugs. "I didn't like it, but I had no choice. I was the one who took Sirius' shackles away and then he got rid of the old captain."

Colin takes in a deep breath and then releases it. He places a hand on his brother's shoulder, who flinches and then uses it to pull the boy into his arms. He hugs him tightly.

"I must remember to thank him then."

Dennis clings back and smiles into the folds of Colin's shirt, vaguely feeling the smooth form of Dean's sharks tooth against his cheek. But the moment is rudely interrupted by menacing growling.

The two break away to face the new danger and Colin gasps. He recognizes the large wolf as Remus has stayed in the bowels of Lily's Revenge's before during full moons.

He takes the risk of glancing up and can only see a small glimpse of the moon through the vast expanse of tree leaves. But there is no doubt; it must be full moon. Which meant they were in big trouble.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	36. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

**36. Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

* * *

The two boys stare in horror at the large monstrous wolf that is standing in front of them, their hearts pound frantically in their chests. The beast slowly starts to stalk towards them and Colin backs away from it just as slowly, so he will not agitate it. He tries to stay in between the wolf and his little brother.

_This is awful_. Colin thinks briefly, having seen the wolf-form of Remus when he sailed with James on **Lily's Revenge**. _Remus will feel terrible if he finds out he attacked us! What is the fastest escape route?_

He glances from the corners of his eyes to the vast wall of trees around them and then back to the wolf again. It is now lowering on its hunches and readying itself for attack. Colin gulps. He is very aware of his scared brother behind him, whom is clutching the back of his shirt and shivering in fright.

Whatever will happen, he has to save Dennis.

Colin reaches carefully behind him and then squeezes his brother's arm to get his attention. "Dennis," he mutters and the wolf moves again. A low rumble leaves it's throat.

"Run away when-"

The wolf gets ready to pounce and Colin pushes his brother away. "RUN!"

He jumps to the right and-with him being closer to the werewolf-it goes straight at him. Part of Colin had hoped that he still would have time to escape, but when he is thrown on the ground with the large weight of the wolf on top of him... he knows he is done for.

"RUN! DENNIS! RUN!" He yells just as the strong jaws of the wolf close around his waist. He hopes his little brother will listen to him for once.

The memory of a time when Dennis had followed a strange man who was promising him some sweets, suddenly crosses his mind. At the time, he'd warned his little brother about how little kids in their neighborhood were taken away, yet the boy hadn't listened to him.

That time, Colin had alerted their dad and gone after them to save Dennis.

Colin hears a loud crunch and suddenly his whole world starts to shudder as the wolf shakes him from side to side. Colin opens his mouth again and yells out in pain. The thought of how he'd found Dennis that day still fresh in his mind.

He would never see him again.

His tormented screams are heard all over the island.

Just like the victorious howl shortly after by the wolf.

* * *

Quite far away on the beach, pirates lift their heads as they hear the pained screams. The ones that have sailed with Remus, and have heard him howl while in his cage on **Lily's Revenge**, immediately know it is him. They hope he has caught Voldemort or the escaped mutineers.

Harry leans against Draco's side and closes his eyes. He has the most horrible feeling in his stomach and a bitter taste in his mouth. He glances at Draco and back to the fire. He ignores the odd looks that the others send to him and Draco. He will deal with that when they would actually ask him about his attachment to the man.

On the other side of the fire lies Sirius. He is feverish and his forehead is clammy. His arm is firmly bound with clean cloth and his body covered with a blanket.

Hermione is sitting by his side and wiping his head with a damp cloth. They have shortly searched for Dennis, since they thought the boy would have preferred to stay by Sirius side, but when they couldn't find him, Hermione had offered to look after the ex-convict.

Sirius has a fitful sleep and Hermione leans over him to hear his muttered words.

It was Remus' name.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**VGJekyll:** I know this chapter is way too short. I have been without inspiration for months. I'm not gonna dedicate any more chapters to people, because of that same lack of motivation. I'm really going to try to finish this story though, but I'm not sure how much time it will take. My apologies. I'm wondering if people actually care after all this time. How depressing._


	37. Another Loss

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll

* * *

_

**37. Another Loss

* * *

**

His lungs feel like they can burst any minute now, but Dennis dares not to slow down. The thought that somewhere behind him, his brother is being ripped to shreds by a werewolf, keeps haunting his thoughts.

Part of him screams that he has to get as far away from it as he can. The other part wants him to turn around and help his brother. It is however Colin's desperate scream for him to run that make his legs keep going.

When the brothers had found the cave, Colin had been adement about telling his captain. He didn't even want to explore it further by thermselves, saying that it was most important that Harry heard about it first.

Dennis tries to focus on that thought. It is better than thinking about what is currently happening behind him.

It seems like only moments later when he bursts out on the beach. The sudden change of surroundings make him halt and he stops for a moment to catch his breath. The beach is lit up with small fires around which the pirates are sitting.

He cannot find Sirius' face amongst them, though. Had they not been able to save him? Is he dead too?

That thought nearly makes his heart stop. Losing both Colin and Sirius in the same night would be something he couldn't survive. And Colin is dead, there is no doubt about that.

Then he spots Harry near a fire. He is laughing and Dennis figures that he wouldn't be laughing so merrily if his godfather was dead. He quickly runs to the man's side and nearly falls in his lap with exhaustion.

"Um kid? Dennis wasn't it? What is wrong?" Harry asks him confused.

"Colin! He's dead!" Dennis starts to sob and clings onto the bewilderd captain. He doesn't know Harry that well, but he knows he is the godson of Sirius, which must count for something. Colin also had spoken rather proudly of his captain, which meant even more to him.

Harry rubs him carefully on the back and gives Draco next to him a confused look before glancing around to see if he can spot Colin somewhere.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" he asks the boy, who suddenly sits up.

"He's dead! Didn't you hear me! The werewolf got to him only so we could find your stupid cave!"

Harry immidiately grabs the boy roughly by his arms. "What did you say? Werewolf? Did it enter the camp?" Panic starts to fill Harry, but Dennis shakes his head.

"We were out in the forest," he confesses with a small voice.

Harry's mouth falls wide open and he lets go of Dennis arms. The boy starst to weep in his hands.

"Tell me what happened!" Harry orders and with a lot of hiccups, the story gets out. Dennis finally stops talking, exhausted as he is by his own emotions and earlier flight.

It is then, that he finally notices Sirius' unconscious form on the other side of the fire. He crawls to the man's side and lays down besides him. He is soon lost in a dreamless sleep.

Harry is silent for a while, and Draco merely stares at him, watching the dark emotions brew behind his emerald eyes. The slave doesn't really know how to react to this. Should he wrap his arms around him, like he'd done earlier that night?

Should he engage him in talk, so Harry can voice his emotions out loud? Or perhaps he prefered Draco to be silent. Draco is about to open his mouth, simply to ask Harry what he is thinking, when the other beats him to it.

"This is hard," Harry says as he briefly glances to Hermione and Ron, who are sleeping soundly in each others arms not far away from them.

"Looking at Sirius, you can see how brutal and undiscriminating the Wolf can be in his attack." He starts to tell. "Remus is no longer himself when he takes over. So, that leaves no doubt that Dennis is dead. Surviving such an attack would be a miracle."

"Sirius and Remus have been together for a very long time. When Sirius got send to prison, it nearly broke Remus." He chuckles without any real amusement in his voice. "He tried to break him out about three times. All failed. And then he tried to kill himself."

Draco glances at the sleeping Sirius and then at Harry. Why is he telling him this? To make him understand that Remus is a good guy? Even though he probably has killed quite some people today?

"My dad was Remus' anchor though. He found him just in time and has kept him going on. Without my dad here-" Harry's voice trails off and Draco starts to realize how hard it really must be to lose so many people in such a small amount of time.

"Draco, we must find Remus tomorrow. He will be himself again, but knowing him, he'll be filled with regret and sorrow. We must make him understand that we do not blame him, or I'll fear he'll be the next person I'll lose."

Draco finally gives into temptaion and wraps his arms firmly around the pirate. "It will be alright," he mutters, together with other nonsense words of comfort.

It is not before long when both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

_**VGJekyll:** To yeh few but faithful; I'm intending to finish this story before New Years Eve!_

_And I know this chapter is rather badly written, but I want to upload it before I lose all desire to work on it. I swear the story will be re-written AND Beta-Read some day. Hopefully soon._


	38. Remus the Murderer

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll

* * *

_

**38. Remus the Murderer

* * *

**

Morning arrives with a happy and warm sun, almost as if trying to deny the happenings of the previous night. Draco is awakened by the first rays of the sun, that shine mercilessly in his eyes. He feels broken and tired, which is not a surprise since he probably only got a few brief hours of sleep.

He glances bleary-eyed at the others around the extinguished fire. They are still asleep, though barely, since the sun is already quite bright. The spot next to him is empty though. Where is Harry?

The blond rubs the sleep out of his eyes and gets up on his feet. Harry is not hard to find though, as he is surrounded by other pirates, all wide awake. When Draco approaches them, he hears how Harry orders a few of them to stay at base-camp, while others will go with him and Dennis to find the cave.

Harry meets Draco's questioning gaze and gives a silent nod. Draco is to join his group.

"What about the wolf?" asks a crew member. He seems uncertain about how smart it is to go into the forest right now. The others seem to share the same doubt.

It is clear to Draco, who is gouging the expression on the pirates faces, that they still do not fully accept the leadership of Harry. This is something that Draco finds odd, since the earlier attack on Voldemort, with Harry in charge, had been rather successful.

"Remus won't be a problem. The moon has no control over him anymore."

It is, however, not Harry's voice that speaks but that of Sirius Black. The pirates all turn towards him. He is pale and slightly unsteady on his feet, but his eyes speak of determination and strength. The pirates crowd around him and Draco goes to Harry's side.

"I will join your group, Harry." Sirius says over the noise of the pirates asking after his health.

"What use will you be with only one arm," is Harry's harsh reply. He crosses his arms as Sirius walks over to him and Draco actually expects him to hit Harry in the face for saying so. Sirius merely grins.

"You ain't keeping me away from the action, Harry."

"You can hardly stand on your feet!"

"Do you think you're able to stop me from going?"

Harry sighs deeply. "No, but I could try. Okay, you can come. Just, be careful. Okay?"

Sirius makes a halfhearted salute with his remaining arm and then turns to the pirates.

"You hear that boys! I'm coming with you!"

Joyful yelling is the result and Draco rolls his eyes. It is almost as if the crew thinks that Sirius is able to keep the danger away from them. Little does he know, that isn't far from the truth...

* * *

The journey through the forest is easier than before, though it is clammy and the sun soon is so hot that not even the tree's can give them enough shade. The pirates are all sweating and morale is low. It becomes even lower when they notice something rather unusual amongst the trees.

"We didn't see that yesterday," Dennis comments, he has bags under his watery eyes. He sniffles every once in a while and the pirates all pretend not to notice when he wipes his eyes with a sleeve. It might take a while before he'll be able to smile again.

They all stare at the long sticky threads that hang from the trees and are draped to the ground. Harry carefully steps forward and touches one of the white threads with his cutlass. It is immediately glued onto the thread and it takes quite some strength to rip it loose.

"Whatever it is, don't touch it!" is Harry's advise.

* * *

They carefully follow Dennis his directions and are, according to the boy, close by when they hear rustling sound coming from the bushes. They quickly jump into defensive stances and are startled when, instead of a monster, it is a lean man coming from amongst the tree's.

The man is naked. His body is covered with blood, angry wounds and dirt and it takes Draco a moment to recognize the man as Remus Lupin.

Harry immediately throws his long coat towards the man to help him regain his dignity.

"Remus!" Harry tries to get closer to the man, but the amber-eyed man backs away. Sirius, who had immediately been surrounded by his men when the apparent threat appeared, pushes his way through the crowd. Dennis follows him closely.

"Remus... are you alright?" Sirius asks him carefully.

The man stands silent as a statue, his eyes cast onto the ground and his bangs in front of his eyes. Then then he gives a sudden shake of his head. "I should be the one asking that," his hoarse voice whispers.

Dennis makes a low growl in the back of his throat and Remus finally notices him. He makes a hesitant movement and then reaches out with his closed fist. When he opens it, they can see a large white sharks tooth with a leather string on it.

Seeing Colin's memento in the hand of his murderer makes Dennis lose control. He snatches a cutlass away from a pirate standing near by and charges with a loud battle cry at Remus. His target doesn't do more than half-heartedly holding up an arm in defense.

Before the blade is able to touch him, it is slapped away by another that is held by Sirius. The one-armed pirate captain stands protectively in front of Remus. His face is stern and motionless.

"Dennis," he chastises. "What do you think you're doing?"

Dennis' mouth falls wide open. "You-you're protecting HIM?" He makes the last word sound like venom and Sirius can feel Remus flinch. "He is a MURDERER!"

"Remus is not-!"

"He is right," Remus says and Sirius turns startled around. His eyes meet the sorrowful eyes of his lover. "I am a murderer." The man claims.

Sirius takes a step towards Remus, but the man backs away from him. "Stay away from me!" the amber-eyed man yells. His face is twisted in agony and sorrow. He glances at Sirius's mauled arm and then tears are running down his cheeks.

He turns around and runs away.

It takes Sirius less than a second to make a decision.

"I'm going after him," he tells his godson, and he charges after the love of his life.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	39. The Ghosts of Two Hundreds

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story**_  
_**_by VG Jekyll_**_

* * *

_ **

**39. The Ghosts of Two Hundreds

* * *

**

Harry watches almost detached how both Remus and Sirius vanish into the forest. Then he turns to Dennis and gives him a hard smack against the ear. The boy stumbles slightly from the slap and holds a hand against the smarting appendage.

"Do ya think yer makin' Colin proud with ya behavior?" Harry questions him.

Dennis only stares shocked up at him, but the look on Harry's face doesn't soften. The captain grabs Dennis by the arm and drags him away, muttering a low '_keep an eye on them_' to Draco as he drags the boy away for some privacy.

"Alright, listen and listen carefully, for I ain't repeatin' it! Ya gonna leave Remus alone when he returns with Sirius, ya got that?"

Dennis shakes deviantly his head. "He killed my bro-" He receives another slap, though this one is against his other ear. Then Harry grabs him by his shirt's neck and pulls him closer.

"Do ya have any idea how much Colin cared for Remus? Do ya? When Remus still sailed, Colin was always the first in the morn' to go down below and dress his wounds. Do ya know why? Well? Do ya?"

The boy shakes his head. He seems lost for words.

"Because, unlike ya, Colin knew what kind of person Remus is. He knew how much Remus hates the other side of him. How he, every day he lives, already feels sorry for his future sins. For what the wolf does when he has no control."

Harry lets go of him and takes a step back. His eyes are distant as he stares at the boy. Dennis looks so much like the boy that had sailed with him all those years.

"Try to imagine it Dennis, a monster that lives under your skin, trying to get out, taking over every month. And then in the mornin', you're left battered and broken, without any knowledge of what kind of destruction the monster has caused when you were not able to stop it. Trust me Dennis, when I tell you that he grieves even more than you do."

Dennis sniffles and reaches up with an arm to wipe over his nose. It is silent for a moment.

"Colin would want me to forgive Remus, I know that, but it's hard." He sniffles again. "I'll try it. I don't think that Sirius would forgive me though."

He is startled as Harry suddenly smiles at him. The man's earlier stern behavior has disappeared like a rainbow. "Don't worry about that," says Harry as he steps forwards and wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Sirius will forgive you. He's friendly like that."

Dennis nods and then pulls himself together. "Colin really wanted to show you the cave. So I'm going to respect his last wishes. I won't let myself be distracted by thoughts of vengeance, captain."

Harry grins at him when suddenly their conversation is cut short by a loud yell.

They quickly go back to the pirates where apparently something has happened. Harry stares puzzled at Draco, who is distractedly rubbing over the knuckles of his right hand. They are red and bruised.

In front of him stands one of the pirates. He is maybe twice Draco's age and trice his size, but he is bend away from the slave, and holds protectively one of his large hands over his nose. Red blood oozes from in between his fingers.

Harry raises questioning a brow and Draco shrugs.

"They were thinking of abandoning the mission," Draco says as explanation and Harry leaves it at that. The blond man keeps surprising him and Harry finds that one of his charms.

The harsh talking to young Dennis has worked well and the boy leads them further to the cave, although he refuses to say much to anyone.

"So it is here?" asks Harry doubtfully as he stares at the rock wall. It is vastly covered with plants and creepers. The boy walks forward and pushes some of the creepers away. He reveals an opening in the rock and steps away.

"Colin fell in when he leaned against them," he tells with his eyes cast onto the ground.

Harry simply steps to his side and wraps an arm around his shoulders again. "Thank you Dennis." The boy shrugs shyly. He seems to have lost all his fighting spirit.

The pirates, happy to finally have found what they had been searching for, crowd around the opening in the rock. Harry stays at Dennis side and simply waits as a few go in the cave. He does not have to wait long for soon they run out of it as if they have seen a ghost.

"What is going on here!"

"This place is haunted!" One of them yells and then screams as he points over Harry's shoulder. The pirate grips the handle of his sword and turns slowly around. What he sees is not what he had been expecting. The pirates actually had been right.

There was a ghost floating in front of him.

Harry blinks and then glances inquiring at Dennis. "Did you encounter him yesterday?"

"Ney."

Harry looks back at the ghost, who is almost harmlessly floating there and glancing interested around at the gathered pirated. Perhaps he hadn't seen people in a long while...

"So, what's your name?" Harry asks politely. He hears some of the pirates behind him mutter in discord. They seem to find his normal reaction to the situation they are in strange. Little do they know he already as encountered weirder things than ghosts before.

"I am Nearly Headless Nick."

"Nearly Headless?" Draco asks skeptically as he comes to stand beside Harry. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," the ghost lifts up his head and they can see that it's still a bit connected to his neck by a thread of skin. Draco's face becomes green and he holds a hand in front of his mouth as if trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside.

Harry simply grins at the ghost. "That can't be good," he comments cheekily.

The ghost seems startled by his reaction, but then laughs. It is a wispy laugh that is quickly blown away by the wind. The pirates all shiver. "It was the monster you see. Though it tried to-"

"Nick, what are you talking to?" Another ghost appears in the opening of the cave. His eyes are on Nearly Headless Nick.

"It's not what, it is who, Binns!" the first ghost yells excitedly. "There are people here!"

"People? Humans? Real knights to set us all free?"

Nick taps with a long finger against his ghostly chin, not realizing he is actually poking right through his nose. "I'm not sure about that part."

The second ghost comes to float beside Nick and stares gravely down at Harry. "My name is Binns," the elderly looking ghost says.

Harry shrugs. "Nice to meet you. Say, can we go inside now?"

"You want to enter the cave?"

"Aye."

He points to the opening behind him. "You mean this cave?"

"Unless you know about another cave with treasure...?"

"Actually," Nick started to talk, but Binn's silenced him with a subtle movement.

"This is the place. I'll lead you inside. So follow, but follow only if ye be men of valor! For the entrance to this cave is guarded by creatures so fowl, so cruel that no man yet has fought with it and lived! Bones of two hundred men lie strewn about its lair! So, brave knights-"

"We're pirates."

"-brave pirates, if you do doubt your courage, or your strength, come nay further, for death awaits you all." He pauses for the effect. "With nasty big pointy teeth!"

The pirates look at each other and Harry pokes laughing the ghost with his sword. "Very nice. Now, step...or float aside."

The ghost gives them an icy glare. "Be as you like; before it's dawn, you all will join me and my comrades as mere spirits." He floats aside to let the pirates, led by Harry and Draco, pass by. Harry gives a nod to the more sympathetic ghost, who lifts his head in a saluting gesture.

"I cannot lie to you about your chances," Nick says as he places his head back onto his shoulders. "-but you do have my sympathies."

Draco grabs Harry's shoulder to hiss something in his ear. "I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

The black-haired captain glances back at him. "Scared, Draco?

The blond gives him a dirty look and pushes past him to prove his point. "You wish!" They enter the cave.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**VGJekyll: **_Monty Phyton rules. Besides that, I don't know if I have ever mentioned this, but when I started writing this story back in 2003, my dear friend Juu drew some pictures to go along with the story. I re-discovered them again on DevArt. So if anyone is interested. Her old DevArt name is: nidwit  
And Harry's language disorientates whenever he's angry; so that is intended.  
And I have the feeling that this chapter doesn't flow that well._

_And, aw screw it. Hope it was enjoyable. _


	40. Fire and Snakes

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll

* * *

_

**40. Fire and Snakes

* * *

**

The cave is, what one can expect from a cave, cold, dark and damp. The crude, makeshift torches they hold give of little light and often Draco, who still walks in front, stumbles on the uneven ground. Luckily enough for him, Harry is close behind him and quick enough to keep him up on his feet.

Finally, Harry has enough of the stumbling and reckons that Draco's pride is saved enough. He grabs the torch from the other's hand and wrings himself past the blond through the narrow tunnel. Unlike Draco, he holds the torch low by the ground to see where he goes.

The sparse light shows off a macabre scenery.

On the ground he sees half rotten away play cards, a few coins, even a sturdy pewter tankard... and bones. Many, many bones of all sizes, mostly identifiable as that of humans. Harry now realizes what the crunching sounds underneath his boots actually are.

Oh well.

They continue traveling through the tunnel, ignoring the few smaller tunnels that lead away from the main one, simply because they are not even big enough to stand straight in. There are a few intersections that have tunnels leading away that are in fact big enough.

Harry leaves two pirates at each intersection to stand guard and mark the path. Two, because if alone they would get scared out of their mind and desert. Harry hopes he won't run out of pirates before he finds the treasure.

Another thing that stands out to the pirate captain is that most of the tunnels are quite level and do not go down steeply. This means that they go deep into the rock, but now downwards. This should prove helpful concerning their needed oxygen.

They have been walking for what he guesses is about half an hour, when he hears something that makes the hairs in his neck stand on end.

_...no one is safe. You all shall suffer..._

Harry immediately stops walking, feeling the line of pirates behind him stumble into each other. He feels Draco's breath in his neck as the man wraps around Harry's abdomen to steady himself.

"What is it, Harry?" the blond asks, and the shiver that travels up Harry's spine is this time Draco's fault.

"Did you hear that?" He asks Draco and feels the blond shrug against his back.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard someone say that we're all going to suffer."

"You're hearing voices? Think it is Voldemort?"

"It didn't sound like him. It was... older ancient almost."

"One of the ghosts?"

"Not sure. It sounded almost like hissing."

A breath of air against his cheek makes his face hot with blood rising to it. "Maybe it was nothing. I just keep expecting the next bad thing to happen to us."

"Don't tempt God."

Harry huffs. "Doesn't exist."

This sparks a surprised reaction from Draco. "What the-" the blond exclaims before he is cut of by a pirate somewhere along the line.

"Uh, captain!" they hear his loud voice from behind them and Harry turns half around in the hopes that he will hear the man better.

"What is it?" He yells back, thinking the pirate has perhaps also heard the hissing voice.

"Look at the torches, captain!" The man yells a bit hysterical.

Harry does so. It is burning remarkably softer and is it his imagination or is the air more stifling?

"Curses! The air supply! We need to head back!" He yells. His order results in a lot of stumbling as the pirates panic and almost trample on each in their desire to get back to the fresh air.

Draco is brutally pushed against Harry and they both fall against the wall, only to find out there actually hadn't been a wall on that particular spot, and they both fall into a sideway tunnel.

This one, unlike all the others, is steep and they roll down till they find themselves tangled at the very bottom. Harry is still trying to see past the red stars in front of his eyes, caused by a certain someones knee that has connected with his groin during the fall, while Draco already detaches himself from him.

The blond grimaces at the scrapes and small wounds of his arms and legs, damn he was a quick bruiser, when his eyes tell him that it was in fact strange that he could see so well, while only moments ago he had been in a very dark tunnel.

He glances around and his mouth falls nearly wide open.

"Harry," he mumbles as the man in question pushes himself up from the ground.

"Yeah Draco, I noticed. We can breath again." he says as he inconspicuously tries to adjust himself. Draco was one bony fellow.

"No, look."

Harry turns away from the opening they have tumbled through and is for a moment startled into silence. They have fallen straight into a large natural room in the rock. And there is actually natural light and fresh sea air coming from the rock walls.

"Is this the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry wonders out loud.

Draco steps away from him and glances up at stalactites. The two walk carefully though it and then Harry notices it. He quickly heads towards the thing that has caught his attention and Draco is quick to follow.

There is a massive door, very much made by the hands of men instead of nature, and Harry reaches out at it.

"Do you think the gold is behind there?"

Harry traces with his fingers over the engravings on the door and swears he almost feels the snakes move under his fingers. "I got the feeling that the guy who made this likes snakes. Look, even the lock consists of snakes biting each other in the tail."

He pokes it and then pulls back his finger since he seems to have scraped it past a fang of one of the snakes. He wipes the bloody finger off on his shirt. It's not like it wont fit amongst all the other stains.

"Sounds like my dad," Draco says as he crouches down beside him. He pokes at something vaguely resembling a fire. "My family even has a snake in the family crest."

Harry glances confused down at him. "Family crest? What do you-"

Draco suddenly springs up and motions at the door. "Wait! Look, something is appearing on the door! Words."

Harry follows his gaze and true to the blond's word, there are words coming into existence. They glow red as if just recently burned into the stone. Harry almost reaches out to feel if they are hot to the touch, when Draco grabs his wrist.

"It is Latin," Draco states as he starts to translate. "Harrius Potter et Philosophi Lapis."

"Is that my name?"

"Translated it means: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Draco raises a brow at Harry who shrugs.

"Hell if I know what it means."

_"It means that the door can only be opened by the one called Harry Potter with the Philosopher's Stone."_

Neither man has said that and they share a quick startled glance before whirling around. They were not prepared for the sight before them and Draco actually felt his legs shake.

In front of them flew a creature of mythological beauty.

A phoenix.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**VGJekyll: **_Hello readers. So... I am slightly stuck, having to do with the desire to create a fabulous ending to the story and not wanting to dissapoint. So I was wondering, how do YOU all actually think it is going to end? I am very interested! Do tell._


	41. Crossing Webs

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**41. Crossing Webs**

* * *

Sirius tries to run as fast as he can, though he is not sure if it's a smart idea to do so in his condition. Either way, Remus leaves him no choice. The man always had a stubborn streak and Sirius used to deal with it by snogging him senseless.

The escaped convict wonders briefly if it still works, but that means that he first has to catch up with his stubborn werewolf lover. That means, if he is still interested.

Sirius doesn't bother wasting time worrying if Remus would want a crippled lover. He knows him too well. All those years apart change nothing. The only thing that would wedge itself between them was Remus' guilt. And what Remus could do in his guild-driven state.

The ex-convict-turned-captain stumbles over some branches on the ground and curses loudly as he bumps with his shoulder against a tree. It hurts like hell and he figures it might take a while before he gets used to having only a stump where his right arm is supposed to be.

At times he still find himself trying to use the arm to push branches out of his way, only to remember it is gone, and then he gets a tree branch in his face. His balance was also lost at times.

Now sweat is pouring down his neck and back and he swipes with his only arm over his face to get the liquid out of his eyes. He is starting to get dizzy, probably shouldn't have exercised this much with a slight fever. Perhaps he should listen to Harry more. By Merlin, can Remus run.

Sirius starts to slow down and gives one last desperate yell in the hope his lover will hear him and return to his side. Then fatigue overtakes him and the last he sees with blurry eyes, is a spider. It looks rather large and fills up his whole vision, so it must be hanging right in front of his face.

He passes out.

* * *

Remus has stopped running. This is not because he has heard Sirius behind him, but because he almost ran into a web that stretches out over the quasi-path he has been following. It goes from one tree to another and is at least the height of a man.

He hesitates, then leans down to grab a stick from the ground and pokes the web with it. The branch is immediately stuck to it and he can see the whole web vibrate. He quickly takes a step away from it, which proves to be a smart move, for from the head of the tree comes down a spider the size of a small dog.

Remus stares with fascination as it glides over the web to the stick, it seems to play with it for a moment, before deeming it uneatable. It slowly and meticulously starts to cut it out of the web, making sure to fix it wherever he had taken it away.

In no time the web looks as good as new and the spider disappears up into the tree again. The werewolf stands still for a moment, as he ponders on the sudden appearance of a new threat. Then he hears his name being called out and fear grips his heart.

He quickly whirls around and can hardly avoid touching a long thick strand of web that has appeared behind him. He stands still again and notices how another strand slowly comes down besides him. The spider has noticed him and is trying to catch him, but it seems he isn't intending to wait for him to walk into his web. He is hunting now.

Luckily enough for Remus, he is not a normal person. With a quick drop and roll, he is able to get away without touching the sticky strands and he is swiftly on his feet again. He has to find Sirius before the spiders do. For he is certain there have to be more.

Concentrating on all of his senses, he is able to track back at an even faster pace than before. When he can smell Sirius scent, he slows down and carefully pushes the leaves of a large fern out of his way. He has found Sirius, but he might be too late.

A large spider, easily the size of Raptor, is towering over Sirius body. It is pulling long silk strands from his backside that it uses to wrap Sirius body in. Remus feels a numb coldness travel through his body. Perhaps he is already dead.

Spiders usually use venom to restrain their prey, a venom that would also turn the victim into an easily digestible jelly that could be sucked from their cocoon. If Sirius was bitten, then it really was too late. The numbness has reached his mind and there is nothing left in his conscience than Sirius. His lover. Dead.

Though the sun is up and the full moon nowhere to be found, a loud wolf-like howl can be heard through the forest, followed by a sickly, high shrieking that can't have come from anything human.

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

**VGJekyll: **_It has become so difficult to write on this thing! Present Tense is starting to piss me off and still too many things are in the planning to happen. I love pirating, but this journey needs to come to an end soon or I fear I might drown._


	42. Fawkes

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**42. Fawkes**

* * *

The two pirates stare for a moment with deep awe at the mythical creature that is hovering in front of them.

It is easily the size of a swan and the languid movements of it's large wings easily keeps it afloat. It's crimson feathers seem to give of a faint glow, while its tail feathers are a deep golden color from which small glints of fire seem to spark.

Its presence seems to fill up the whole cave.

"What or who are you?" Harry finally asks, uncertain how to address such a creature.

The bird turns his head a bit to the side and stares with a black eye penetrating at Harry, who feels a shiver travel down his spine. It is a strange feeling, almost as if the bird can see right through him. He has to fight the urge to wrap his arms around himself for warmth.

_"I am Fawkes,"_ he hears it's melodious voice answer inside his head. From the small jump Draco makes, he can deduce that Draco also hears it.

"Okay. Let me rephrase that: what are you doing in this cave?"

Fawkes keeps on staring at Harry. _"I was waiting for you."_

Draco glances from Harry to the bird and takes a step forwards. He does not like hearing the voice in his mind. Hell, talking to any animal feels strange! Not to mention that he has heard many tales in which mystical creatures deceive men. "What do you want of him?"

Fawkes turns his dark eyes on Draco, seemingly feeling his hostility. _"Have you come to claim your treasure, Malfoy?"_

"How do you know my name? What do you mean?"

"_You are a Malfoy. The very name means: Bad Faith." _

"What the-?" Harry now turns towards Draco. "You also mentioned a family crest just now. I'm missing something important here. Ron also knows about it, right? We never got to have that talk, Draco!"

But the blond ignores him as his attention is fixed on the bird. "How did you know I would come?"

"_The Order of the Phoenix made the prophecy that you would come."_

"Who are they?"

"_Wizards, sorcerers, witches, philosophers."_

"And why do you care?"

"_I need Harry Potter to light the Goblet of Fire so I can be reborn."_

"Where is that Goblet?"

"_In the Chamber of Secrets."_

"That's behind the door?"

"_Yes."_

"And how do we get it open?"

"_With the Philosopher's Stone."_

"And we can find it… where?"

"_It should be on the map."_

Harry sighs. "I think that part is on Voldemort's map," he mutters, but Draco shakes his head.

"Haven't I told you about this before. We have to be underground in the middle of the island!" He frowns in thought. "Though I thought it was the Chamber of Secrets that was there and not here. Odd."

They stare at Fawkes, but the bird doesn't seem interested in indulging them.

"So two places. One with the treasure, one with a certain key to open the door to said treasure. Why can't things ever be easy?" Harry complains.

Draco nods his head. "Yeah, this pirate business didn't turn out the way I thought it would."

Harry chuckles. "What did you expect then?"

"I thought we'd just be roaming around, attack other ships, pilfer, plunder! Perhaps just go to an island and dig up some treasure. Not all this stuff with Voldemort, and werewolves, dragons, phoenixes!"

Harry starts to laugh. "It is true that this quest has been rather abnormal, but that is mostly because of this cursed island. But you seriously don't believe that all pirates bury their loot? Usually when we spend it immediately on the repairs of the ship and on grog and wenches."

"Then why was this one hidden? And so rigorous?"

"Well, legend says the treasure was so immense that the Captain didn't want to share. And he couldn't all use it up in one go. So he kept it here with the intention to come back for more whenever he needed it. Too bad for him he also died."

Draco was silent for a moment, but then he glances suspicious at Fawkes, who was still hovering in the air before them and appearing to be waiting for something.

"Talk about that. What do you think killed them?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**VGJekyll:** _Two chapters on one day: this must be a first. Thankfully most of it was written already._


	43. Searching

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

**43. Searching**

* * *

"Acromantula, Draco. The island originally is named after a spider species." Harry answers.

Draco gives him an look. "The webs we saw. Damn, I was hoping it was from large silk caterpillars or something."

"You're kidding right?"

"Well, it seemed better than the alternative. So, why didn't you tell us?"

Harry snorts. "Seriously, that crew was only one step away from mutiny. They don't like me, in case you didn't notice. They hold respect for Sirius though, but with the state he's in right now..." He shrugs. "An incapacitated captain is worth nothing, no matter how much they respect him."

Draco can understand that way of thinking, but still feels a bit ticked off. He'd think Harry would tell him about such things, but apparently he was not important enough to him. He is about to enter a sulk, when they both realize they have to find a way out of the cave.

Fawkes, the phoenix, stares passively at them as the two pirates glance up the small tunnel they have come from. Harry rubs his hands together and then tries to climb up, but feels himself glide back down even before his feet have left the ground. Draco behind him sighs.

"It's no use. And even though I thoroughly enjoy seeing this side of you, you'd better stop. We will have to find another way out," he points out to the pirate.

Harry gives him an disturbed look over his shoulder and then glances up at the shaft. His stubborn streak tells him that he has to try again. Which he does and Draco throws dramatically his hands in the air and rolls his eyes. He turns his back to the pirate captain and glares at the bird.

"You're a bird, aren't you. Cant you fly us up?"

Behind him, he hears Harry slide down again, together with some loose pebbles and the man mutters a few curses under his breath.

_"I can." _Fawkes answers and it is immediately silent behind Draco. Harry comes to stand beside him and he stares incredulous at the phoenix.

"Yeh gotta be kiddin' me! It's a fire bird!" he comments to Draco. "We'll burn."

Draco shrugs and reaches out to the bird before Harry can stop him. His hand softly pats the side of the bird, which after a short moment, seems to lean into the touch. Draco cannot prevent a smirk from appearing on his face as he hears Harry curse again.

It takes a bit of teasing from Draco, about how even Raptor had yielded to the blond's charms, before Harry reaches out to touch the bird. As soon as he does, they feel as if sucked into a void of fire and they instinctively clutch each other close.

Moments later, when the fire has resided, they find themselves outside of the cave. For the first time since they met Fawkes, the bird touches down onto the ground.

_"I cannot stray far from the Chamber of Secrets."_ It explains them. _"When you return with the stone, you can summon me by calling my name. I'll take you back to the Chamber."_

"That's all?"

The bird cocks its head as if in a regal bow. "_That is all._" It agrees, before disappearing in a burst of flames.

"So. Do we have a plan?" Draco asks as he turns to face Harry. In the light of the sun, he notices how scruffy Harry looks, probably from the tumble down the tunnel. There's a shallow scratch on the man's face and Draco can't keep his fingers from quickly darting over it.

Harry doesn't try to avoid the touch, but grimaces at the feeling. "You're a little sadist, aren't you." He comments, as Draco also pokes a new bruise on Harry's collarbone. Draco smirks.

"Guess that's in the family."

"Talk about family. Malfoy, right? Mister Bad Faith. Ron mentioned something along the same lines." Harry says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, what about it?" His voice is harsh and they stare for a moment gouging at each other, then Harry smiles disarming and shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing. Just something I would've liked to know, you know, before we set foot on the island."

Draco crosses his arms. "Oh, you mean, just like how I would've liked to know there are dangerous spiders on this island."

Harry is silent for a moment. "Touché." He smirks. "And guess what! We are going to have a rendezvous with those sweet little spiders!"

"They are probably poisonous."

"Aye."

"Killed many people."

"Aye."

"You really think its worth it?"

"Aye!"

Harry smirks and starts walking, cutlass ready in his hand. Draco follows him, thinking he must also be insane for actually going along with this. The treasure really better be worth all the trouble. And if he died, he would haunt Harry for the rest of his life. Oh yes he would...

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	44. Spider Silk

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**44. Spider Silk**

* * *

Traveling through the forest of Bad Faith Island is tough. Specially when you're only with two people.

Earlier Draco had the advantage of having several pirates trampling up a makeshift path in front of him, but now he only had Harry. The pirate captain is using not one, but two cutlasses to make a way through the foliage, cursing loudly as he gets nettle stings from plants that refuse to comply.

All the things on the island are large. They encounter more webs, though most are simple sticky threads dangling down from the branches of tree's or draped over the bushes. They are careful not to touch those, having found out how sticky they are earlier that day.

A few times, they can see something trapped in the old webs, but none of the wrapped bumps is moving and they don't feel like investigating what is inside the sticky spider silk.

Harry halts mid swing as they both hear a high pitched shriek coming from near by. Harry immediately changes course and they end up in a small clearing where apparently once lightening has struck. The ground is barren and a few fallen tree trunks are strewn around.

They are startled to see both Ron and Hermione there.

Harry rushes to their side. "We heard you scream!" He tells Hermione, who quirks up a brow and lowers the gun she had raised when she heard Harry storm through the bushes.

"That was not me," she corrects him and nods into her husband's direction. "It was Ron."

Draco snickers loudly and the redhead lowers the large branch he'd been holding like a club. "Hey! There was someone following us! Could've been anyone! Even Volde-you-know!"

"Why are you guys here and not on the ship?" Harry asks Hermione. He likes the young woman who seems so logical in her thinking. His mother Lily would've gotten along fine with her. He is certain about that.

It is Ron who answers though.

"You're not gonna be happy," the ginger mutters as he leans on his branch. His face and voice look grave. "Voldemort has the ship. It was not long after you and your party left the beach when we were overtaken. Really sneaky."

Hermione nods. "We were lucky to be near Raptor, who covered us while we ran to the forest."

"How can this happen? I had left people there to prevent something like this from happening! What were they all doing? Playing cards? Gambling?" Harry rants angrily.

Ron shrugs. "It was sudden and we just weren't prepared. We thought that after the dragon attack, that would be it. Voldemort had nearly no men left."

"What about the part of the crew that had left with us?" Draco asks. He receives confused looks from the married couple.

"We did not see them."

Harry curses loudly and ruffles agitated with a hand through his hair. "They either walked right into Voldemort's arms or are contemplating mutiny," he tells them and then kicks some dirt away. "We are on our own now."

He squares his shoulders and glances around. He then picks a direction and leaves the clearing. Draco is quick to follow him, while Hermione and Ron lallygag. They share a few looks, come silently to an agreement and follow.

"Is this the right way?" Draco asks soon.

Harry's answer is immediate. "Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I'm omniscient," Harry answers him deadpan. "I just know. Follow or get lost."

Draco scowls and contemplates making the dark-haired man trip. Why was the asshole being like this? He was coming with him and helping him while everyone else was gone right? So why treat him like a... like a slave. Oh god damn it!

Draco is in a deep sulk while they follow the webs, but he is drawn out of his foul mood when he notices something. He pushes away from the path Harry is making to examine a tree. The grass below it is flat and has a dark liquid on it.

He strokes carefully with a hand over it and then stares at his red palm. It is blood and rather fresh. The bark of the tree also has blood on it amongst a thin layer of silk. He is about to Holler at Harry to come back, when he is called instead.

Not far from there, they find the obvious signs of a fight. There are two large legs of a spider, a cutlass which Ron picks up, and even more blood.

"I think they might have caught a member of Voldemort's crew," says Draco wistfully, but they all know that the chance that it was either Remus or Sirius is bigger.

"Think of the positive side: they are not here. Dead. They could be alive."

"How are we to find them? It's impossible," Harry complains, annoyed with the uncertain situation.

"Maybe we just have to sit down-" Draco sits down onto a patch of moss as demonstration. "-and wait for them to find us." He smirks at Ron who doesn't seem charmed with the idea. The redhead clutches the cutlass almost protectively in his arms.

Harry turns back to them and the look on his face shows he's is fed up with the situation and quite willing to yell angry at Draco, when the four of them hear a savage cry.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	45. Wrapped Up

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**45. Wrapped Up**

* * *

Remus is the first to fight himself into consciousness.

His eyes flutter, but he does not open them completely. They feel strange. Almost as if they are glued shut with sleep sand of some sort. And as he wiggles his body slightly, he notices that he seems to be standing vertical and is tied together with something. The stuff is strong, he can hardly move a muscle. He opens his mouth with just as much difficulty, with the intention to call out for help, but it is no use.

The stuff that has bound him together, like a bundle of wood, comes in his mouth. It is sticky and tastes of earth, dust and slightly of flour. It has a honey-like quality to it; solidified at certain places, while still liquid at others. It has to be spider silk, he soon realizes. The memories of what exactly has happened just moments before return very quickly.

Remus struggles, but it is all around him. It's in his eyes, his ears, his mouth. Breathing is starting to become difficult as the more liquid strands pile in though his barely opened mouth. Inside they are quick to become thicker, stronger, maybe because of his puffy breaths. The taste of flour is now strong. The powdery taste prickles his throat and makes him want to cough.

He panics as he realizes that he soon won't be able to breath anymore and thus increases his tries to break free, but it is all to no avail. The spider silk is too strong, too tight around his arms. And he is about to give up and cease struggling, accepting his fate as dinner to a monstrous anarchide, when he hears Sirius voice.

Sirius sounds weak and in pain. If Remus didn't have his superior hearing, he wouldn't have caught it through the strong layers of silk, but he does hear it, and for a moment he feels literally petrified. His breathing has calmed down and his heart, though it has been pounding away below his chest merely seconds ago, almost comes to a full stop.

It is Sirius! Dear, beloved Sirius. His lover.

Several emotions run through Remus mind and then they all disappear as suddenly as they have come. The last emotion lingers though and tries to get a hold on him. It is able to catch a good hold when he hears Sirius mutter a last call for help. He calls Remus' name. Faint and desperate.

This time the transformation is swift and though not painless.

Remus feels his form twist and turn as bones realign themselves. His oversensitive ears hear the silk snap away with loud pings as if breaking the snares of a guitar. As his form grows larger, the silk, though trying to keep purchase of him, falls away. It clings as sad discarded veils on the gray matted fur that has sprouted all over his body.

He rips his arms loose from the sticky stuff at the same time as they bend backwards and a loud yowl of pain, causes by the friction of bone on bone, is released into the air. It echoes loudly against the walls of the cave like hole he is in. He howls again, as the pain of the transformation has lifted and it is even louder than the first yowl.

His howl makes stones shift and a few stalagmites fall down, only to be batted away by the strong arms of the werewolf. He is angry, no. that is an understatement. He is mad as hell. He is in a hole in the ground, a cage. He hates being locked up. Someone has to pay for that.

There is the stench of dead and rotting all around him. He is in the shelter of another predator like him. That wont do. He refuses to be the prey. He will find whatever had brought him there, engage it in fight and tear it to shreds.

Then there is also the missing moon. It should be there, he knows, as he stares up at the open hole above him. But it is nowhere to be found. Instead the sky is blue and light. Lighter than he is used to or ever has seen. Why is it not there? They took another thing from him! They need to pay, need to shred. Hurt them.

And last and most importantly. His mate. He doesn't remember having fought the man before, for his animalistic mind hasn't much of a long term memory, but the feeling and yearning to protect is big within him. The desire to be with Sirius and protect. Own. That instinct is now controlling him.

He aims his muzzle at the ground, starting to sniff and trying to ignore the putrid smell of acid and egg. His nose soon catches the smell he is searching for. It is feint, but the source is close by. It is a large lump, stuck against the side of the cave a short distance away from him.

It takes him one large pounce over decaying flesh of what must once have been a large animal and old silk made useless by dirt and dust on the ground, to get there. He raises himself on his hutches. His large claws fall against the large lump and he hears a muffled cough come from within the silk encasing.

His mate is inside there and needs to get out. The silk has to come off!

He starts to scratch harshly at it, and quite a lot of strands gives way until he has created an opening. He hears another pained sound and then smells fresh blood. His mate's blood. His whole body is vibrating with attention. His dark eyes fixated at the open patch, which shows the slightest hint of skin and blood.

_My mate!_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**_VGJekyll: _**_Um, sorry for the wait?_


	46. Fighting Giants

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

* * *

**46. Fighting Giants**

* * *

Sirius doesn't know what scared him more. Feeling like he's in a straightjacket and seeing only darkness, or being tossed around like a piece of meat. It is actually a relief, though a short one, when the cobweb is forcefully ripped off. A large part of his torso and face are suddenly exposed to the cold and damp air of the underground hole and the first thing he sees are vicious jaws with drool.

It is the fact, that there is still some bits of spider web in his mouth, which keeps him from letting out a very feminine scream. A large clot of drool falls in his neck and slides down his chest. Then he hears a high-pitched screech, a sound that couldn't have come from anything human, and the strong jaws move away from him.

The ex-convict stares perplexed at the fight that has just started in front of him between two giants. A large werewolf against an even larger spider-like creature. Both seem to be pissed off and probably want him as prize of their fight. Sirius isn't that sure who he wants to win though. In both cases he will end up in shreds and quite dead.

Of course he is aware that the wolf is his lover Remus, but he also knows that in this state the man couldn't be held responsible for his actions. And last time he'd been like this, he ripped Sirius's arm clear off. The stump aches at the memory. So, what should he do now?

The wolf launches itself against the spider; the force of his attack throwing the Acromantula against the wall. It maked dust and dirt fall down and Sirius realizes with dread that he is slowly sliding sidewards. He had been standing horizontal previously, but now he is slowly getting nearer to the ground. The ground where the chance of being trampled under the monsters is a great deal larger.

_My life sucks_, Sirius thinks sadly, not for the first time in his life. He had thought that many times before, while imprisoned in Azkaban.

"Holy shi-" he then hears a familiar voice yell out from above, followed by three thumps of weight falling down and hitting the ground.

_It's Harry!_

"Fuck, grab that-"

"Move Draco! It will crush you!"

"No!"

"Get out of the way. It's Remus he will-"

"Hermione, duck!"

"Damn! There are three now!"

"He can't hold them all off on his own! We need to he-"

"No look! That has to be Siri!"

Then a there's a loud roar and Sirius reverently wishes he could see what was going on. Sadly enough, his current view is that of a grinning yellow skull. It had been on the ground near his feet and he was now practically close enough to kiss it in his new position.

He suddenly finds himself being turned onto his back and blinks up into bright emerald eyes. His godson looks worried and his face is covered with dirt, blood and some orange goop. Harry pulls a hand full of webbing away and then Sirius can breathe normally again.

"Sirius! Are you okay?"

Sirius nods and Harry uses his knife to remove more of the webbing. It is a difficult task, but he manages and it is when Sirius can sit up with his help, that he sees the backs of Hermione and Draco. They are standing protective behind Harry and appear to be guarding his back.

They don't have to do much though, for the two large spiders in the cave are being occupied by the wolf. It snarls menacing at them and is ruthless in his attacks. The spiders try to incapacitate it by shooting thick strands of silk at it, but it claws through the webs as if it's a thin as parchment.

The wolf has torn off a few of their legs already, making the spiders unsteady and unbalanced. Not before long, it is able to overcome them. His large jaws tear off the head of one, while his claws take care of the other. The wolf stands for one long moment frozen amongst their motionless bodies and then turns to face the humans.

The werewolf advances on them and then a shudders travels through his form. Before they know it, Remus is standing naked and covered with filth in front of them. He looks tired and ragged and it takes only a moment for Sirius to get to him and wrap him in a one-armed hug.

Draco glances around the hole and then tentatively speaks up.

"Say, wasn't there a third spider?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Question, should I refer to Remus in werewolf shape as 'he' or 'it'?**


	47. Acromantula vs Ron

**Bad Faith Island  
**A Harry Potter Pirate Story_  
by VG Jekyll_

**47. Acromantula vs Ron**

* * *

Ron stares frightened out of his mind at the black hole through which he just has seen his wife and friends disappear. A voice inside him yells at him to follow them, yet he can't make his legs obey. His feet are frozen to the ground and he feels absolutely miserable about it.

He has always had an incredible fear of spiders, whatever size they were. To be faced with specimens of this size is nothing short of a nightmare. It was just his luck to be stuck on an island with carriage-sized spiders.

"Hermione! Come back! It's not safe there!" he calls out, and then after not receiving a response he adds: "Okay, good. Fine. I'll just uh stay here and um keep guard then!"

He glances around the empty clearing and is only too well aware of the absolute silence. There is not wind so he can't even hear or see the tree branches rustling. Nor does he hear any birds twitter or insects chirp. The silence is unsettling him.

"Guess I will do that, yeah," Ron mutters to himself, if only to hear something. He focuses his attention on the trees around him, wrapping his arms around his body and rubbing with his hands over his arms to get rid of the eerie chill. It is an unpleasant surprise to suddenly hear a wispy voice coming from right behind him.

_"Don't move or turn around,"_ the voice tells him and Ron gulps scared. His eyes widen, but he listens to the voice and doesn't move a muscle, even though the cold air in his neck makes him want to jump away from whoever is standing behind him.

_"Now very slowly take two steps to your left."_

Seeing no other option, he follows the voice's command. His foot encounters something metal and as he glances down, he recognizes the cutlass he had picked up earlier. Apparently he had dropped it when he saw his friends disappear into the hole to spider hell.

_"Now slowly lean down and grab it... and maybe you'll have a chance,"_ the voice says. It doesn't sound very well-meant, as Ron can clearly hear the gleeful tone, but then it adds sadly. _"The way I never had."_

Ron does as he is told, but with a bit of confusion. He thought the voice had ill intentions towards him, but now it seems like it was trying to aid him with something. "What do you mean exactly?" he asks confused.

_"There's an Acromantula the size of a horse staring at you from the opening of the hole," _the voice answers, and Ron is not able to prevent a scared squeak from leaving his mouth. He absolutely hates spiders. Or rather; he is scared to death of them.

He turns ever so slowly and finally sees it. Fear travels down his spine like a bad case of hives and he gulps again. His lower lip starts to quiver and the shaking of his body makes the cutlass rattle in his hand. The large Acrumantula notices that Ron is aware of it and now fully emerges from the hole.

Ron takes involuntary a few steps back and prompted by Ron's sudden movement, the spider starts to so something with its legs that looks like a strange war dance. It swirls on its legs, moving it's body from side to side in a strange dancing manner.

Ron can feel his own legs trembling at the sight of the enormous creature. He shivers again, but tightens his hold on the cutlas and does not let his eyes leave the nearly hypnotic movements of the creature's hairy legs. It looks different from other spiders in that part of it's dark brown body is more rounded and white.

He wishes he could just turn around and run away, but with his luck, he'll run straight into a web and be served like that to the next available spider. Not to mention that there is no way he will leave his wife behind.

The Acromantula is now standing still, with it's front legs raised high and threatening in the air.

"_I think he is going to attack soon,"_ the ghost, to whom the previously heard voice belongs to, comments. He has been hanging around in the hopes of seeing an epic fight. He then advises. "If I were you, I would make the first move."

But Ron still can't get himself to move much, beside raising his cutlas. That appears to be enough incentive for the spider to attack him though. It rushes forwards and Ron squeaks before jumping to the side to avoid it. The spider turns as easily and Ron finds himself running in circles around it.

Desperate, Ron throws a branch at the head of the Acromantula. It catches it with its fangs and cuts straight through the tree branch. Ron blanches and falters in his steps. He drops the cutlas and starts to back away from the creature. His feet gets caught by a root and he falls hard onto his back on the ground.

The large spider follows him at a leisurely pace. It is almost as if it's playing with him. Ron hates it. He puts his hands on the ground in order to push himself up when he notices sand underneath him, instead of grass. He gasps and then feels incredible lucky to have fallen on the only sandy place in the clearing. He closes his hands around as much sand as can fit in them.

The spider is now near enough to try it. Ron swings both his arms in an arch forward and releases the sand in his hands as soon as he has them in front of him. The sand flies all over the head of the spider, which shrieks in pain and panic as the itchy sand comes in all of its eight eyes.

It takes a few faltering steps away from Ron, very unsteady on its legs, as it uses his front legs to paw at it's eyes, trying to get rid of the sand. Ron takes this chance to get up and race around the creature. He can see the cutlass laying in the grass and nearly slides over the grass as he comes to a stop besides it.

He grabs the cutlass again and turns immediately back to the spider. It is still distracted by the sand and in a burst of bravery, he runs back towards its side and raises his sword. He cuts into a leg where it is attached to the spiders body and the metal gets stuck before it's fully through. The spider shrieks in agony and jerks away, involuntary making the cutlas cut through the last part.

The leg falls on the ground and Ron quickly jumps away. He lets out a holler of victory, which turns out to be a bad move as the Acromantula now turns to face him again. He raises the cutlass again for another attack and manages to cut off half a leg, before the spider uses it's body to slam into Ron and propel him into the air.

He hits the ground hard enough for all the air to leave his lungs. He still can feel the hard metal of the cutlas in his hand and is surprised he hasn't dropped it yet. Then a shadow moves over him and Ron can only stared frightened up at the Acromantula.

It is standing over him and from it's pincers, he can see drops of venom glistering. He let out a wail, thinking that this was the end. He was going to die. The monster was going to bite him and wrap him up like a present and eat him for lunch.

And he would never see Hermione again.

It is this last thought that lingers and Ron raises his Cutlas one last time. He lets out a wail that would make a homicidal Kelt proud and buries it deep into the soft flesh of the spiders underbelly. It screeches as Ron uses the momentum of standing up to draw the cutlas forwards and splitting the creature's body in two.

As he reaches the white part, the cutlas has more difficulty, but it still goes through. The white silken globe bursts open and showers Ron with it's contents. It is most definitely not spider guts. It's a bright orange drab and as Ron emerges from underneath the spider, which falls down dead a few moments later with only it's legs making a few aborted moments, he hears the ghost again.

"_Oh, it was a she."_

* * *

**TBC**

_**Authors Note:**__ I couldn't pass up the chance to write the Ron VS Spider scene. Wish I could draw a painting of it. Ron standing under the spider with his cutlass buried in its belly and orange gore and eggs covering his body. Epic! __Kinda based on wolf spiders, who also have holes in the ground. __They also carry their baby spiders on the back.  
oh PS: I'm working on some original work with the intentions of publishing, which is no good excuse to have for neglecting this story... but I fear I'll have to use it as excuse anyway._


End file.
